Everything There Never Was
by CocaColaWriter123
Summary: Every day the box came up with a boy in it, until one day it came up with a girl instead. How will the Gladers react to her, and how will she react to them? Girl OC story. Rated M for some language and future scenes
1. New Girl in School

**Hey everybody! I'm back with more fanfictions! I have an absolute obsession with The Maze Runner, and Thomas Brodie Sangster as Newt makes it even better. Anyways, I hope you guys like this, I love writing this and my co-writer and I have awesome ideas for this story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ear-splitting, screeching noises were the first words she ever heard. The grinding of metal against metal filled her ears as she felt herself moving. Her eyes opened, seeing the same as what she had seen on the back of her eyelids. Nothing. Cool air was wrapped around her, making her long for some sort of light. Suddenly, one passed her, then another, then another. The blue glows were the only thing that provided any vision for her. She managed to see that she was ascending in a dusty shaft, and she was already very far from the bottom. She wasn't frightened by it; height didn't seem to scare her, but she was confused.

Why was she here? Where was here?

The sudden shake of the cage she was in snapped her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she had stopped moving. She heard voices, and at the last second, she darted behind a crate just as a blinding light filled the cage. Even behind the crate, the light was overwhelming, and she squinted, able to see several silhouettes above her.

"Where is he?"

"Did they run out of Shanks to send up here?"

"Newt, do you see anyone?"

The cage shook again with a clang as a boy jumped into the cage.

"Alright, come on out, Greenie, no one's gonna hurt ya." A thick, British accent said.

She dared not move, peeking at a blonde boy from behind her crate. She couldn't see him well because of the light, but she could tell his hair color.

Her hiding place kept her safe for only so long when the boy saw her eyes peering at him.

"There ya are, shuck-head." He said, stepping behind the crate, stopping short upon seeing the newbie. The lighting in the small elevator was still terrible, but he could easily tell that the Greenie was a girl.

"What's wrong Newt?"

"Do ya seem him?"

"Well, kind of..." The boy said, still confused.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Is there a Greenie in there or not?" A deep voice asked.

"Well, we've got a Greenie." The blonde said, "But it's a- a girl."

The voices around the girl rose, causing confusion and the smallest amount of fear to grow inside her.

It must've shown, because the boy- whom she now knew was Newt- put his hands up, as if showing he meant no harm.

"Hey it's alright, newbie. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya here."

"Come on Newt, get her out."

Newt looked at the girl questioningly.

"You gonna come out, Greenie?"

She waited a moment, then nodded, using the crate to help her stand. Newt pulled himself out of the cage, then turning to help the girl.

She stopped, looking at his outstretched hand as if he were tricking her.

"Come on, she-bean, we ain't got all day." An irritated voice came behind Newt.

She cautiously reached her hand out, taking his, and suddenly, she had a reason to feel safe. She held tight as he pulled her out the second she held onto his hand.

She looked around, ignoring the voices around her. She was surrounded by a grassy, green plain going out in all directions. There were a few buildings around her, along with a small forest and what appeared to be a garden. Four concrete walls took up the rest of her view.

"Take a good look around, Greenie." A dark skinned boy said. "This is your new life."

She looked at the group of boys standing around her.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This," the boy said, "is the Glade."

"The Glade?"

"Slim it, Greenie. You'll figure everything out soon enough."

"Figure what out?"

The boy shook his head and sighed. "I dont have time for this. Newt!" He yelled.

The blonde boy stepped forward.

"Would you get the she-bean taken care of? I have to go talk with the others and figure out why they would send a girl up here."

Newt nodded as Alby took off, most of the boys beginning to disperse. Newt turned to the girl as she stood still, looking back at him.

"Well, welcome to the Glade I guess." He said, gesturing to the grassy plains around them.

"Yeah, a real welcome place alright." She said sarcastically.

"Could be worse." Newt said.

"I guess."

"Do ya remember your name?" Newt asked gently.

She gave him a questioning look, and he cocked his head.

"Well do ya?"

"Jessica." She said shortly. She hadn't even thought of it, it just came out of her mouth like she knew it well.

"Welcome to the Glade, Jessica." Newt said, his arms out, as if showcasing a trophy.

"I don't care how many times you say that, it's never gonna be funny." Jessica said, although she couldn't help herself when she laughed.

"Yeah, alright." Newt smiled as he started walking.

"So, that there's the Homestead" Newt said, pointing to a fairly large hut.

"And the kitchen," He said, pointing to another building. "Frypan does a pretty decent job of making stuff that's at least worth eating in there."

"Those are the gardens, we grow our own food here. You'll get a job soon; slicer, slopper, track ho, builder…."

Jessica began to tune out and looked at the walls.

"What's out there?" She interrupted, pointing to the opening in the walls.

Newt grew somewhat quite.

"It doesn't matter,"He said harshly. "come on, we need to-"

"No, it does matter. Where do those doors go to?" Jessica asked.

Newt sighed, "You'll find out when you need to, alright?" He said, kinder than the first time he had spoken.

"Alright." She said.

Newt's smile returned and he continued leading Jessica through the Glade.

Jessica followed next to him, when Alby suddenly came running up to Newt.

"Newt, where are the Runners?"

Newt at a watch on his wrist, then back to Alby

"Not back yet? Alby, they still have another hour."

Alby shook his head "Shuck, I forgot. I've been all over the place today, what with the supplies they sent."

"What's wrong with them?" Newt asked.

"They sent less than they normally do."

"Those Shuckheads." Newt said, looking at the box.

"Yep." Alby turned, running off. "Make sure you let me know when the Runners get back!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Will do!" Newt shouted after him.

"The Runners?" Jessica asked.

Newt turned back to her, as if just now realizing that she was still there.

"Just follow me, they'll be back soon, you'll see for yourself." He said.

Once again, Jessica followed, to the opening in the doors. For a moment, Jessica was filled with optimism, thinking that Newt would lead her into the doors, and she would finally get to see what was inside.

Instead, Newt sat down in the grass a few hundred yards from the doors, motioning for Jessica to do the same.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Waiting for the Runners. They'll come by soon enough."

"Who are the Runners?" Jessica asked.

"You'll find out." Newt said.

Jessica looked over at Newt, who had leaned back on his arms, eyes closed.

She thought about what would happen to her here. Why was she sent up? What was her purpose here? What kind of job would they give her?

"Enjoying the view, she-bean?" Newt's voice snapped Jessica out of her thoughts.

She realized she had been staring at Newt as she thought about everything.

"Sorry, yeah. Wait, I mean I-." She stuttered as she felt her cheeks go red.

"Ya alright there, Greenie?" He asked.

"I guess not." She sighed, looking back at the open doors.

"Listen," Newt said.

"We don't have many rules, but the most important one is that you never go through those bloody doors." He said, pointing to the stone walls. "The others are kinda given; don't harm any other Gladers, and don't slack off. The only way we can survive is by sticking together."

Jessica nodded, just as she heard footsteps from the doors.

She turned, seeing two boys coming through the stone doors. They didn't notice her as they ran to the Homestead, going into a room Jessica was not familiar with yet.

"I thought you said no one is allowed out there."

"No, I said you're not allowed in there. The only people that go through those doors are the Runners."

"Okay, will you please tell me what the hell is behind those doors?" Jessica asked.

"Later." Newt said. "Tonight, during the party, I'll tell you." He promised.

Jessica shook her head, following Newt for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he led her away from the doors, and over to where the other two boys had gone.

Tossing a glance over her shoulder, Jessica saw more boys coming out of the doors as well, all of them looking beat and tired.

Newt led her into the Homestead, finding the two boys from the doors sitting with waters in their hands.

"Minho, Thomas," Newt said, nodding to the boys in turn, "I'd like to introduce to you, our new Greenie." Newt said, gesturing to Jessica.

One of the boys, Jessica thought it was Minho, spat all his water on the floor at the sight of her, while Thomas simply stared at her.

"They gave us a Shucking girl? What the hell is wrong with them? Why would they do that?" Minho asked.

"Well thanks!" Jessica retorted.

"Sorry, I mean, I- just… why do they think it's ok to send a girl to this hell hole?" He said, directing his question more to Newt.

"I don't know, Minho, but she's one of us now, and we're gonna have to make it work."

"Alright, well, welcome to the shucking Glade, Jessica." Minho said.

"If I hear someone say that one more time, I'm gonna-"

She was cut off by a loud grinding noise, and she turned to see the doors slowly sliding towards each other, until they shut with a low boom.

"You'll learn to get used to that." Minho said, sipping his water "Soon enough, you'll hardly even notice it."

Jessica doubted his words, but nodded anyway.

A tall blonde boy then came running up to Newt.

"Newt, Alby needs to see you."

"What for?" Newt asked.

"Dunno, he just told me to come find you." The boy said.

"So this is the new she-bean, huh?" He said, looking at Jessica. "Gotta admit, I never expected you."

Newt sighed, "Jessica, this is Gally. He thinks he runs this place." He said only slightly joking.

Gally rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Alby said quickly. Let's go." Gally said.

Without waiting for Newt, he turned and started jogging in the other direction.

"Well," Newt said, standing. "I guess I better go then."

Jessica frowned; Newt was the only person she really knew to trust at the moment.

As if he could read her mind, Newt laughed.

"Don't worry, Minho and Thomas won't do anything too stupid. Besides, I'll be back later." He said.

"What, you think you're cooler than us?" Minho asked with a smirk.

Newt rolled his eyes as Minho laughed.

"Alright, see you Shanks later." He said as he started jogging after Gally.

Jessica turned back to Minho and Thomas, who were both staring at her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"It's just weird that they sent a shucking girl here." Minho said.

"Shucking girl?"

Thoma rolled his eyes, "Come on, I bet Newt didn't bother to get you any food. Bout time you go ahead and get used to Frypan's cooking." He said, swinging his arm around Jessica's shoulders.

Jessica simply nodded and went along with it.

As they walked, Minho and Thomas gave Jessica a second tour of the Glade, basically repeating everything Newt had said earlier.

Eventually, they reached the kitchen, and Thomas dropped his arm off of Jessica, as he pushed the door open. Inside, there was a dark skinned boy bustling about, surrounded by the amazing smell of food.

"Hey Frypan!" Minho called.

The boy turned, smiling when he saw the group

"Minho, Thomas! Brought the Greenie to see where she'll end up workin?" He asked.

"Hey, now who said she'll be helpin you out? For all you know, she could end up a runner." Thomas said.

Frypan laughed. "Fat chance. But whatever ya say, Thomas."

Jessica turned to Thomas, "A Runner?"

Thomas looked at her.

"I still don't know what a Runner is. And why would I-"

"Anyway, we were just grabbing some grub for the She-Bean." Minho said, cutting her off.

"Yeah, whatever." Frypan said, turning back to his work.

"Grab whatever, just don't touch anything I'm working on right now." He said, gesturing to the food behind him.

Minho smiled and shook his head, snatching a pear off the table behind Frypan.

The three left the kitchen, Jessica surprised to see the sky already going dark.

"Hey Jessie," Jessica turned to Minho as he tossed the pear to her.

"You should eat, ya don't look like you'd weigh more than 80 pounds." He said, and it was true.

Jessica was very thin, which wasn't necessarily a good thing when trying to survive in the Glade.

"Thanks." She said, taking a bite out of the fruit.

"So do you remember anything? Any reason why the creators sent a girl up here?" Thomas asked, sitting down against a tree.

Jessica shook her head, taking a spot next to him.

"No, I can't remember anything… Why can't I remember anything?" She asked. Unlike most of the Gladers, Jessica was very level headed as she asked her questions.

"It's okay." Minho said. "We've all been where you are, alright? It's nothing new."

Jessica nodded, looking down at the pear in her hands. Looking up again, she asked,

"So why does everyone call me the- Greenie, and she-bean… What's that about?"

Minho and Thomas laughed.

"It's sort of like being called a newbie; Greenie, Green-bean… It's just something we made up." Minho said.

"Only you're a girl, so we just unofficially decided on callin you the she-bean." Thomas finished.

"Great." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and by that time, we'll have a new Greenie and-"

"A new Greenie?" Jessica cut Thomas off.

"You mean that thing comes up with a new person all the time?"

"Not all the time," Minho said. "Once every thirty days, yes, that box comes up with a new boy in it, only this time-"

"There was a girl in it." Jessica said.

Minho nodded.

"So why am I the only girl?"

"You think we know why? We ain't got no clue about any of this, not to mention we weren't even here when you came up so there's not a whole lot that we're gonna know." Minho said.

"So who was the last.. Greenie before me?" Jessica asked.

Thomas raised his hand, "Yours truly."

"Yeah, and before him was Chuck. Shank oughta be around here somewhere." Minho said, looking around the Glade.

Jessica sighed, accepting the fact that at least for now, she would have to go along with whatever was happening.

"So, what now?" She asked

The pair smiled, standing.

"Well soon, there'll be a party. Sort of our way of celebrating another Greenie."

"A party? Where do you get the stuff for a party?"

"The same way we get all our supplies."

"And how is that?"

"Every week the box you came up in brings supplies."

"So what? They send up balloons and party hats?"

Minho laughed.

"No, but they do send up different supplies. See, once a week that thing comes up with stuff like rope, seeds, tools, but once a month it comes up with clothes, shoes, maybe an animal… and a person."

Jessica nodded.

"Hey Minho!"

All three turned to see Newt jogging towards the group.

"Hope ya haven't burned down the Homestead while I was gone." He said, clapping Jessica on the shoulder.

Jessica laughed, unsure why she suddenly felt so happy.

Newt turned to look at her, still smiling. Jessica felt her stomach turn as she giggled and looked away.

"Geeze, Jessie, did you just get drunk of a sudden?" Minho asked.

"Excited for the party huh?" Newt asked.

"Sure." Jessica said as they headed to the Homestead.

An hour later, Jessica sat against a log staring at the maze in the night. All around her, the 'party' continued, boys dancing, banging on pots and pans, and plenty more. For what felt like ages, she continued to look at the walls, waiting for something to happen. For them to fall, or open, something. But still, the pillars stood tall and unmoving.

Lost in her thoughts, she was distracted when someone sat next to her, and she turned to see none other than Newt. He stared out at the walls as well for a moment, making no sound as they both looked at the doors until he broke the silence.

"So." He said, causing her to look at him.

"How's your first day been, she-bean?" He asked.

Jessica laughed.

"Oh it's great."

Newt smiled, looking back out at the doors again as Jessica did the same.

"A maze."

Jessica turned to Newt again.

"What?"

He turned to look at her.

"You wanted to know what's out there, didn't you?

Jessica looked back at the stone walls.

"It's a maze."

"A maze" She repeated. "Why a maze? What's the purpose of that?"

"Well, you can ask the Shuckheads who put us in here if you ever get the chance." He said.

Jessica laughed again, then rethinking what he just said.

"What does that mean?" She asked as he looked at her. "Shuckhead, what does it mean?"

Newt nearly laughed, clearly hoping to avoid the conversation, as he stood.

"You wanna hang out with the others?" He asked, looking for a way out of the situation.

Jessica smiled and shook her head as he pulled her to her feet anyway.

"No,"

"I think we should go over there."

"Newt-"

"Let's go talk to the guys."

Before Jessica could say anything else, a loud screech from the Maze turned her head to the walls that blocked.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That," he said quietly, "was a Griever."

Jessica looked at him, confused.

"What the hell is a Griever?"

"Follow me." He said, taking her to an odd hole in the giant walls.

"Look." He said, gesturing to the cutout in the stone.

She did, peeking out into the dark paths that created the maze. Suddenly, a dark mass rounded a corner, though it was dark, Jessica assumed that was what Newt was talking about.

"Is that-"

"Yeah." He said, cutting her off.

After a few more seconds, she backed away from the hole.

"Alright then..."

"Come on, Alby probably already has everyone getting to bed."

He said, walking away as he gestured for her to follow.

A sudden thought hit Jessica, and she called behind him, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Newt stopped short, realizing that he'd neglected to think about that all day.

"Shuck, I dunno. Just follow me, I'll ask Alby."

Jessica did as he said and followed him to the Homestead, where Alby was herding everyone together to get to bed.

"Alby!" Newt called as he walked up behind him, causing the boy to turn.

"What's up Newt?" He asked.

"Where is Jessica supposed to stay for the night?" He asked.

Alby's expression went blank as he realized the problem.

"Shuck, I dunno Newt. I hadn't thought of that since I've been busy with the supplies today." He said.

He looked around, trying to think of what they could do.

"Do we have any extra beds?" He asked.

Newt shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"There's one in my room."

Alby nodded, "Fine, that's fine. Newt, say hello to your new roomie." He said as he walked off.

Jessica and Newt stood in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to say.

"So uh, I guess I'll um, show you where the room is…" He said.

"Yeah." She said, walking with him in silence.

He led her to a simple room, with one small table and two beds, one on each side of the room.

"That one is the extra," He said, pointing to one of the beds. Jessica nodded awkwardly.

"Ah, Chuck." He said, causing Jessica to look towards the doorway.

There stood a chubby boy with a dark mop of curly hair on top of his head. The boy smiled. "Hey Newt, they sent this up in the box." He said, handing Newt the tan bag in his hands. "Alby said to bring it to you. It says it's for her." He said, gesturing to Jessica.

"Thanks Chuck." He said, closing the door as the boy left.

"Here." Newt handed her the bag.

"Thanks." She said, taking it and dropping it on her bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go double check everything with Alby. I'll be back in a few minutes." Newt said, leaving the room.

Jessica turned back to the bag, staring at it curiously. As Chuck said, it had written just below the zipper: FOR HER. She unzipped the bag, finding simple things like clothes, a razor, an extra pair of shoes and a few other things. She dug around for a moment until she pulled out simple gray shorts and a shirt.

She quickly changed into them, throwing her clothes back into the bag. Newt came in just as she zipped the bag back up and tossed it next to her bed.

"Everything taken care of, General?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

Newt laughed. "Yep."

Jessica sat down on her bed, pulling the simple blanket over her lap.

"Well, lights out. We're some of the last ones up." Newt said, flipping the lights off.

Jessica laid down, staring at the moon-light ceiling. She turned, looking out the window next to her bed, seeing a couple of boys walking back to the Homestead. Sighing, she finally closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

She laid there, thoughts still flying through her head. Worries passed her thoughts ever so often, wondering why she was put in the Glade, and what might happen to her. She then became aware of Newt's breathing and she remembered that she was safe.

As she finally relaxed, her thoughts drifted until she finally found sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! R &R!  
**


	2. Everything Has changed

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my co-writer and I have had a writers block for a while, but we're back in business! Anyways, here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Jessica woke to a hand on her shoulder, shaking her back and forth.

"Come on, Jessica, it's your first day, don't wanna be bloody late." Came that accent.

She rolled over on her stomach, unwilling to get up. She pulled her pillow off her head, and sat up, seeing the sun wasn't even in the sky yet.

"Why am I up so early?" She asked, still half asleep.

"You need to go see Alby for something." Newt said.

Jessica groaned as she finally pushed herself off of the bed, grabbing the bag she was given last night.

Slowly beginning to wake up, pulled out a pair of khaki pants, a pair of converse, a red tank-top with a flannel shirt.

She stopped, looking up as she realized Newt was still in the room.

"Um, Newt?" She said.

He turned, "Hm?"

"Where can I go change?" She asked.

"Oh, here, I'll step out for a second." He said, walking outside.

Jessica shook her head at how odd she acted around him. Sighing, she quickly pulled her clothes on, calling Newt back in as she tied her shoes.

"Well they sure did send you up with a closet, didn't they?"

"I guess." She said.

"Alright, well go on out and find Alby. He's waiting for you." He said.

Jessica nodded, heading outside to find Alby with a knife in his hand. She stopped short, concerned about his reasoning for having it. He noticed her, realizing her worry about the knife.

"Don't worry, she-bean, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just follow me." He turned, not waiting for her as he started walking off.

Jessica glanced back behind her, contemplating running back to her room where Newt was.

Instead, she followed Alby. Everyone seemed to trust him, so she figured she should as well.

She jogged to catch up to him, finally reaching his side.

After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Where are we going?"

He glanced at her, then looked back in the direction that they were walking.

"I realize you're different from the rest of us, for...several reasons, but you're still a Glader."

Just as he finished his sentence, they stopped, in front of a wall with numerous names etched into the stone. Jessica quickly noticed some of the names had been scratched off.

"Why are some of them crossed out?"

Alby sent her a glance, shaking his head, "You'll learn, Greenie, there can be hard times in here." He said as he handed the knife to her.

Jessica frowned, looking back to the wall. Carefully, she pushed the knife into the stone, carving her name in the wall. After she was done, she stepped back, handing the knife to Alby.

Alby pocketed the knife, looking Jessica in the eye.

"Look, I think it's pretty obvious; we're not used to having a girl here. No one knows why you're here, and I'm sure you don't either." He said.

Jessica nodded.

"So," He continued, "You'll figure out soon enough that I don't have a whole shuck load of time on my hands. But that doesn't mean I don't care about every single person in this glade."

He paused, looking back out at the glade.

"With that being said, don't go and get hurt on your first day, Greenie." They began to walk back to the homestead.

"Have fun with the jobs, she-bean!" He said over his shoulder as he began to get ahead of her.

By now, more Gladers had woken up, and were walking around the homestead. A sudden clap on her shoulder caused her to turn, seeing a boy she hadn't met yet.

"Hey there, Greenie." He said. "The name's Winston. And it looks like you get to come try your hand at the Bloodhouse."

"The Bloodhouse?" She asked.

"It's where the Slicers do their job, killing the animals and gutting them, all that fun stuff."

"Great." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"What, too much for you to handle?" he asked with a smirk.

Jessica sent him a glare.

"No, it just sounds boring."

Winston raised an eyebrow but shook his head and lead Jessica to the bloodhouse.

* * *

Newt watched as Winston and Jessica walked to the Bloodhouse.

Why did he keep looking at her? And why was she looking at him yesterday?

"Newt!"

HIs head snapped back to his work as the others snickered.

"What, ya got eyes for the she-bean already?"

"What- no." He stuttered.

"Aw look, shuckface is in love." Chuck said.

"Oi, slinthead, you slim it or I'll have you in the Slammer." Newt said.

"Alright, alright, I get it, lover boy.

Newt rolled his eyes, turning back to his work.

Two Gladers continued to laugh, one looking up abruptly,

"Oh, hey she-bean!" He said, causing Newt to snap his head up, looking around.

The pair laughed, falling on the ground as Newt rolled his eyes again.

* * *

The day carried on as normal, and soon enough everyone headed off for lunch.

Newt sat at his usual table, Chuck across from him as he always did.

Conversation was slow that day until Chuck looked up, smiling when he waved, "Hey Jessica! Over here!"

Newt whipped his head around, sure enough, seeing the girl headed towards the table. He smiled, making room next to him on the bench as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks." She said.

"So, how's the Bloodhouse going?" He asked, unaware of the other boys' gazes.

"Winston hasn't had me doing anything yet, just watching. He said I'll actually try something after lunch." She said.

Newt nodded, unsure of what else to say as the conversation picked up again.

Chuck went on to tell a funny story, about a time when he pranked Gally on Thomas' first night.

"You should've seen him! The shank probably klunked his pants with that look on his face, I swear, I thought his eyebrows might jump off his head!"

Jessica threw her head back in laughter, Newt watching her as she did.

The sound was so simple, yet it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. She looked back at him, gaining a half smile as she turned back to her food.

All too soon, everyone began to get back to work, and Jessica had to try her very best not to regret leaving Newt's side. Despite her preference, she stood with a thin smile,

"Well, I guess I'm headed back to the Bloodhouse."

Newt nodded, standing as he watched her walk off towards Winston, who had apparently been waiting for her.

He watched as the two walked back to the Bloodhouse, Winston throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Newt felt a twinge of jealousy when he did, wishing that was him instead.

* * *

Jessica was grateful when the day finally ended. Her arms were covered up to her elbows in dried blood, her flannel shirt cast off, leaving her in her tank top. The bloodhouse was stuffy, the metallic smell stuck in her nose and the heat still surrounding her even without the flannel on.

All of this she could have handled, but what bothered her was Winston.

All day, he would tease her, then tell her it was just a joke, and then expect a laugh in return. He flirted with her, and it made her feel uncomfortable the entire day. She couldn't have been more grateful when she heard everyone headed back to the homestead from work, dinner soon to be ready.

She smiled, grabbing her flannel as she hollered behind her, "Winston, I'm going back to the Homestead!"

She hurried out the door, when Winston caught up to her.

"Wait, but we're not done just yet." He said.

"Uh, yeah, we are. Everyone else is going back to the Homestead.

"Well, you're still a Greenie, and as far as you're concerned, I'm still in charge of you for the day."

"Not anymore." An accented voice said, as Newt stepped between Jessica and Winston.

"Alby has me in charge of the Greenie overall, which means I override you." He said, smirking.

Winston scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Alright, fine. See ya later, she-bean." He said, winking at Jessica.

Jessica looked after him as Newt led her back to the Homestead.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, not the best job working for him but I survived." She said.

"I'm talking about what just happened." He said.

"Oh, that…" She said.

"Yeah, that." Newt said, looking at her, "Has he been doing that all day?"

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." Jessica said.

"Jessica-"

"Newt, It's alright."

Newt sighed as the two entered the room, Jessica throwing her flannel on her bed.

"I should probably go wash this off." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Newt said as she left.

She came back in a few minutes, grabbing her flannel again and pulling it on.

"Ya ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Jessica said.

Newt nodded before the two headed off to dinner. The sun was just beginning set as Jessica saw the Runners come through the doors again.

She turned back to her path as they caught up with the other Gladers, all waiting to get their dinner.

After they got their food from frypan, they sat at the same table from lunch, Thomas and Minho sliding in across from them the moment they sat down.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds." Minho said when he sat down.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, come on, you two are adorable." He pressed.

"Minho, I'll bloody throw ya in the Slammer." Newt threatened.

Minho laughed, nodding "Alright, alright, I get it."

Newt shook his head, looking over to Jessica who was trying to hide the smile on her face. He felt himself smile as well as the group continued to laugh.

Maybe the Glade would be better with Jessica there.

* * *

 **D'awwwwwwww. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I'll be back with another chapter soon! R &R :) **


	3. We've Got a Bigger Problem Now

**Hey guys, I'm back in the game and writing more and more so updates are becoming more frequent *cheers*.I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was about a week when Jessica was working as a track hoe, and she finally felt like she belonged there. She knew most of the Gladers fairly well, and most of them liked her well enough.

She was changed, mentally and physically. The long days in the Glade had given her muscle to the thin form she had when she had first arrived. Although she was fairly independent when she first came to the Glade, she was even more so now. She didn't need to count on the other Gladers for help with much, although some of them would give it to her whether she asked or not.

The sun beat down on her, already high in the sky at midday. She silently begged for someone to call for lunch so she could escape the constant heat. She blew her hair out of her eyes, looking around at the others.

They all seemed just as spent as she was, panting and sunburned as they worked. As she scanned across the others, her eyes fell on that blonde head of hair. Newt.

She watched for a moment as he hacked at a root with his knife, bent over on one knee. He stood up again, taking a break as he too looked around.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, and Jessica quickly looked away, turning back to her work with a smile on her face.

Finally, someone called for lunch, all the Gladers heading towards the Homestead, anxious to be out of the heat.

As she walked, Newt caught up to her, walking on her left.

"This is ridiculous." She said.

"What is?" Newt asked.

"This," She said, throwing her hands in the air, "the heat, it's awful." She said.

Newt laughed, "Yeah, this is one of the hottest days in the glade." He said as the two walked into the Homestead. They both got their food and sat down, reveling in the cool shade after being in the heat for so long.

Chuck soon came and sat across from the two again, a few other Gladers as well. After a few more minutes, Newt stood.

"I'm going to go talk to Alby about letting everyone off early."

He left, Jessica turning back to Chuck as he did.

"Why do you think it's always so hot here? Or why it never rains?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, buddy." Jessica answered, looking out to the sky.

"I wish it would rain though, it would be nice for it to happen at least once." She said.

"Do you think you ever saw it before, well you know." He trailed off.

"Well, I wish I could remember." She said as Chuck nodded.

"But, I'm sure that one day, we'll see it rain." Jessica finished.

"Yeah, someday." Chuck replied.

"Hey," She said, leaning forward, "You will get out of here, okay? I'll make sure of it."

Chuck smiled, nodding "Okay, Jess."

"Do you think Newt will be able to get us out of working for the rest of the day?"

Jessica leaned back again, just as Alby walked up to the front of the Homestead.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" He shouted, bringing the attention to him.

"Since this is possibly one of the hottest days we've had here, we're gonna be done for the day."

The Gladers started whooping and cheering, including Jessica.

"Alright!" He yelled again, quieting them down.

"Even though we're done with the work, it's still been a week since the last time the box came up. You've got about two hours until it should be coming up." He said, waving his hands, shooing the Gladers off. "Now get out of here, ya shanks." He finished as he walked off.

"Guess he convinced him." Jessica said with a smile as she slid out of her seat and left to go to her room.

She walked through the Glade, nearing the Homestead when Winston suddenly stepped out from the side, walking next to her.

"Hey there, she-bean." He said as she sighed.

"What do you want, Winston?"

"Aw, come on, Jessica come on, just hang out with me for a bit."

"I'd rather not."

"Don't be such a Shank, Greenie." He said, sterner this time.

"Shuck off Winston." She said, turning to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey-"

"Winston!"

Jessica turned to see Newt limping their way.

"There a problem, Winston?" He asked.

Winston growled and let go of her wrist.

"No, no problem." He said as he turned and started walking away.

"See ya later, Greenie!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Newt shook his head before he turned back to Jessica.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he's just a Shank." She said.

Newt laughed, and Jessica looked at him

"What?"

"Nothing, it's- it's just really funny to hear you use the Glader words."

Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes as the pair walked off to their room.

* * *

A few hours later, the box was unloaded, and everyone was eating dinner. The fire was up as usual, Gally taking on some poor shanks that thought they could take him.

Jessica sat with Minho, Thomas, Chuck, Newt, and a few other Gladers as they all sat in cheerful conversations.

"But why would you go with that job? If Alby gave you a choice between a few, why would you ever go with being a track hoe?"

"Oh come on, Tom, not everyone can have a job as glamorous as being a runner." Jessica said.

"Oh you think being a runner is glamorous?" Minho asked with a smirk.

He stood, and started towards Jessica, and just as she noticed what he was doing, she bolted.

The pair laughed as they ran, Minho chasing Jessica to show her what being a runner is like, the other gladers cheering them on. Jessica felt herself smiling, loving the feeling of rushing through the air. Eventually, Jessica felt herself growing tired from running for so long. She ran back to the homestead, grabbing the wall as she held a hand up to Minho.

"Okay, okay!" She said, catching her breath. "Maybe it isn't quite as cool as I thought."

Minho laughed, having to catch his breath as well.

"Yeah, you should try going faster. I almost caught you."

"Yeah right." Jessica said, taking a swig from her water.

The two finally sat back down, everyone having a fine time until Winston showed up.

He sat next to Jessica, who shifted closer to Newt when he did.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked in an overly cheerful tone.

"Fine, Winston." Jessica said.

"Woah, Greenie's got an attitude. Did you teach her that, Minho?"

"Newt!"

The group turned their heads to see Alby calling Newt over to him.

Newt sighed, standing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, glaring at Winston as he walked off.

Jessica felt far more uncomfortable now, with Winston being right next to her now.

"So, like I said, how are we all doing?" He asked.

Jessica said nothing but took another sip of water as she tried to avoid conversation, the simple sound of Winston's voice making her feel sick.

"What's wrong, she-bean? Nothing to say?" He asked as he shifted closer to her.

Jessica stood abruptly, turning to leave when she tottered, the ground shifting underneath her.

"Ya alright, Jessie?" Minho said.

" 'm fine." She said despite the focus she needed to stay standing.

Minho glanced between Jessica and Winston before nudging Thomas' shoulder.

"Let's head on out, Thomas."

"I don't think thats-"

Minho cut him off with a glare before Thomas nodded, standing.

"Yeah, alright."

The two left, leaving Jessica and Winston alone. Jessica wished they hadn't left; she didn't like being alone with Winston, especially now when she felt so awful.

"Well, Jessica, it's just you and me now." Winston said, walking up behind Jessica.

"I realize that." Jessica said, still trying to turn to walk away.

"Whats with the attitude, she-bean?" He asked, turning her to face him.

"Shuck off, Winston. I'm not in the mood." She said, pushing her hand against his chest as he continued to get even closer to her.

"Come on now, have a little fun, Greenie." He said, their faces only inches apart.

"Winston-"

He cut her off, his hand on her waist, pushing her even closer to him.

As much as Jessica tried, she couldn't control her body enough to make her run out of the situation.

"Come on Greenie, I'm only playing."

Winston smiled before he pressed his lips to hers, Jessica trying to pull away.

Her heart pounded, but not in a good way. She kept squirming when she suddenly heard a very British, very angry voice.

"Winston!"

She was pushed back, staring at a blonde head facing Winston. Without Winston's grip holding her up, she once again lost her balance, someone else catching her.

She looked up, seeing Thomas' concerned face.

"You okay?" He asked, steadying her.

Jessica didn't respond, looking to see an enraged Newt starring Winston down, Minho suddenly rushing towards the boy, grabbing him by the shirt.

"What the shuck do you think you were doing, ya shank?!" He shouted in his face.

"Minho." Another voice said.

Jessica turned, seeing Alby walk up to Minho, putting his hand on his shoulder. Minho dropped his hands off Winston's shirt as Alby turned to Jessica.

"Alright, what happened here?" He asked, trying to make Jessica's wandering eyes focus on something for more than a few moments.

When she obviously tried and failed, Alby's expression grew more concerned.

"You drunk, she-bean?" He asked sarcastically, suddenly coming to his realization.

"Dammit, what did you drink, Jessica?" He asked.

"...only drank water…" Jessica mumbled.

"I saw this shank hanging around Jessie's drink earlier." Minho said, crossing his arms as he nodded his head towards Winston.

Alby's face hardened as he turned to Winston.

"Winston, did you spike her drink?" He asked.

Winston didn't give a reply aside from a sly grin.

Alby rolled his eyes, turning back to Jessica, who was still swaying on her feet, even with Thomas holding one of her arms.

"Alright, Greenie, try one more time, look right at me." He said, sighing when she still couldn't do so.

"Newt, take her to the Med Jacks, make sure she's alright and then take her back to your room. I'll take care of Winston." He said.

"Alright." Jessica heard that sweet voice again before Thomas let go, only for Newt to catch her before she fell.

"Come on, I've got ya." He said, his hand on the small of her back as he steered her away from the scene.

Jessica stumbled along the way, tripping over anything in her path. Newt took her arm, pulling it over his shoulders, making it easier to help her along the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked, keeping his gaze forward.

Jessica muttered something, still trying to look forward as they finally reached the Medjacks' place.

Newt swung the door open, hollering for the Medjacks.

"What is it, Newt?" Clint said, rounding the corner and stopping as he saw the two.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as Newt sat Jessica down on a bed.

"Winston spiked her drink." Newt growled as Clint sat across from the dazed girl.

"Just how many did he spike?" He asked as he held Jessica's face in front him, looking at her eyes.

"I don't know, Jessica, do you know how many drinks you had tonight?" Newt asked, kneeling next to her.

"..dunno…" She mumbled as Clint shone a flashlight in her eyes.

"That's bright." She said, trying to turn away as Clint clicked it off.

"Well however many drinks she had, she's pretty hammered." He said.

"Go ahead and take her back to your room, sleep is really the only way to help it. For now, she'll be okay, but she might act a little loopy depending on just how drunk she really is. She'll probably have a hell of a hangover tomorrow though. I might talk to Alby about keeping her inside tomorrow just to make sure she's okay."

"Alright." Newt said, standing as he helped Jessica up.

"Ya need help getting her back to the room?" Clint asked.

"I've got it, thanks." Newt said as he once again pulled Jessica's arm over his shoulder.

Clint nodded as the two left, Jessica swaying and stumbling more than ever now. Luckily for them, most of the Gladers were gathered around the fire, none of their attention on the pair. Jessica glanced back to where everything had happened, seeing the swimming image of Thomas, Minho and Alby still cornering Winston.

"Come on, Jessica we're almost to the Homestead." Newt said, bringing her attention back to walking.

They finally did make it to the Homestead, Jessica nearly falling and even giggling by then. Newt sighed, picking Jessica up completely as he walked to the room, being cautious of his limp.

Jessica hardly seemed to notice, still laughing softly at untold jokes.

Eventually, they made it to the room and Newt sat Jessica on her bed, then turning to close the door. He turned around again, Jessica's eyes now fixed on the wall, watching a bug climb up the wall.

"How does it do that?" She asked, transfixed by the insect.

Newt chuckled as he bent down, untying Jessica's shoes. She had finally stopped her laughing, but she continued to stare into space.

"I didn't like it." She said, bringing his gaze up to her face.

"Didn't like what?" He asked.

"Winston kissing me." She said. "I didn't like it." She said, looking up again. "I don't like him." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Newt chuckled again as he untied her other shoe.

"But I like you." Her voice stopped him, bringing his gaze up to her again.

"You're pretty." She said, dragging a finger across his shirt.

Newt gave a breathy laugh as he pulled her shoes off, turning Jessica to lay down on her bed.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

Newt cocked his head, smiling.

"Yeah." He said, putting a smile on Jessica's face.

"I want you to kiss me." She said as he pulled the blankets up to her shoulders.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" She asked.

Newt smiled again, hesitating before answering.

"Yes."

Jessica smiled before Newt replied, "but not while you're drunk."

Jessica stuck her lip out in a pout, causing Newt to laugh.

He bent down, kissing her forehead before he sat back up.

"That's not what I meant." Jessica said.

"I know." Newt replied.

"Go to sleep. You need to sleep this off." He said just as she closed her eyes.

"But I'm not tired," she said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Of course you aren't," Newt said with a smile as he watched her breathing slow as she fell asleep.

He went to sit at the foot of her bed. He sat there, watching her for a moment. He noticed how her brow furrowed whenever her dreams started to turn to nightmares. He stood up and went to sit next to her on the bed again. He leaned over and once more, he kissed her forehead. He stood, turning back to look at her as he did.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he walked over to sit by the window, not wanting to be too far from her.

He looked out to the party still going on outside.

Thomas, Minho, and Alby were still talking to Winston, who looked bored. Winston started looking around and his eyes fell on the Homestead, locking with Newt's. He smiled slyly before making a kissy face at Newt and winking. He finally turned away just before Newt stormed out of the Homestead and started marching over to the group of Gladers.

They were standing by the wall since Alby had lead them out there so they didn't wake Jessica with their yelling. Thomas turned when he heard Newt storming out of the Homestead. Newt was glaring at Winston with fire in his eyes. He marched right up to Winston and grabbed his shirt, shoving him hard against the wall.

"What the shuck did you think you were doing spiking her drink and taking advantage of her like that?"

"How was I taking advantage of her? I wanted to kiss her so I did."

"Well she clearly didn't want to kiss you back. She was struggling to get away from you. She isn't something you can do what you want with. Besides, she's already said she likes someone else."

"Oh she has has she? Did she tell you that just now? Did she say she likes you? Because let me tell you that she is hammered and what she says doesn't mean anything."

Newt pulled back his fist and was about to break Winston's teeth out of his head when he felt his arm being jerked to a stop and looked over to see Thomas holding it back.

"Slim it, Newt."

Newt yanked his arm free and turned to look at Thomas,

"Don't tell me to slim it. Just because I'm not a bloody coward doesn't mean you all have to be."

"Newt, maybe you should go to your room, calm down a bit." Minho said.

"Yeah Newt, listen to them. You are clearly overreacting," Winston said.

Newt turned back to see him smiling slyly.

"He's not overreacting. But you, on the other hand, need to shut your shucking mouth before you say something you'll regret. You already crossed the line tonight and you should never have done that without expecting a consequence." Alby said surprisingly calm.

"Consequence? Isn't this shank interrupting my kiss not punishment enough?"

Newt turned back towards Winston, hatred showing on all his features. Thomas and Alby grabbed Newt's arm just before he hit Winston, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Get him to the Homestead!" Alby yelled at Thomas.

Thomas pulled Newt away, steering him towards the Homestead.

"You can't be acting like this ya shank."

Thomas lessened his grip on Newt's arm as the reached the Homestead.

At the entrance Thomas stopped, "Newt, I know you're upset but you can't be attacking Gladers like that."

Newt nodded slightly before turning back and heading inside, Thomas already walking back to Alby, Minho, and Winston. He headed towards their room and upon entering, he saw Jessica still fast asleep. He smiled knowing that at least one person would be sleeping tonight and he was glad it was her. He went over and sat on his bed, laying down after a while and staring at the ceiling. He listened to Jessica's even breathing and soon calmed down. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Idk how you guys feel about that but I loved it. Keep checking for more updates soon! R &R :)**


	4. Say Something

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter for you guys, hope you like it!**

* * *

Newt woke up earlier than normal the next day. He looked over at Jessica who hadn't moved an inch since last night. He smiled, laying back down before he remembered the events of last night. He scowled, still furious with Winston. He would never let that happen again as long as he could help it.

He thought back to the time before Jessica came to the Glade. How much he had hated the place. He couldn't stand being trapped with seemingly no way out. He had tried to kill himself. He had jumped off the Cliff. Minho had found him crumpled on the ground, leg bent at an impossible angle. Minho dragged him back to the Glade and got the Medjacks to fix him up. He has hated his limp ever since but still hated the Glade and wished he hadn't failed. It was a constant reminder about what he had done. He regretted all of it as soon as he first met Jessica. When he saw her down in the box, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gorgeous. He liked her even more once he really got to know her. He loved her personality and especially loved her laugh. He became angry with himself about the choice he had made and was glad that Minho had found him. Had he not, he would have died without ever meeting Jessica, and that was one thing he could not do.

He heard the door open behind him, snapping him out of his daze. He looked over and saw Alby walking towards him. Newt sat up on the bed.

"Morning," he said quietly, not wanting to wake Jessica.

Alby nodded in response, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"How is she?" he asked, motioning to Jessica.

"Hasn't moved all night."

"She musta been really drunk. How many drinks did he spike?"

Newt only shrugged, not wanting to relive last night's events.

"I think I'm gonna let her have the day off, I don't want her working herself too hard considering everything last night." Alby said.

Newt nodded, relieved, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"She's gonna work in the Kitchens after this. I trust Frypan and no one can cook worse than he does." He chuckled softly, still trying to keep quiet, "Who knows, she may actually be good at it."

"She'd probably have a fit about it, what with her being so bloody stubborn." Newt said.

"I don't entirely give a shuck. After everything that happened, my concern is making sure she's safe. And if that means keeping her in the kitchen with Frypan, then that's how it will have to be."

Newt nodded as a knock at the door turned their heads, seeing a tired looking Minho and Thomas in the doorway.

"Is she alright?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, Clint said she just needed to sleep it off." Newt said.

Thomas nodded when Newt turned to Alby again.

"So what did you do with Winston?"

"He's in the Slammer for two days."

Newt stood, "Two days? You think that shank is gonna leave her alone after two bloody days in the Slammer?" He asked.

"Newt, calm down." Alby said as the boy sat back down. "I'm also demoting him. Frankie will be the Keeper of the Slicers from now on."

Newt sighed, nodding, then thinking again as he looked at Alby.

"And tell him he's not allowed near her again. Just because he spends two days in the Slammer doesn't mean he'll leave her alone."

Alby thought it through, then nodded.

"Alright, fair enough."

Jessica shifted, bringing them all back out of their conversation.

"Okay, you two shanks need to be headed to the doors, they'll be opening soon." Alby said, standing.

As the two left, Alby turned back to Newt, "You need to work too, but you might check in on her every now and then."

Newt nodded, standing and following Alby outside.

* * *

Jessica woke to a pounding headache and a burning throat. She blearily opened her eyes, squinting at the ceiling which seemed far too bright to her. She sat up slowly, shocked to see that it was already daylight.

Sure enough, she heard the voices of the other Gladers outside.

She rubbed her head just as the door opened, revealing Newt.

"Hey." He said, coming to sit on the side of her bed.

"Hey." She replied tiredly.

"Ya alright?" Newt asked.

"Yeah… what- I don't remember coming up last night." She said.

"What do you remember?" Newt asked.

Jessica thought hard for a moment before replying.

"Winston just following me around like a creep, but that's kinda it." She said, "What all happened."

Newt grew more serious as he told her, "Winston… spiked your drink last night. You were bloody hammered." He said as her jaw dropped.

"What? He- Where is he?!" She asked.

"He's in the Slammer." He replied.

Jessica sat there in disbelief for a moment, trying to think back to the night before.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked.

Jessica shook her head, nodding, "Yeah, yeah… I just… I can't… What else happened?" She asked.

Newt stopped, not willing to tell her everything that happened.

"That's it really, I just took you to the Medjacks and they just said that you were drunk, to get some sleep."

"That can't be all that happened." Jessica said.

Newt sighed, "I- that's it."

"Newt-"

"It doesn't matter, alright? You're okay and that's what's important."

Jessica sighed, nodding. "Okay."

Newt sighed as well, pulling his hand across his face.

"Look, let's just say the shank tried to do really stupid things, alright?"

Jessica nodded again, standing when she stumbled forward, Newt catching her.

"Careful, you're gonna have quite a hangover for a while."

"Yeah," She said, rubbing her temple, willing the throbbing in her head to go away.

"Alby just wants you to take it easy for today; stay inside for most of the day, don't do any hard work."

"Well what the hell? Come on, I'm fine! It's not like I've been shot!"

"No, not right now you're not."

Newt hesitated a moment before saying, "Alby also wants you working in the Kitchens from now on."

Jessica stared at Newt in shock. "What!? I'm not working in the Kitchens. It is so boring in there. And why on earth does it matter anyways?"

"It does matter." The two turned to see Alby in the doorway.

"Listen, Greenie, I know you don't like my decision here, but it's already official. Frypan's glad to have someone else in that kitchen and besides, after everything that happened, it'll be the best place for you to work for now."

"Alby, he spiked my drink at night, not in the middle of the day! How is changing where I work going to help?" She asked defensively.

"Sorry she-bean. It's already decided." He said, walking out.

Jessica huffed, standing despite the pounding in her head. She started for the door before Newt stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not sitting around for the whole day. Especially if I'm gonna be working in the shucking kitchen now." She said, storming out of the room.

Newt sighed, his head down, hoping they'd made the right decision.

"... and I typically don't put in more than a pinch of pepper, but that's my personal opinion. I mean we do have limited supplies, and I want to save everything we can, even if it means some of the food may not have all the spices to make every Glader happy."

Jessica tried to hide the sigh that came from her, but Frypan noticed.

"Alright," he said, pulling up a chair next to hers, "what's wrong?"

"I just don't get why Alby moved me in here. I mean why is it such a big deal that Winston spiked my drink. I mean sure, I get why he's in the Slammer, but why am I suddenly on lock-down?"

"I dunno, Greenie. But whatever the reason, it's probably a good one." He said as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Look, none of us know how to handle having a girl here okay? Anything we can remember, it's always just guys, and having a girl makes everyone…. protective I guess. So don't take it so hard, alright?"

Jessica sighed and nodded.

"Okay, so back to the spices…"

* * *

That day couldn't have ended any later for Jessica. Since she'd woken up so late, her lunch was breakfast so she didn't have much of a break from Frypan's cooking lessons.

She went straight to her room, having eaten early. She wasn't necessarily tired, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

But just her luck, Newt was already in the room when she got there.

"Hey." She said as she walked in, flopping down on her bed.

Newt muttered something like a reply and then turned and left the room.

Jessica sighed, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Why wouldn't Newt tell her what happened?

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel and razor, deciding now would be a good time to shower.

Jessica sighed, heading for the showers as she looked up. The sun was still so bright, even though it was nearing the evening, and the heat hadn't lessened either.

Eventually, she made it to the showers and spent the next hour rinsing the dirt and grit off in the cold water.

When she finished, she threw her hair up in a bun and headed off for dinner.

She grabbed one of the plates she'd set out before hand and sat Next to Chuck. Thomas and Minho joined them quickly, but Jessica saw no sign of Newt.

"You alright there, she-bean?" Thomas asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah." Jessica mumbled, picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, nudging her arm.

Jessica sighed, "It's just- what was such a big deal yesterday that I can't even be outside without a shucking guard?"

"What do you mean? What'd Newt tell you?" Minho asked.

"Just that Winston spiked my drink." Jessica said.

"What?" Chuck said.

"Look, what happened wasn't important, and all that matters is that no one got hurt, you're safe, and Winston's paying the consequences for what he did." Thomas said.

"But that's just the thing; I don't know what he did, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Jessica said.

"Just trust us, alright?" Minho said.

Jessica sighed, leaning back in her chair again.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Later that night, Jessica stared at the ceiling in the dark. She cast Newt another glance, waiting to make sure he was asleep.

She turned and looked out the window at the closed doors, wondering if the Grievers could climb. If they could, wouldn't they have just gotten the Gladers by now? She sighed again, noticing the steady breathing coming from the other side of the room.

Newt was asleep.

She slowly stood up, not wanting the bed to creak, and padded across the room to the door. She grabbed the doorknob, twisting it incredibly slowly, hoping Newt was a heavy sleeper. She finally got the door open, and slipped out the door before shutting it again quietly.

As soon as she was out of the Homestead, she pulled out the flashlight she'd tucked in her boot and turned it on. She headed straight for the Slammer, intending on finding Winston and trying to find out what the big deal is.

She found him quickly, sprawled on his cell floor, snoring loudly. She rolled her eyes and kicked one of the bars on the door, causing him to stir.

"Don't tell me it's already morning." He said, turning over, stopping when he saw Jessica.

"What do you want?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"I want to know what the hell happened yesterday." Jessica said without emotion.

Winston smirked, "You mean you don't remember? Hm. I'll be honest, I didn't think I got you that drunk."

"This isn't funny Winston. I want to know what happened."

"Well tough klunk for you." He said. "You wanna know what happened? Figure it out yourself."

It was silent for a moment, Jessica not wanting to leave without more information.

"Look, all I'll say is, I really do regret what I did, okay? And if Alby's keeping it quiet from you, it's probably for your benefit."

"Like you care about what benefits me." Jessica shot back.

"I do." Winston said seriously. "Now scram, or I'll start shouting for the others."

"But-"

"Now." He said finally.

Jessica huffed, giving Winston one last glare before stomping off.

She crept back into the room, laying down on her bed with the most frustration she's ever felt. She sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep.

* * *

For the next couple of days, things carried on with tension. Newt didn't speak to Jessica further than a greeting, and it was killing both of them. Jessica nearly cried a few times, trying to figure out why Newt refused to say a word to her, and what had happened that night.

At dinner one night, she became desperate for answers. She saw Chuck walking around, and she looked behind her to make sure no one saw her before she headed over to him.

"Chuck!" She called, causing him to look at her.

"What's up, Jessie?

"Look, I know it's not exactly the thing anyone wants to talk about, but what happened the other night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just.. what happened? Newt's acting like it's such a huge deal but I just can't figure it out."

"Sorry Jessie… I really don't know anything about it. I would tell you if I knew."

She sighed, seeing Newt walk by.

"Okay, thanks." She said, hurrying off to catch up with Newt.

"Newt!" She shouted as he turned to her.

He sighed, nodding. "Hey Jessie."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but for the love of shuck, would you please tell me what happened?" She begged.

"Jessie it's not important." He said.

"It is!"

"No it's not!" He shouted. "Just leave it alone."

Jessica sighed as Newt walked away. Again. He was doing that a lot lately, dodging her questions, avoiding her, looking away when she spoke. And it hurt.

Jessica stood there, fighting back tears as she felt something inside of her. It was a pain, not a physical pain, but a ripping at her heart that she felt inside her.

She whipped around, letting the tears fall as she sprinted as fast as possible to the wall. She ran as fast as she could, tripping every now and then but managing to catch her balance as she did. She finally reached one of the walls, slamming her hands down on it in anger.

She let out one more loud sob as she slid down the wall to the ground, crying her eyes out. She'd never felt anything like this before, and all she wanted was for it to stop.

She looked up, seeing the dark sky, and she finally made her decision.

Without hesitation, she stood and grabbed the vines on the wall. She pulled herself up, then put her feet in the vines as she reached further up again. She climbed the wall, still sobbing all the while, when she heard her name, but she ignored it.

"Jessica!" She heard Minho shouting her name, but she refused to look down.

She heard it again, this time coming from two voices, neither stopping her until she heard it from that one particular voice.

That light yet burdened voice with a thick accent.

"Jessica please, I'm sorry!"

Jessica hesitated, before looking down, seeing Newt standing at the bottom of the wall, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Please, Jessie please, come down." Thomas said.

"Why?" She cried.

"Jessica, please, I promise, I'll explain everything, just please come down!"

"No!" She screamed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm done!" She shouted, "I'm done! I'm not staying here anymore! I won't sit here and let you ignore me!"

"You can't jump off of there!" Minho said.

"Watch me!"

"No!" Newt cried, falling to his knees as he let his tears spill over his cheeks.

"No, Jessica, please just come down, jumping off of there won't solve anything!"

"And how would you know?!"

"Because I tried it!" He shouted.

Jessica paused.

"Jessica, I tried jumping off those bloody walls, and it won't work. Please, love, just come down."

Jessica paused long enough to look at Newt, seeing the terror in his eyes.

"Did… did you just call me love?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, "Yes, I did. Jessica, love, please come down from there." He begged.

Jessica stayed there on the wall, tears still trickling down her face.

After what seemed like ages to everyone, she slowly reached down, lowering herself down the wall. Newt stood, moving out of her way, and before her feet touched the ground, she was pulled off the wall and her face was suddenly pressed into Newt's shirt, and she felt his arms wrap around her as she continued to cry, feeling her anger and sadness melt away but she cried nonetheless.

"Don't do that again. Don't ever pull another bloody thing like that again." He said into her hair as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Newt I'm-"

"Hush, it's alright love, it's alright." He said as he held her head against his shoulder.

She stood there in his arms, shaking as she heard Thomas and Minho say something to Newt about talking to Alby.

Minutes passed by as she stayed there, wrapped in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever, finally feeling a sense of safety in his hold.

She didn't know how long it was until Newt pulled away from her, and just when she thought he was going to leave, he reached down and picked her up.

Despite what she would normally do, she let him carry her to their room, keeping her face pressed against his chest the entire time.

Luckily for her, the Gladers were still occupied by another wrestling match between Gally and some poor shank.

They finally reached their room, and Newt pressed his back against the door to push it open.

For a moment, Jessica thought she would need to get down, but instead Newt gently put her down her bed, no, his bed.

She gave him a confused look, and he shook his head.

"You're staying with me tonight."

Jessica nodded as he closed the door, and came back to sit next to her, pulling her close to him again.

She didn't argue as she laid her head on his chest again, no longer crying but she remained silent with a solemn look on her face.

She felt Newt resting his head on hers, and she saw their hands only inches apart. She hesitated for a moment, then slowly reached for his, but before she could, he took hers first.

She sighed, almost smiling as she felt sparks fly up her arm until she remembered everything that had happened.

"Newt?"

"Hm?"

"What do you mean you've tried jumping off the walls before?"

Newt sighed, knowing this conversation would eventually come.

"Jessica, a while back, I… I was a Runner, and I was sick of it. Sick of everything, the Glade, the Maze, everything."

Jessica sighed as she anticipated what he would say next.

"So one day, I was in the Maze, and I made my decision. A bloody stupid decision. I climbed halfway up the bloody wall and jumped right off. Alby found me, brought me back before the doors closed. The Med-jacks did their best to fix me up, but my stupid leg never healed the right way. Ever since then, I've been ten times slower with this bloody limp."

Jessica shifted closer to him as he continued.

"I didn't want you to jump, Jessica, I wouldn't have survived if I'd lost you. Or if you ended up like me."

Jessica sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She trailed off as tears filled her eyes again. "I couldn't stand you not talking to me, and-" She was cut off as Newt pulled her forward to chest again.

"It's alright, love, it's alright." He said as he held her close, refusing to let her go.

"Why? Why did you just stop talking to me?"

Newt sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

"Jessica, there are things you don't know. Things you should know."

"What happened?" She asked, pulling away to look at him.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, no doubt Alby will want to see us and we'll worry about that then."

Jessica sighed, then nodded.

"Okay."

Before she had the chance to move, Newt pulled her back to him again, and she didn't argue and laid her head down on his chest.

A million thoughts flew around in her head but she pushed them away and took the chance she had to stay where she was, safe in his arms.

* * *

 **AAAAAH THE FLUFF. I love fluff. Fluff is life. R &R **


	5. Let the Truth Be Told

Jessica woke up gradually, tired and slow as she remembered what happened last night. She felt her shoulders drop a little when she remembered holding onto the wall, threatening to jump off. She almost screamed at herself before she felt something shift behind her, and she remembered the last thing that had happened last night.

She had fallen asleep in Newt's arms.

She immediately relaxed back into his hold, seeing his arms still wrapped around her. She smiled slightly before Newt shifted again, and she assumed he was awake.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied, holding her closer to him, and when he did, she couldn't help but smile.

They sat there quietly for a while, until Jessica broke the silence.

"Newt?"

"Mhm?"

"Last night… you- you called me love." She said quietly.

"Yeah I did." He said, "And before you ask, yes, I did mean it."

Jessica felt her heart soar and butterflies filled her stomach.

"I need you to know that I care about you." He said, "I would have done whatever I had to to convince you to come down that wall without jumping."

A knock at the door sounded, and when it opened, Thomas stood there.

"Alby wants to see you guys." He said, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Newt nodded and stood, Jessica standing as well, and before she could take a step, Thomas had her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just wanna get this over with." She said.

The three headed down to find Alby and Minho waiting for them. Everyone else was busy working, and Alby looked like he might pass out from worry.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He said, sighing. "Follow me."

Jessica felt a horrible fear inside about what Alby would do.

"Alby-"

"Let's go." He said again, sterner this time.

Jessica swallowed, taking one slow step forward as Alby walked in front of them.

"Come on." Newt said gently, pulling her along from her back.

They followed Alby to a room in the Homestead, and when they got there, he sat down heavily in a chair, putting his face in his hands.

"Take a seat." He said through his hands.

Jessica sat down, Newt next to her and Minho on her other side, and it was silent for a moment before Alby spoke again.

"Okay, clearly, this did not work out like we planned." He said, "Jessica, you have every right to know what happened... and we tried to keep that from you. And that was a mistake. So I'm just gonna cut right to it; the other night, when Winston spiked your drink... that's not all he did."

Jessica looked between the four boys in the room, all of which looked uncomfortable.

"Alby... what happened?" She asked.

Alby shifted, unsure of how to go about telling her.

"Winston kissed you." Newt said shortly. "He kissed you while you were drunk and he didn't even feel any regret for it."

Jessica felt a sinking feeling in her gut. He had kissed her? She thought, what else had happened that night that she couldn't remember?

Jessica looked down, unsure of how she felt after finally hearing what she wanted to know so desperately.

"Jessie?" Thomas asked, causing her to look up. "Are you okay?"

Jessica sighed, nodding, "Yeah, I guess..."

"You don't look okay." Minho said.

"I just.. I don't know what to do now I guess." She said.

"Well, I guess right now, the question is, what do you want to do?" Alby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now you know what really happened, you deserve a choice about what you're gonna do; kitchen duty, or Track Hoe?" Alby said.

Jessica looked around at the boys in the room, then at her hands in her lap.

"I'll be a Track Hoe." She said, looking up again.

Alby nodded, "That's your final decision?"

"Yeah." Jessica said with a sigh.

Alby nodded again before standing up.

"Alright then. The others will be up in about a half hour." He said as he left.

The other four didn't say anything else as Thomas and Minho left for the Maze and Jessica and Newt headed back to their room.

Jessica sat down on her bed again, an awkward silence settling between her and Newt.

"Newt?"

He turned faster than she'd said his name.

"Yeah?"

"You know… I do remember some of the stuff that happened that night."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"And… I know I was acting… odd most of the time…"

"Yeah?"

"I remember I said I wanted to kiss you."

Newt stopped and looked up, unmoving.

"And?"

"And I still do." Jessica said, standing.

Newt looked at her, his heart racing as he took a step forward without thinking.

"Do you?" She asked, their faces inches apart.

He gently leaned in, breathing the constant scent she had as their foreheads touched, "I do." He said before he closed the small space between their lips, pressing his gently against hers as she kissed him back, almost hesitantly as she felt her heart skip beats. She was in a bliss for a moment, and his hands were suddenly resting on her hips, her arms on his shoulders with their eyes closed.

He pulled back just enough to look at her again, before he caught the smile on her face as she tucked her head under his.

"Newt…"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

He smiled, holding her tighter.

"I love you too." He said.

"So are we okay now?" She asked, as they pulled away, both smiling.

"Yeah, I think we're okay."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Life in the Glade couldn't have been any better for Jessica. Everything was finally back to the way it was, and she and Newt were finally talking again. For once, everything seemed okay.

It was right around the afternoon, and she was working some of the dirt, trying to uproot a few weeds. She finally pulled them up, and sat back for a moment to catch her breath.

She looked around at the Track Hoes, her eyes stopping on a dirty blonde head of hair. Newt too stood up for a moment, and their eyes met, and instead of turning away, the two smiled before turning back to their work.

Soon enough, someone called for dinner and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The Gladers began to make their way to the Homestead, and Newt caught up with Jessica.

"Hard day today?" He asked, pulling her closer to him as they walked to their room.

"No," She muttered, wiping sweat off her forehead, "just hot." It was exceedingly hot today, and the idea to peel her shirt off had occurred to her more than once. She groaned as Newt opened the door, and she immediately pulled her shirt over her head. Newt's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Smirking, she wrapped wadded up her shirt and tossed it on the bed. "Like what ya see?" He chuckled before tossing her a shirt, "Maybe, but I don't think it's a good idea to walk round like that."

"Fine." She replied, as if she would've gone through the Glade without a shirt.

It only took her a moment to pull a new shirt on and the two headed back out to get dinner, Newt keeping her pulled close to him.

"Why don't you two go make out somewhere else?" George said with a smirk as they walked by.

"Shuck off, George!" Jessica laughed.

She shook her head as they walked to dinner, Newt stopping before he walked through.

"I need to go talk to Alby." Newt said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute then." Jessica replied.

Newt smiled and kissed her shortly before leaving.

"Hey Jessie where's your boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Talking to Alby, where's yours?" Jessica replied, earning a cheer from the Gladers around.

"Hey Chuck!" She shouted, jogging up to the boy.

"What's up Jessie?"

"Do you know where Thomas is?"

"I think he's in the mapping room, why?"

"Eh, I'm bored." She said as she jogged off again and sat on a fallen log in the forest near the Map Room, waiting outside for Thomas. It didn't take long before she heard the door swing open, and she looked up, seeing Thomas finally walking out with the rest of the Runners. Thomas saw her and walked over.

"How's it going, Greenie?"

Jess rolled her eyes, still disliking her nickname.

"When will y'all stop calling me that?"

"As soon as the next Greenie comes outta the box."

"You know you were a greenie not too far back right?"

"Well I'm not a Greenie anymore she-bean, you are."

Again Jessica rolled her eyes. Who even came up with that shucking nickname anyway? Whoever did she made a mental note to kill him.

Thomas started walking in the direction of the Kitchen,

"Let's get some grub. I'm starving."

Jess stood up following Thomas.

"So why were you waiting outside the Map Room?"

"It was a long day, I was bored, and Newt's busy talking to Alby about something."

"Nice to know I'm your last resort."

"Oh get over yourself, shuck-face."

"Well you didn't-"

Thomas froze. Jessica turned to look at him, confused. Then she heard it, a whirring and clicking of metal. She turned and saw a large, bulbous creature with no distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground coming out of the. Odd lights flashed from an unknown source, revealing blurs of silver spikes and glistening flesh. Wicked instrument-tipped appendages protruded from its body like arms: a saw blade, a set of shears, and long rods.

"Thomas…" She said, frozen where she stood.

"Run." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Run!" He shouted, throwing some sort of branch at the creature as he turned to run, pushing her ahead of him as he did.

Jessica surged forward as she heard the creature screech behind them. She ran right next to Thomas, pushing herself to run faster as she heard the grieved gaining on them. They were just passing the maze doors when Thomas shouted, the Griever having caught one of his legs with it's claw-like limb. She turned quickly, seeing the huge beast standing over Thomas as he fought to get away.

Instincts took over, and she grabbed another branch and hurled it at, stopping it just long enough for Thomas to get up.

Jessica could hear the other Gladers, but her eyes were focused on the huge creature in front of her. Thomas stood in front of her, his hand behind him as if he could protect her from the creature by doing so.

In front of them, the Griever had stopped, standing still. Thomas made a move to run to the side, and the creature screeched again, stepping forward. Thomas stepped back again as he put everything together.

Behind them, the doors started to close, and Thomas made what he felt could be the worst decision of his life.

"Jessica, when I tell you, I want you to turn around and go into the Maze." He said, still staring the Griever down.

"What! Thomas, no, all you've ever told me about that thing is never go in there!" Jessica said.

"Well, now we have a Griever in front of us, and I'm telling you to do the only thing that might end with us alive, now, wait for me to tell you-"

"Thomas, what the hell? Just run the other way!" Jessica yelled.

"Jess, it's not going to let us go any other way!" He shouted, "It's chasing us into the maze; it's going to force us in there or it's going to kill us! Now get ready to run!" He finished.

Jessica stopped arguing and readied herself to run into the maze. Her heart was racing and she suddenly froze when she heard her name.

"Jessica!"

She tried to look past the Griever, looking for her blonde boy but she couldn't see any other Glader with the monster in the way.

"Newt!" She shouted, wishing more than anything that she could run straight into his arms.

"Let's go! Come on!" He shouted as the two sprinted into the Maze, the Griever right behind them.

Jessica ran faster than she ever had, trying to focus on what Thomas was saying instead of Newt's shouting for her.

She heard the doors shut, cutting off Newt's voice as the only noise she heard became the Griever behind them.

Newt saw Jessica first. Her face showed pure terror as she stood behind Thomas, backing... into the Maze? He saw the Griever in front of them, gears whirring and blades flashing through the air. He burst into action without thinking, and sprinted as hard as he could to Jessica. There was a loud noise as the doors started closing. Thomas was just passing through with Jessica right behind him, the Griever close on their tail. Newt ran faster than he ever had thought possible.

Suddenly there was a force like a boulder at his chest. He fell backwards, the wind knocked out of him. Furious, he jumped up, trying to keep running after them. Some of the Gladers had grabbed Newt, stopping him.

"Jessica!" he yelled as he struggled to free himself from the Gladers grasp.

He yanked his arms free and continued running towards them, stumbling at first from the sudden release, then sprinting full speed again. He kept yelling Jessica's name, not able to focus on anything but her in the maze. His mind flashed to images of Jessica getting stung. Her going through the Changing out in the maze at night. The Runners finding her body the next day. He shook his head, wiping the images from his mind. He kept running but was tackled to the ground by the Gladers, them having just caught up to him. He struggled to throw them off him but more had come to help hold him back. He caught one last glimpse of her caramel hair, before the doors closed with that thunderous boom that he had grown used to but that day it was the worst sound in the world to him.

"Come on!" Thomas said again, as the two tried to get away from the Griever.

The two continued running through the maze for what felt like forever, Jessica only relying on Thomas' memorization of the Maze.

"Down here!" Thomas shouted as they turned a corner.

Jessica followed him, sprinting down the narrow path when the walls started rumbling as they started to close in on the two.

"Keep going!" Thomas yelled, trying to pick up speed.

Jessica heard the griever behind them but the thing sounded further off than it should have been. She tossed a look over her shoulder, seeing that the creature had stopped at the start of the path, as if it was afraid to follow them.

The walls continued to get closer to them on either side. The opening was so close, but she didn't think she could run any more. Her heart was pounding, and she felt like she couldn't get air into her lungs.

Finally, she passed the end of the pathway, just as the walls closed behind them. She finally slowed, having come face to face with another wall as she held her hands against it, keeping herself balanced with it.

She stood there, staring at the ground and finally, the realization of what just happened came crashing down on her. She was in the maze. She was going to die. And she would never see Newt again.

"Dammit!" She shouted, slamming her fist down on the wall.

"What, are you okay?" Thomas asked, rushing over to her.

"No!" She yelled, turning around, allowing Thomas to see her face, which had tears running down it.

"How in the world would I be okay? I just left Newt- and I'll never- he's gonna-" She whirled around and slammed her hand into the wall again. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? It was like a reminder that life she built here could be ripped away from her any moment. This wasn't the place to fall in love, love was a weakness in this hell hole. But love was the only thing keeping her strong. And if love's what's going to help her survive this place then so be it. Alright then, I am not going to die here, she thought as determination filled her. Screw the whole, 'no one survives a night in the maze.' Her and Thomas were going to be the shucking exceptions. "I am not going to die in here." She whispered, eyes flashing at Thomas. "We are not going to die in here. You and me are going to make it through the night." Thomas looked shocked at her sudden declaration, as she walked ahead of him, staring at the sky, "You and me Thomas, we're going to live. You hear me? So you better have some sort of bright idea in that klunky brain of yours since it was your idea to run into this shucking place."

Thomas straightened his runners pack, thanking any God out there that he hadn't taken it off. Her determination rubbing off on him. He was a runner for shucking sake, he knew this place almost as well as Minho, and for now that would have to do. So he racked his brain for some sort of plan.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

Thomas sighed, clearly trying to find a way out of the situation himself.

"I don't know, but I will make sure you get back into the Glade." He said.

"And what about you?" She asked. "I'm not going to let you do something stupid just to get me back there."

"Okay, fine, both of us." He said. "We'll both get back into the Glade, somehow."

"Well how do you expect that to happen? Thomas, we're in the Maze. I don't-"

"I know, Jessica, I know. I realize we're in the Maze, but I'm not going to just give up and say we're done for."

Jessica sighed, "Alright, then, what do we do?" She asked.

Thomas looked around, trying to find his answer.

"Okay." He said, "Okay, here's what what we're gonna do; you are not gonna go anywhere more than five feet away from me, okay? We have got to stay together."

"Okay,"

"And whatever I say, you have to trust me. There's no time for hesitation out here."

Jessica nodded again as Thomas looked around.

"Alright, just- just follow me." He said as he started slowly down one of the dark stone paths.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cliffhanger. Sorry for the long wait. And the cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always, I love reviews. Love y'all! R &R **


	6. Into The Maze

**Hey guys, sorry for a long wait for this chapter, but I think you'll find it worth the wait.**

* * *

Jessica had followed Thomas around the maze for a few hours now, and she was slightly more relaxed. They had seen grievers, but Thomas carefully maneuvered around them avoiding their attention.

After so long, her energy was finally draining, and she wished she had something to eat. She hadn't eaten since lunch back in the glade, and now she wanted nothing more than some sort of food.

"Jessica." Thomas said quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come on, stay with me now." He said, as they continued to creep around the corners of the Maze.

As they walked, Jessica wondered why it was so difficult to survive in the Maze. So far, they hadn't seen many Grievers, and Thomas had easily taught her to stay quiet when they did see one.

"Thomas, what time is it?" She asked as he glanced down at his watch.

"Five forty-eight." He whispered back.

Jessica nodded, following Thomas quietly through the pathways. After gathering her bearings once they were in the maze, she had managed to calm down, and now the Maze hardly bothered her. Like it was just a normal job.

"Griever!" Thomas whispered, stopping her in her tracks. She stood stock still, hardly breathing as she listened to the whirring clicks from the creature.

As she had done several times by now, she waited for Thomas' cue to tell her it was safe again. This time, he took far longer than normal. They stood there for a few minutes, when Thomas spoke.

"Jess, I think this one knows where we are." He whispered.

"What, is it looking at us?" She asked.

"No, but it's not leaving, it's like it's trying to-" He stopped, just as Jessica heard the screech from the creature as Thomas turned around, pushing her forward as he shouted.

"Run!"

She did as he told her, sprinting forward as fast as she could as she heard the Griever behind them.

No, she thought. She had not come this far to lose to the creatures now.

Within seconds, she turned around and pulled out the knife Thomas had given her and threw it straight at the Griever.

To her own surprise, the creature stepped back, the knife buried in the blubbery flesh.

She had no time to feel success when Thomas yelled at her again.

"Jessica, come on!" He screamed at her, and she turned on her heel, sprinting after Thomas.

"Come on," He said, a little quieter, and more to himself than her.

He stopped running just for long enough for her to pass him, and he pushed her ahead of him, down a long path that was closing already.

A sudden screech behind them immediately told her that the Griever was still behind them.

"Run!" He shouted, both of them running as fast as they could, pushing themselves to the limit.

She was almost to the end when the walls started brushing her shoulders.

"Faster! Come on!" Thomas shouted behind her.

She finally made it out, falling on the ground as she passed the walls. She stood right back up, turning around to help Thomas, just as the Griever grabbed him. His knife went flying out of his hand, sliding along the stone floor as the walls started to crush the Griever.

"Run!" Thomas shouted, trying to free himself from the griever's claw-like grip.

She hesitated, looking from Thomas to the path. The Griever was already crushed between the walls, but it was still moving around.

"GO!" He shouted at her.

Jessica instead grabbed Thomas' knife, and headed straight towards him and the Griever.

"What are you doing?" He screamed, trying to push her away.

"I'm saving your shucking life!" She shouted,taking the knife and pushing it as far into the Griever as she could. She felt the Griever start to slow, but just barely, and she nearly smiled, knowing the Griever was finally going to die. She continued pushing the knife in further, when something sharp bit into her arm, and she couldn't hold in the shout she released when pain started flowing from her arm.

"Jessica, just go! Now!" Thomas shouted, knowing she'd been hurt.

"No!" She cried, clenching her teeth through the pain as the knife went in even further.

"Jessica!"

"It's almost gone…." She said, when the creature suddenly released Thomas, and went limp. Jessica stumbled backwards, Thomas catching her before she could fall.

"Dammit, Jessica what the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Shit." He said, grabbing her flannel shirt, and tying around her arm, just above the brutal cut on her arm.

"What?" She asked, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to ignore the burning pain in her arm.

"It stung you."

Her eyes, snapped open, looking down at the gash on her bicep, seeing the dark liquid mixed with her blood.

"Shuck." She breathed, trying to reach up to grab the aching wound.

"No, don't touch it, that might make it worse." Thomas said, pushing her hand away.

He looked up, and gave a small sigh of relief.

"Okay," he said, looking around. "Okay, I know where we are, we're close to the doors, and it's almost light."

"Okay, so?" Jessica asked.

"So," He said, pulling her arm around his shoulders as he stood.

"We're gonna go back to the Glade, get the Griever serum, and then you're gonna be fine."

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna be fine?" She asked, tripping over her own feet.

"Because I will make sure you do. " He said, pulling her along the path. "Newt would kill me if I didn't."

Her vision was blurring, and she kept tripping despite the fact that Thomas was carrying half her weight.

She became vaguely aware of light coming into view when she heard Thomas' muffled voice.

"Come on Jessie."

"I am." She said, pulling her head back up, just as they turned a corner, and all the Gladers came into view.

"Jess, come on, it's right there, we can make it." He said.

The Gladers started shouting at them to hurry, and the sound turned to a muffled roar.

Thomas pulled her out of the Maze, and light filled her vision and when she could finally see again, she was looking up from the ground, and Newt's face was only inches from hers.

His mouth was moving, and he looked panicked, but she couldn't hear anything past the pounding in her ears. Alby's face passed into view, then Thomas', both saying things to the other Gladers, but she still couldn't hear any of it.

Newt's face caught her attention again, and she did her best to focus on it as her consciousness continued to fade.

All the sounds around her came back in a rushing wave, and there were so many things happening she didn't know what to focus on.

"Jessica love, please, stay with me, don't leave me. You're gonna be alright."

Another shot of pain from her arm caused her to gasp, and she felt hands grab her arm, holding it in someone else's view.

"It's spreading faster than it should."

She heard someone say.

Another white hot pain shot through her arm before she let go completely, hearing someone yell for the Med-Jacks before the world vanished.

* * *

 _A young girl sat at a table, a man sitting across from her. He was speaking to her, explaining something._

 _She nodded, but it didn't look like she understood or even believed much of what he said._

* * *

Newt watched Jessica as she laid on the bed. Of all the things she had to be after she got stung, she _had_ to be still. Every other Glader would wake up, fight, scream, or at least move around in unconsciousness, but Jessica just laid still.

For eight days now, the Med-Jacks had been pouring water and soup into her mouth so she wouldn't starve or get dehydrated. Newt did his best to work in the gardens, and do his jobs as second in command, but he was worried.

Not to mention, the entire Glade had been brought down. Everyone loved Jessica, and knowing that she had been stung caused them to worry as well. When Newt couldn't be with her, another Glader would take his place.

He could only hope that she would wake up soon.

* * *

 _She was thirteen, sitting with three other kids next to her. One of them looked familiar. Thomas._

 _The other was a girl she had never seen, with long, dark hair. There was also a boy, who looked around her age, with light brown hair._

 _They were in the middle of a conversation, and she heard the man talking._

" _... must understand that this is important. All of this is happening for a reason. You each are extremely important, in different ways, but even so."_

 _He paused for a moment, waiting for them to process._

" _Wicked is good." He said._

" _Wicked is good." The group replied._

 _Before anything else happened, the scene changed, and now she saw a face she knew good and well._

" _Newt," She watched herself say it, a single tear sliding down her face._

 _They were standing with each other, her face pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around her._

" _It'll be alright, I'll see you again._

" _But you won't know me."_

" _I don't care. I'll see you and I'll just know, I will know that you are the most perfect girl I have and will ever know."_

 _She sighed, looking up at him._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too." He said._

 _The images swirled again, only skipping ahead by a couple hours, and she watched as Newt was placed into the box, already unconscious._

" _I love you." She whispered one more time as he left her sight, and her sight changed to white light that grew brighter and brighter._

* * *

Jessica's eyes snapped open, and she laid there for a moment before she let her eyes roam around, surveying where she was.

She was in the Med-Jacks' place, and she caught sight of Minho sitting in a chair next to her.

The all too familiar pain in her arm returned, and she couldn't help the gasp that slipped past her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard the chair topple over, and she opened her eyes again to see Minho's face only inches from hers.

"Jessica, are you alright?"

"Give me some space, you shank."

He sighed, and leaned back a bit.

"Okay, don't move, stay right there, I'm gonna go get the Med-Jacks."

He ran out of the room, and despite his orders, Jessica sat up, steadying herself as she felt dizzy at first. She looked out the window, seeing the sun high in the sky, which meant it was probably around noon.

She heard feet pounding in the hall, and she turned to see Jeff and Minho run into the room.

"I thought I told you to not to move." Minho said as Jeff walked forward.

"You did, I just suck at listening." Jessica replied as Jeff unwound the bandage from her arm.

"It looks better, there's not even a trace of the sting, just the cut." He said.

He stood just as Newt burst into the room, having ran across the Glade to get to the Med-Jacks' place.

The room was frozen for a moment until Newt walked forward again, and grabbed Jessica in the tightest hug she'd ever felt.

"Bloody hell, I'm never leaving you alone again." He said into her hair.

She almost smiled, until she realized what had happened.

"Where's Alby?" She asked as Newt let her go.

"Right here." Alby said as he walked in. "I'll tell you what Greenie, that was the strangest reaction to a Griever sting I've ever seen."

"Why didn't you banish me?"

"Normally, when someone gets stung, they shuck out and scream their lungs out. Sometimes they make it through, and it's not too much of a problem, but you didn't even do anything. You just laid there for eight days."

"Eight days?" Jessica asked.

"So, we decided to wait till you woke up, and see what you knew." Alby finished.

"So, you're awake." Minho said. "What do you know?"

Jessica sighed, digging through everything she'd seen in what felt like the past hour.

"Not much. Most of it is this blur, but… I do know that the Maze, it's not a prison, it's a test. The people that sends up a Greenie every month? They call themselves WICKED, and they think they're helping the world."

"What do you mean they think they're helping?" Minho asked.

"I mean they think they're being good little shanks that are gonna save the world."

"Save the world from what?" Minho asked.

"This thing, I think they called it the flare, but I don't know a lot about it. All I remember from that is that it's some kind of sickness that makes you go buggin nuts, turns you into a crazy shank."

"How?" Alby pressed.

"I don't know! That's pretty much all I can make of it." Jessica said.

Alby sighed and pulled a hand across his face.

"Okay," he said, "Okay, great, I've got a shuck load of confused Gladers, limited supplies. two she-beans-"

"Wait what?" Jessica asked. "Two girls?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Minho said.

"While you were out, another girl came up, congrats, you're not the Greenie anymore."

"The only problem is, ever since she came up, the box hasn't gone back down." Alby added.

"What?" Jessica asked. "So you mean WICKED's shucked us over? We're not getting any more supplies?"

"Woah, calm down, Jessie." Alby said, "We don't know anything about her, she hasn't woken up since she got here."

"Well how long since she's been here?" Jessica asked.

"Two days."

"And what? She's takin a nap or something?"

"From what we can tell she's in some sort of coma. At least that's what these two say." Newt said, nodding to the Med-Jacks.

Jessica nodded, but sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like the fact that a second girl is here is a bad thing."

"Why? You think she's gonna go steal lover boy from you?" Minho asked.

"No," Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "I remember seeing another girl, and all I know is I've got a bad feeling about her."

"Yeah, well, you're not alone on that one." Alby said.

"Gally isn't a fan of her either."

"Well that's one thing we can agree on." Jessica said.

It was quite a bit longer until Alby stood.

"Alright, well, it's about time to turn in." He said, heading to the door, "You gonna be okay getting to your room?"

"Yeah." Jessica said.

Alby nodded before leaving, Minho standing as well.

"See you later, Jessie."

Jessica nodded as the last of the Gladers left the room, leaving her and Newt.

"Here," Newt said, helping her stand.

"I'm okay." She reassured him as she steadied herself.

He nodded, and helped her out of the room. They happened to pass by Theresa on their way out and Jessica stared at her as she walked by. Newt had agreed with letting her walk on her own, but nonetheless, he kept an arm around her shoulders as he walked her out of the Med-Jacks' place and to their room.

"Hey, Jessie, you're back!"

"Welcome back, Jess!"

"How ya like your new Greenie?"

Every Glader gave some sort of remark, some even coming up to hug their she-bean as the pair walked back to their room. They finally reached the room, and Jessica sat down on the bed as soon as they did.

She was able to walk and get around fine, but she was still tired and physically drained from the Changing.

"Are you alright?" Newt asked as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm just… tired I guess." She said, leaning into his arms.

He held her there for a moment, his head resting on hers as they sat there.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I- Jessie… I was scared, Jessie, I was bloody terrified." He admitted, holding her tighter. "You didn't wake up for eight days, and the entire time, all I could think of, was that one day the Med-Jacks were gonna come find me, and tell me that you... " He stopped, trailing off instead of finishing his sentence.

"Newt-"

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. The bloody idea…"

Jessica held onto him now, her arms around his neck as she reassured him.

"I will never leave you." She said.

Newt sighed, breathing in and taking in everything. She was finally back, she was safe, and in his arms.

Jessica woke up slowly, feeling the slow, steady rise and fall of Newt's chest behind her. She smiled thinly, and thought for a moment. What was going to happen now? Did wicked intend to send girls here now? And why did she react so differently to the griever sting than the other gladers would?

She sighed, nudging Newt gently.

"Hm… what?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, I need to get moving around again." She said, standing as she pulled on her shoes. "I am _not_ going to waste my time. If wicked sent another girl here, there's a reason. And I'm going to figure out what it is."

This seemed to wake him up, and he stood as well.

"Alright," He said as stepped closer to her. "but please Jessie, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" He asked, his forehead resting on hers.

"Okay." She said before he kissed her briefly, bringing a smile to her lips.

She stepped out of the room, and together they walked through the homestead and out into the glade.

"Jessica!" Jessica heard before she was nearly knocked over by Thomas. He held her in one of the tightest hugs she'd ever felt, and he didn't let go.

"Thomas. Tom, I need to breathe."

Thomas let go, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jessica said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Are you okay? I mean you only scared the living klunk out of me."

"I'm fine." Jessica said.

"Jessie!" Once again, Jessica was nearly knocked over, but this time by a shorter person.

"Hey Chuck." Jessica said, hugging the kid back.

"Jessie, you scared us, we didn't know if you would be okay or not." He said as he let go of her.

"Well, I am. I'm okay." She reassured with a smile.

"Hey Jess!" A shout from the mapping room brought her attention to Minho.

"C'mere, Alby wants to see you." He said.

"Oh the fun never ends." Jessica said as she and Newt started walking to the mapping room.

Once inside, she sat down, only Minho and Alby there, Thomas coming in behind Jessica and Newt.

"Alright," He began, "I've been thinking… and after hearing about what happened in the maze, I think I'm about to make a risky decision."

"Woah, Alby, she didn't do anything wrong." Newt said, standing.

"That's not what I'm talking about lover boy, sit down." Alby said.

"Jessica, Thomas told me that in the maze, after you figured out that you only had one option, you were calm, you didn't panic, and you did what he told you to do. Is that true?" He asked.

"Well yeah, what other option did I have?" She asked.

"Not many." Albby agreed, "So, it's been an idea for a while now, that we make you a runner.

"What?" Jessica asked in complete shock. "Why? I mean, why would you make me a runner."

"In the maze, you have everything a runner needs. You were fast, you didn't hesitate, and not to mention your ridiculous amount of guts to face a griver and stick a knife in it."

"Yeah but-"

"Jessie, I'm not going to make you be a runner if you don't think you can handle it, but we're getting closer to finding a way out of here."

"Hold on," Newt interrupted. "Where's my say in this? She almost died back there, and now you want to put her right back in? This is bloody insane! Have you all gone shucking mad?" He yelled.

"Calm down Newt, we haven't even heard Jessica's decision yet." Thomas said, bringing all eyes back to Jessica.

"Well, Jessie." Minho said, "What'dya say?"

* * *

 **Lol cliffhanger again. I'll be back soon. Reviews are my favorite. Love to all.**


	7. Running

"Jessica, this is ridiculous." Newt said, following her around the room.

"Newt, I said I would do it; there's no turning back now."

"Jessie, it's too dangerous, I won't let you do it."

"Newt, this is my decision. If I can do something to get us out of here faster, I see no reason why I shouldn't take the chance."

"I love you." He said. "Isn't that reason enough?"

He stood in front of her, pulling her close to him, hoping she would change her mind.

"That's reason enough why I _should_ do it." She said.

He sighed, holding her tighter, refusing to let her go.

"I have to do this, Newt." She said.

He sighed, kissing her head as she pulled away.

She turned, grabbing the running harness Minho had given her and strapping it on before she stood.

"Jessica, please, tell me what I can say to make you change your mind."

"Newt, you don't have to panic, Minho and Thomas will be with me the entire day, and we _will_ make it back in time."

He gave her a worried and upsetting look but followed her as she left the homestead, finding Minho.

"Follow me." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her to the map room.

"Need to grab a couple of things for you before we head out."

"Such as?"

"Running shoes, a pack, water, other stuff."

Jessica just didn't ask what 'other stuff' meant, and just followed him to the map room.

He took her to a sort of closet, rummaging through some boxes, calling over his shoulder, "What's your shoe size?"

"Eight." She answered, before Minho threw back a box at her.

She caught it, opening the lid to find a pair of shiny shoes inside.

"Here," Minho motioned to a pack with a black watch sitting on it.

"What's in it?"

"Food for lunch, water, oh, and uh, grab yourself a few of those." He said, nodding towards an area of the room that had tables covered in spears, knives, and all other kinds of weapons.

Jessie finished lacing up her shoes, then grabbed two knives, putting one in her bag, the other she held in her hand.

"Alright, let's go."

The both of them left the map room, Newt standing right outside.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as the three of them walked to the doors.

"Yeah." Jessica replied, looking at the maze doors.

As if on cue, the walls began to creak open, and the wind came through again, pushing Jessica's hair back.

"Minho." Newt said, turning the boy's head to him.

"Don't you leave her in there." He said.

Minho nodded, before turning back to the doors.

"Let's go!" He shouted, before taking off towards the door, Jessica and Thomas following after him.

Newt stood, there, looking down before finally turning back and facing a long day of work in the glade.

* * *

Jessica ran along the shaded pathways behind Minho, finding it hard to believe that just a few days ago, she' been in the same place, running for her life. Now she was running to find answers. She refused to believe that they would all live their lives out in the glade.

She glanced to her side, seeing Thomas keeping a steady pace next to her as the three made their way through the maze. Minho slowly came to a halt, taking a moment to let them all catch their breath.

"You doing okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Jessica replied. "Where are we going?"

"Thomas and I found it after he became a runner. It's a new area that we think might be our way out of here."

"How long have you been looking at it?"

"The section that leads to it hasn't been open again for a while, it may not be open today."

"So what do we do in that case?" She asked.

"We go look for another way out."

She nodded before Minho stood again.

"Okay, let's go."

Jessica stood as well, adjusting her harness before nodding.

The three took off again, Jessica following wherever Minho went. They day was long and tiring, most of it consisting of Minho and Thomas talking about things Jessica didn't know about. Eventually, Minho decided it was time to head back to the Glade, and if she had had enough energy, Jessica would have danced around in relief.

"Come on, we have about an hour before the doors close." Minho said looking at his watch.

"How ya doing there, shank?" Thomas asked Jessica.

"Fine."

"It's weird not calling you the Greenie anymore." Minho said admittedly.

"Weird not calling anyone Greenie with the new one taking her snooze."

"Has anyone else done that? Just slept through their first few days like her?" Jessica asked.

"No, but as soon as we got a she-bean as a Greenie, we stopped expecting things to keep going like we expected."

Jessica nodded, and a comfortable silence fell between the three.

Glancing around the maze from inside it's walls it seemed endless. Was there even a way out? Or were they really trapped in there forever?

The feeling of hopelessness settled in the pit of Jessica's stomach, and the running didn't help calm the fear of staying in this hell hole forever.

"Well," Minho said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get going."

Jessica nodded and re-situated her pack on her shoulder before the three took off again.

On returning to the glade they had about ten minutes to spare. Jessica glanced around for Newt but then she remembered he was keeping an eye on the Greenie. Frustration mixed with the hopelessness she felt in the maze and it weighed her down.

"Well shanks, let's get to the map room and call it a day." Minho puffed, catching his breath.

Jessica and Thomas merely nodded, they'd all ran exceptionally fast back to the Glade, as if sensing something was wrong, or something would happen. But when they were greeted with the usual Glade that was settling down for the night, the feeling left them and they questioned what it was.

Minho showed Jessica how to map the routes while Thomas put up the water bottles, leftover energy bars and everything else from their packs. It didn't take too long, and soon they'd finished mapping and all the equipment was put up, with the exception of their packs, which Minho told Jessica she would be taking back to her room to hold onto herself.

"Alright, get out of here. I'll see you at dinner." Minho said, sending Jessica and Thomas off.

The two left the mapping room silently, heading towards the homestead.

"So, how do you feel after your first day as a runner?" Thomas asked.

Jessica smirked and shook her head.

"Not quite like I expected."

"Not as eventful?" Thomas asked.

"No." She said. "But, my legs feel like jello, I'm sweating more than the hottest day in the Glade, and my heart feels like it will never stop racing."

Thomas chuckled, nodding. "Sounds about right. So where's the other lovebird? I figured he would've been waiting right at the doors for you."

"Still looking after the Greenie, I guess." She said with an unintentional sigh.

"Is someone jealous?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

Jessica scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Well…" Thomas said.

Jessica shook her head as they neared her door.

"I'll see you later." She said as she headed inside.

She wasn't surprised that Newt wasn't in there, but having the room empty was weird.

As Jessica stripped off her runners pack and pushed fallen strands of hair out of her face. She was ready to go to Newt, and was on her way out the door and headed to the gardens when she heard her name being called.

"Jessica!"

She turned tiredly to see Chuck jogging towards her until he slowed to a walk in front of her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Come on, you're gonna miss dinner!" He said excitedly, pulling her arm towards the rest of the gladers.

"Oh geeze, wouldn't wanna miss Frypan's slop." She said sarcastically as she trudged along behind him.

Before they even reached the line to wait for their food, Jessica heard her name called again, this time with a much more unique voice. She turned with hopeful eyes to see Newt jogging in her direction, before he finally reached her, pulling her into his arms. She sighed contently, pressing her face into his shirt.

"You alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Mmh hmm." She mumbled, not moving.

Held her firmly, his hands resting on the small of her back with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Hey lovebirds!"

They both turned to Thomas who was motioning for them to come over to the line he was in. Newt rolled his eyes and Jessie smirked as they went to join Thomas to wait for dinner. The wait wasn't long, and soon all three joined Minho at a table, each one of them devouring the food in front of them. Jessie ate faster than she thought possible, even if it wasn't the best of Frypan's slop.

"Would ya calm down, shank?" Minho said to Jessica. "It's a spoon, not a shovel."

"So what? I'm hungry." She replied before stuffing the last spoonful of rice into her mouth.

She let her spoon clatter to the plate, resting her elbows on the table.

"Your legs hurting yet, Greenie?" Minho asked.

"They were hurting about halfway through the day. And I'm not a Greenie anymore." She reminded him.

Newt's hand came to rest on hers when she mentions her legs before he put his arms around her again.

"Geeze, would you shanks calm down with the making out?" Thomas said.

"It's called a hug, shank. They're not deadly."

"Oh are you sure?" Minho asked before trapping Jessie in a tight embrace, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Get off me you slinthead!" She cried, shoving him off of her. "You smell like klunk!"

"So do you!" Thomas laughed.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but realized Thomas wasn't wrong. A full day of running had left her not only tired, but with dirt around her ankles and she was sure she didn't smell like flowers.

"Alright, you win there." She replied with a laugh before standing.

"I'll see you later," She promised as Newt's hand lingered on hers.

He nodded before she left, heading for hers and Newt's room to grab clothes to change into before going to the showers.

She pulled off her shoes and clothes, glad to have the dirty garments off. She stepped into the shower, turning the water as cold as it could go. She still felt hot from running all day, like she couldn't cool off. The cold water felt like heaven against her skin, rinsing away the dirt and grime.

Jessie lost all sense of time, washing off all the day's running before she realized her fingers were wrinkled. Sighing, she turned the water off, and wrapped herself in a towel before drying off and changing into her pajamas, and throwing her shoes on to walk across the glade.

She felt half asleep as she trudged towards the homestead, pushing the door open with her shoulder. Newt was laying on his bed, in his pyjamas but not under the covers yet. Hearing the door open, he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, shutting the door with her foot before taking two steps and collapsing on her bed.

She heard Newt chuckle, though she wasn't sure why until she realized she still had her shoes on and she was face down on the bed. She decided she was too tired to take her shoes off, or move at all and just laid there. She was falling asleep already when she felt her shoes slip off before her covers were pulled over her.

He was just about to head back to bed before her hand caught his, and he looked back.

Jessie looked back at him with tired eyes, but held his hand firmly.

No words were exchanged, but her request didn't go unknown. Newt pulled the covers back, flipped the lights off and laid down next to Jessie, who immediately nudged her head under his chin again.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Running. How'd it go?" He clarified.

"I mean it went as well as you would guess. We looked around section eight, took a few breaks but it was fine."

Newt hummed in response, Jessie noticing that he'd gone rigid.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed, pulling his arms a little tighter around her. Jessie pulled her head out from under Newt's and looked at him in the eyes.

"Newt, what aren't you telling me?"

He closed his eyes, sighing before he spoke again.

"I used to be a runner." He said it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.

"I know, you told me, but-"

"I know how dangerous it can be out there. How fast time goes, the way your heart races and you panic when you think you may not get back in time."

Jessica sighed, of course she knew the very moment Minho suggested her being a runner that Newt wouldn't be happy about it, but she also knew if there was anything she could do to get them out of this hellhole, she would do it.

"Newt, i know the risks I'm taking here. I knew them the moment I decided I was a runner, but I can't just sit back and watch years go by while we're all stuck here. WICKED is a group of slintheads who don't know what they're doing so we have to take care of ourselves."

Newt huffed, putting his face into her hair like a child.

"You didn't really think you would change my mind in a single day did you?" She asked teasingly.

"It was worth a shot, love." He mumbled.

She giggled, letting her head move closer to his chest, pulling the covers up tighter around them.

"What did you do when you first realized you were stuck in the maze for a night?" He asked.

She sighed before answering.

"I thought about you. I was so sure that was the last time I would ever see you, but then I just… I don't know, I just made the decision that I was going to come back. That I would see you again."

He held her tighter.

"Thomas promised me that he would get me out of there, and he did."

"Remind me give him a kiss for that."

She elbowed Newt in the stomach in response, and he snickered.

"Kidding."

It was quiet after that, and soon Jessica's breathing slowed, and Newt peered down to see her sleeping heavily, her head on his chest. He smiled, before pressing a kiss into her hair, and closing his eyes himself.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I know it's short considering how long I've left y'all without an update, so I decided to make sure I left you with a cute fluffy scene. Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will try to have another update soon. As usual, reviews are my favorite. Love y'all!  
**


	8. The end of the world (as we know it)

**And we're back with weekly updates! Yay! Quick Reminder that the storyline is based mostly off of the book, with a few concepts from the movie but some things I did change. Cute fluff here at the beginning: enjoy!**

* * *

A constant, irritating beeping in her ear woke Jessica from her sleep. She pulled her eyes open, feeling even more tired than when she went to sleep the night before. Groaning, she hit the button on her watch to turn off the alarm.

Newt, only half awake mumbled something incoherent, causing Jessica to smile. She wriggled out of his arms, giggling when he frowned, reaching out at the now empty space in his drowsy state.

She shook her head, running her fingers through his hair lightly, almost lulling him back to sleep before she turned to her bag, grabbing some clothes for the day. She glanced back at newt again before stepping into the small bathroom they had to change in. She quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a loose green shirt, before walking back out to get her shoes on.

Newt was sitting up on the bed when she walked in, running a hand through his hair. She sat down on the bed next to him, tying her shoes, still half asleep. She smiled to herself as he let his forehead rest against her shoulder for a moment, his hand on hers.

"Morning love." He said.

"Hi." She said back, smiling.

He looked her up and down for a moment, then chuckled lightly to himself before kissing the side of her head.

"What?" She asked, amused.

"Nice shirt you're wearing, love."

She looked down and suddenly realized why her shirt was slightly loose. It was his.

She smiled and looked back up, "You want it back?" She asked.

"Eventually." He said as she grabbed her runners pack and pulled it on.

"Any second thoughts about running yet?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

Jessica couldn't help herself as she laughed at his expression. He looked like a child asking his mother for ice cream.

"I'll assume that's a no, then?" He asked, his expression falling.

"You assumed correctly." She answered.

"Why do you insist on going out on this bloody suicide mission? Is it really worth it?" He asked.

"Newt, If there is any chance, even the smallest one that we can get out of here, then yes, it is entirely worth it."

He sighed, with another child-like look on his face as he pouted.

She smiled as she stood, both shoes tied now as she headed for the door, until something caught her eye, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You alright?" Newt asked.

She turned to the window, her eyes narrowing as she looked up.

"Newt?"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stood, going to the window next to her.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled.

There, out the window was a dull, gray slab in the sky with a light coming from somewhere unseen, and absolutely no sun.

"What is this shuck?" She mumbled.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand as he hurried out the door. Jessica huffed, upset that there couldn't be one semi-normal day in the glade. They went to the med-jacks place, and they were shocked to see the new girl not only awake, but sitting up and looking rather confused.

"What's goin' on here, Alby? When did the greenie wake up?" Minho asked, entering the med-jack cabin.

"Dunno, Wintson came runnin' up to me saying that she's awake, and here we are."

"What's up with the sky? Where's the sun?" Chuck asked, running in with Thomas in tow.

"You think I know, shank? I've got no clue what's going on with the sun." Alby threw his hands up.

"Well the sun just can't disappear! It's the sun!" The girl exclaimed, scrambling off the bed to peer out the window.

Minho rolled his eyes, "Well obviously it can, shank."

The girl and Minho got into a glaring contest as Jessica scoffed. "Minho, we need to go, maybe somethin's up with the Maze."

Newt whipped around to look at her, his expression screaming his opinion on that suggestion.

"You got a name, greenie?" Alby asked the girl.

"Theresa."

All heads turned to Thomas who had answered for her.

"I think I asked the she-bean." Alby said.

"He's right." The girl answered. "My name is Theresa."

Alby gave her a look like he was about to say something, but Thomas beat him to it.

"Theresa… you said something about, 'the Ending'... Think this is related to that?"

Theresa turned away from Alby to stare at Thomas, "I… don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Well great." Minho threw his hands up causing Teresa to glare at him again, "I would love to hear you say that it's not, but the sudden disappearance of the shuck sun begs to differ." He ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Minho we gotta check out the Maze, this doesn't make sense." Jessica insisted, causing Newt to tighten his hold on her hand.

Theresa looked towards Jessica, as if finally realizing that she wasn't the only girl in the Glade. She looked Jessica up and down, staring at her and Newt's joined hands before dismissing her entirely. Jessica raised a brow at the nonverbal behavior.

 _Bitch_ , she thought.

"You're not really going to go out there, right? How are you going to run in the Maze with no sun? How will you know when to get back?" Chuck asked urgently, wide eyes staring up at Jessica.

"Ever heard of watches Chuck?" Minho asked, the fear of the sun disappearing out of the sky bothering him. "Besides, without the sun, or whatever the shuck was up there pretending to be the sun, the plant's will be the first thing to go. That's half our food supply right there, if this isn't a message that we should kick up our search for a way out, I don't know what is."

"Minho's right, we're not gonna last long without food." Alby butted in, turning all attention to him. "Minho, take the runner's out to scout the Maze."

"So much for our day off." Thomas grumbled stalking off to the runners hut with Minho, making Alby raise a brow.

"Jessie, please don't go." Newt pleaded, clutching her hand tighter. She turned to him, letting her thumb rub reassuringly over his knuckles.

"I'll be fine, We'll be back before nightfall… or whatever we're gonna call it without the sun." Jessica said.

Newt sighed, kissing her forehead. "Go, before my better judgement kicks in and I drag you back to our bloody room."

"Jess, let's go!" Thomas yelled, already standing by the doors with Minho.

"I love you." She smiled before jogging off after the boys.

"I love you too." He whispered after her, watching her disappear into the Maze before turning to follow after Alby. It was time to talk to the new Greenie.

* * *

They ran through the Maze in silence, lost in thought. No one spoke about the absence of the sun. Even though that was the sole reason for the impromptu trip into the Maze.

It was Thomas who finally broke the silence as they rounded yet another corner that lead to a small clearing.

"That's a griever!" He yelped, throwing himself into the wall of the Maze.

"Wonderful observation Thomas! Now move the shuck over before we die!" Jessica whispered, shoving him over so she and Minho could fit into the crack that Thomas had casually flung himself into.

"It's not moving," Minho whispered, peering around the corner, "You think it's dead?"

Jessica moved to peer around Minho, the Griever was just sitting there, as if it had just stopped to rest from a leisurely stroll through the Maze.

"You honestly think we'd get that lucky? To just stumble across a dead shucking griever?" Thomas exclaimed.

Jessica smacked him.

"First no sun, now dead grievers. Still wondering why we aren't real positive on this whole 'Ending' situation." Minho grumbled.

Jessica smacked him too.

"Would you two hush and let me think?"

"What's their to shucking think about? We're all gonna die." Thomas grumbled. Jessica glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry! Think all you want." He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"No time to think, Griever's gone." Minho hauled himself out of the crack in the wall, coming to stand out in the open.

"Whaddya mean it's gone?" Jessica cried, crawling out of the crack with Thomas in tow.

"Well ya remember the Griever that was just sitting over there, do you shucking see it sitting over there anymore?" Minho asked.

Jessica felt the urge to smack him again. But when she took in his appearance, hair deflated, eyebrows furrowed, shoulders slumped, she knew he was just as scared as her.

The only difference was, when Minho was scared he was simply angry.

"Hey, slime trail says it went thatta way." Thomas called from across them, pointing around the corner.

"Let's go find us a 'not so dead' griever."

As if that was a consoling thing to say.

They followed the slime trail for hours, their pace varying on the amount of slime in the area. At least with the sun gone they didn't have to worry about the slime drying up.

Jessica tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Why would the creators suddenly make the sun disappear? Besides freaking out the Gladers, what good did that do? And why exactly were they tracking a griever again?

"We should be getting back. We've been tracking this thing for hours and still haven't caught up with it." Thomas sighed, leaning up against a wall.

"But the slime is getting thicker throughout here, maybe it's close by?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"As in it's right around the corner." Minho concluded, waving them over.

There, on a cliff in the clearing of the Maze, the Griever was pacing silently. They couldn't have heard it because for some reason it wasn't making it's terrifying whirring noises.

"What's it doing?" Jessica whispered, peering around the corner.

"I dunno Jesse, wanna ask him?" Thomas deadpanned.

"Thomas, shut up."

The griever didn't even acknowledge their presence, it seemed to be waiting on something. Every few seconds the Griever would pause in the middle of the cliff. As if debating to jump off, before beginning pacing again. Finally, as if the Griever had come to a realization that pacing on a cliff was getting it nowhere, it quickly rolled backwards towards the trio.

"Get back." Minho pushed both Jessica and Thomas away from the corner, standing protectively in front of them waiting for the Griever to round the corner.

It never did.

Instead it hurled itself forwards, rolling to the edge of the cliff. The trio scrambled back around the corner just in time to see the Griever fly off the edge of the cliff, and disappeared with a blip into the grey sky.

Nobody spoke as they stared dumbfounded at where the Griever used to be. Slowly they walked out from behind the corner and made their way to the edge of the cliff, peering over it cautiously.

It was Thomas who finally broke the silence.

"Uh… did we just witness a Griever suicide?"

Jessica blinked at him.

"It just, disappeared." Minho breathed, "Into the sky."

"Basically."

They descended into silence again. Jessica inched closer to the edge, trying to see where it went.

"Well, I'm stumped." Jessica sighed.

"It looked like it was waiting on something." Thomas suggested.

"Hey, I don't care what it was waiting on, I'm just glad it's dead." Minho shrugged, turning to walk off.

"We don't even know if it _is_ dead." Jessica pointed out, gazing into the place where it disappeared in the sky.

"Are you suggesting that, this might be where the Grievers crash?" Minho asked, coming to stand by Jessica.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

A rock whizzed past their heads.

"Holy shuck-"

"Sorry! I'm a terrible shot." Thomas shook his head, a pile of rocks in his hand. He drew back and flung another rock in the air, aiming where the Griever disappeared.

Minho and Jessica glanced at each other, but watched as he continued pitching rocks into the air.

It felt like an eternity before a rock he flung disappeared. "There!" Thomas threw another rock and it sunk into a shadowy region in the sky.

Jessica bent over and picked up a big rock with both hands, and threw it up into the air, watching it disappear in a ripple.

"So the Grievers just pop out of there huh?" Thomas huffed.

"Seems so, more importantly do you think that could be a way out?" Jessica butted in, dusting her hands.

"If it is, that's where all the Grievers are taking a snooze." Minho pointed out, "I'm not too excited on prancin up in that Griever Pow-Wow."

"It's within jumping distance." Jessica insisted, edging closer to the cliff edge.

"Griever hole." Thomas confirmed smugly out of nowhere.

Both Minho and Jessica turned to glance at him. "Creative." Jessica said, turning her gaze back at the shadowy square in the sky.

"Maybe there are more, lets scout the rest of the perimeter and then head back." Minho ordered, turning to run around the corner. Thomas huffed, jogging after him.

Jessica held back, it was too tempting to just jump into the sky and see what was on the other side. Especially if this was a way out, and she felt strongly that it was. What else could it be?

"Jess, let's go." Minho called.

Jessica sighed, casting one last look at the cliff. The sense of freedom was too strong here, she wanted to leave so badly, she wanted to just grab Newt and bring him here, just have everyone gather here and jump through. She didn't know why she felt so strongly that the Griever Hole was the way out. She just did.

It took everything in her to leave and follow after Minho.

And it took everything in her not to scream in frustration when they didn't find any other Griever Holes and Minho still wasn't convinced that it was a way out.

The creators might as well had put a big red 'Exit' sign in front of their face, it was too coincidental. But Jessica held her tongue, she didn't want to get into a fight with them.

The run back to the Glade passed in a blur for Jessica; her mind was to swamped with questions about the Griever Hole and the possibility of it being the way out. And even when they entered the Glade, the thoughts still troubled her. She was so immersed in her thoughts she missed the very upset Newt storming over to them.

"Where have you all bloody been?"

"In the maze?" Jessica said.

"What's the problem?" Gally asked, jogging up to join the returning runners along with Alby and Newt.

"What do you want, Gally?" Alby asked, Jessica was tempted to ask him the same question Gally just asked Newt.

"Builders are wondering if they need to head out in the deadheads and start trimming trees, we're gonna need all the supplies we can gather ourselves now."

"What's he talking about?" Jessica asked, still staring at Newt.

"The bloody box didn't go down." Newt muttered, limping closer to her.

"Gally, you and the med-jacks head out into the deadheads, see if you can gather up some supplies." Alby nodded dismissing Gally and then promptly stalking off.

"Wait, Alby!" Thomas called, running after him. "We found something in the Maze."

Alby stopped, turning around slowly. "What did you find?" He asked slowly, almost hesitantly.

"A Griever Hole." Minho answered, and began to explain the weird Griever suicide attempt they'd witnessed.

"And you think this could be a way out?" Newt interrupted, clearly agitated.

"We do." Jessica nodded.

"It's too coincidental for it not to be something. Alby, we need to look into this." Thomas insisted.

"If it's a potential way out, I agree. But for now we've got bigger problems." Alby dismissed the notion.

"What's bigger than a way out of here?" Jessica demanded angrily; she was really tired of people dismissing this topic.

"The fact that we won't have any food in a few weeks, shuck maybe days! Without the sun or the box bringing up food… securing supplies is top priority right now." Alby snapped, before storming off.

Minho and Thomas were mumbling to each other before Thomas ran off to the medjack hut, probably to find the girl, and Minho stalked off to the Runner's hut.

"Newt, I'll get back to you." Jessica squeezed his hand before running off after Minho, leaving Newt to hobble off after Alby.

"Minho!" Jessica called after the retreating runner, she needed to rant about this Griever Hole and she knew Minho would listen to her.

Minho stopped, turning to look at her. "Wait up."

They walked to the runner's hut, Jessica venting her frustration. Whether Minho was listening or not, she didn't care. She just really needed to get the thoughts voiced out of her head.

"I just don't understand why Alby isn't even entertaining the thought of it being a way out, he's been here for three years, you'd think he'd jump at an opportunity like this."

"Jessica, he's got the weight of everyone's well being on his shoulders right now. I'm sure if he were just worried about himself he would personally go check out that Griever Hole. But he can't just drop everything else to go chasing after something that might not even be a way out. He has to worry about making sure everyone else won't lose their klunk over this stuff right now. He's not dismissing the idea, he's just not worried about it right now." Minho explained.

"You're right." Jessica sighed defeatedly, "I was just excited - shuck I'm still excited over the Griever Hole. But I get what you're sayin."

"Yeah, and I think you're right. Nothing's ever just a coincidence in this place." Minho replied honestly.

They continued their walk to the runner's hut. She felt slightly bad for pressuring Alby, he did have a lot going on and she didn't want him to think that she was turning on him or flipping out.

"Minho, I need to go talk to Alby. I'll catch up with you." Jessica waved, jogging off to find their leader.

Minho nodded as he disappeared into the runner's hut, letting the door swing close behind him.

Jessica figured she should go find Newt first, he seemed pretty upset earlier and she hadn't had time to really check on him. She found her thoughts drifting back to the Griever Hole. Glancing back up at the sky, she let the fact that there was really no sun sink in. She hadn't really been entertaining the thought that the sun was just gone, maybe she was just pretending it was a cloudy day.

Pretending these days seemed easier than really allowing herself to dwell on what really was going on. Like seriously, she thought today would be normal.

What even was normal anymore?

Continuing her trek back to find Alby, she passed the deadheads and saw the builder's hacking at trees. How long would it before before everyone snapped and turned on each other? Before she could dwell on those thoughts she mentally kicked herself.

Snap out of it Jessica, she scolded herself, now's not the time.

She was nearing the med-jacks when Chuck started screaming her name, effectively breaking her train of thought.

Turning to find a red faced Chuck running towards her, she immediately felt fear creep up her spine, unease settling in her stomach.

"What is it Chuck?" She forced herself to remain calm, but her heart rate accelerated as she heard yelling and saw Gladers running past her.

"The north doors haven't closed! C'mon!" He took her hand and dragged her back towards the doors she'd ran through only thirty minutes ago.

"What do you mean they aren't closing?" Jessica ran past Chuck when he stopped behind the group of Gladers surrounding the doors, and she pushed her way through the crowd to the front where she found Minho.

"What's going on?" She looked from Minho to the maze.

"The doors should've closed twenty minutes ago." Minho looked at her as if she knew the answer.

"Wait… are you saying-" She said, already knowing the answer.

"I'm saying what it sounds like!" He shouted, turning back to the doors.

"The doors aren't closing."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, oops? Be back next week, love y'all!  
**


	9. Shut the doors!

**Hey guys, sorry, I know I said we would be back to weekly updates, but I ended up having some trouble writing this chapter. Anyway, here's this chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"What's goin' on?" Minho screamed over the loud high pitched groaning of the south doors slowly creeping open, reaching up to cover his ears.

All the Gladers spun around, staring in astonishment at the doors that hadn't once budged in their lives of captivity now slowly being ripped open. Vines that had grown across the doors for years, snapped as if they were never there. The sound of concrete grinding across concrete filled the Glade in a horrible high pitched squeal.

"Gah!" Jessica cried, covering her ears from the loud booming that generated from the south doors, soon followed by a new onslaught of rumbling from the west doors.

She winced, cringing as the south doors settled with a low boom, and the west doors picked up the horrendous noise where the south doors left off. Opening the Glade up to the west sector of the maze just like the south doors had done.

The Gladers slowly straightened, glancing at eachother. Before they could question anything, the high pitched grinding noise sounded again.

Glader's cowered, cringing away from the noise as they spun, still stunned to see doors in motion. The east doors were the last to creep open, making the teens hold their breath, as if by holding their breath they could hold the doors in place. Keeping them from opening.

As if.

Jessica spotted Thomas, who was standing next to Teresa, who now apparently was making rounds around the Glade with Thomas as her personal tour guide. Chuck had found his way back to Thomas, both of them covering their ears. The only one who stood out in the crowd was Teresa, she stood stock still, neither covering her ears or cowering from the noise.

Teresa stared at her for a moment, almost like she was analyzing her.

Let me think this again, Jessica thought, hands still covering her ears.

Bitch.

The doors all settled with a low boom, almost shaking the Glade. It was completely motionless as everyone stood in shock. Finally the doors were open, and everyone righted themselves, there was an odd silence that filled the Glade.

That didn't last long.

All at once everyone started talking to each other. Talking over each other, hands waving in the air. The group of teens panicked.

The Gladers talking turned to yelling, waving arms in each other's faces, screaming at each other. All that could be heard was everyone talking over each other at once, it was disorienting. It was chaos. Jessica searched the crowd frantically for Newt, but couldn't find him. He must've still been at the medjacks.

"Alright, shut it, shanks!" Alby yelled, coming to stand in front the distressed group of Gladers.

They didn't quiet down, still in too much of a panic to recognize their leader. In fact, they talked louder, drowning out Alby's attempts to draw their attention. Their voices kept growing in volume, as he tried to raise his above theirs.

They wouldn't listen.

Jessica glanced around, spotting some crates stacked by the big hut. She ran over to them, attempting to climb to the top when she noticed a pan and ladle that Frypan used to cook his slop hanging off the side.

"Shuck, what is going on?" Gaily yelled, running up to join the crowd from out of the deadheads, adding to the mayhem.

Jessica sighed.

CLANG CLACK CLACK CLANK

"Hey, Slint-heads!" She yelled, banging the metal pan and ladle over her head.

Jessica would've laughed since every single head turned in her direction, but the panicky feeling still eating away at her insides didn't give her the ability. The doors were very much open now and Gladers were vulnerable to anything the Maze would release tonight if they didn't close.

"I believe," She scolded loudly, letting the pan fall to her side as she pointed at Alby with the giant metal ladle, "That Alby was trying to say something. So why don't y'all shut your mouths?"

Silence.

"Thank you." Alby cleared his throat, acknowledging Jessica with a small nod.

Gally gave an eye roll demanding, "What is going on?"

"If you do like Jessica said and shut your shuck-hole, I'll tell you!" Alby shouted, his patience wearing thin.

Teresa turned and stared at Jessica on the box, but this time Jessica pretended she didn't see her. She hopped down, hanging up the ladle and pan, and marched off to find Newt.

Which, she'd think, since given the circumstances Newt wouldn't be that hard to find.

But after exasperatedly flinging open the door to the Runner's Hut and still not finding him, she was wondering if her British boy disappeared.

That thought made her feel so uneasy she shuddered.

He wasn't at the Homestead, she'd ran around in there a few times to come to that conclusion.

He wasn't at the medjack's cabin either, nor was he in the kitchen. And she'd just checked their cabin, along with the Runner's Hut.

No Newt.

Sighing, Jessica trudged back to the center of the Glade where the box would've been unloaded by now if it had come up earlier that morning. Between the no-show box, the no-show sun, and now the no-closing doors, how had she honestly thought today would be normal? Everything here was the exact opposite of normal.

Or so she thought.

Jogging back to the center of the Glade, she gathered with a few group of builders, who were receiving instruction from Alby.

"-barricades, as far up as you can build 'em, along all the entrances." He finished, pointing the builders towards the open doors.

"Good that." The band of builder's disbanded, trudging through the dead heads to collect more materials.

Jessica watched them go, wondering what kind of materials would be strong enough to keep very hungry grievers out of the Glade.

"Jessica." Alby shoved a flashlight in her direction, which she quickly reached out to grab. He turned his back towards her as she smiled down at the flashlight, like it was chocolate. Flipping the 'on' switch, a beam of light settled on her boots.

"Don't turn 'em on unless absolutely neces-" Alby started, turning around just as she brought the flashlight up, accidentally pointing the light up in his face.

"Uh, right. Not unless absolutely necessary. Good that." Jessica shoved the flashlight behind her back, clicking the switch 'off' and laughing nervously.

Alby raised an eyebrow at her, before he continued, "All non-perishables are bein' put in the homestead, make yourself useful and grab some on your way up there."

"Alright, uh, say where's Newt?"

"He's second in command, Jess, he's out giving orders."

There was a beat of silence.

"In the homestead, sent him up here with Thomas and Chuck. Helping the keepers roundup kids."

"Thanks, Alby." Jessica smiled, turning on her heel, but then paused. Turning back around she questioned tentatively, "Do you really think those barricades…" She left the question hanging, not really wanting to know an answer, mainly because she already knew the answer.

She just didn't want it confirmed.

Alby glanced behind his shoulder, before turning back to Jessica. Sighing, he ran an exasperated hand over his face. It was in that moment Jessica had to remind herself that he was just a little bit older than she was, and here he was leading these group of kids. She realized how much they all looked up to him, he was their leader.

But he was still just a kid too.

"Putting up barricades will…" Alby trailed off, but upon seeing the look on Jessica's face, he knew she knew. And he told her what he told everyone else, because at the very least false assurance would be better than the truth. "They'll be better than nothing. Now get outta here, go find your boyfriend."

Jessica nodded, holding Alby's gaze before pivoting and walking towards the homestead.

If she could have kept track of all the steps she'd taken across the Glade in search of Newt, like actually counted, the total would be a really freaking lot of steps. Like a lot.

Scoffing at her own thoughts, she found herself entering the homestead at a brisk walk. Glader's were carrying things out of the kitchen that were definitely perishable, like ants storing things in an ant hill.

"Ay Chuck, would this be considered a non-perishable?" Thomas asked, holding up a jar of Gally's special drink.

Jessica started over towards the trio, who were just outside the kitchen, briefly wondering why the fourth bitchy musketeer wasn't present with them.

She decided to be grateful for small miracles.

"I wish it wasn't a non-perishable. I bet if we threw that at the Griever's they'd melt or something." Minho answered, causing Chuck to giggle.

"I think that'd be a form torture, to subject a Griever to Gally's beverages." Jessica chimed, standing by Minho.

"Slim it, we should just stock up on these and attack the Grievers head on." Thomas pretended to chunk a bottle at Minho, who cowered, causing Jessica to snicker. Minho shot a glare in her direction before lunging at Thomas, yanking the bottle out of his hand before smacking him upside the head.

"Yeah and we'd all be dead before Thomas could throw one, because he'd be too distracted with Teresa." Chuck sang.

"Chuck shut it!" Thomas grit, rubbing his head from where Minho smacked him.

"He's right, you're practically drooling over her." Minho smirked, tossing the drink to Jessica.

"Am not!"

"Thomas, don' lie." Jessica grinned, catching the jar.

"I'm not!"

"Oh hey, Teresa, were you looking for Thomas?" Chuck asked staring behind Thomas, acting as if Teresa had just walked up.

Thomas whirled around, hand immediately going to smooth out his hair.

"She's not- Chuck you're dead." He growled.

Chuck laughed, running behind Jessica. "Chuck, I ain't protecting you." She smiled, glancing at Minho, "Speaking of which, where is Teresa? She's usually stuck on Thomas."

"She is not!" Thomas protested, flustered.

"Thomas quit lyin'." Chuck smirked.

"That's… actually a good question, I haven't seen her since the meeting." Minho addressed Jessica, as Chuck kept her in between him and Thomas.

"And have y'all seen Newt?" Jessica asked.

"Missing your lover boy?" Minho snickered.

"Where is he?" Jessica responded with an eye roll. She was missing him but she was not about to admit it.

"We dunno, he's probably around." Thomas muttered, trying to reach around her to get to Chuck.

"Around? Thanks you guys. Y'all are real helpful." She rolled her eyes, shoving Thomas away.

"Hey, slint-heads." Winston strolled up from out of the homestead, interrupting their conversation. "They finally locked the Green Bean up." He snickered.

"They what?" Chuck asked, peeking from out behind Jessica.

"Teresa?" Thomas exclaimed, eyes wide.

Minho and Jessica exchanged glances when they noticed he wasn't addressing Winston. He acted like he was talking to himself.

"Yup, she's in the slammer right now."

Without warning Thomas sprinted off in the direction of the slammer, angrily mumbling to himself.

"I better go follow him." Minho responded, trailing after Thomas, "He might kill someone."

Jessica blanched at his statement, worry creeping in her gut. What was Thomas gonna do?

More importantly, who locked her up?

"Wait, Winston why'd they lock her up?" Chuck asked still standing with next to Jessica.

"Gaily convinced 'em she was the reason everything's gone to klunk. Also she admitted to it, the stupid shank." Winston smirked staring at Jessica.

She looked past him upon hearing shouts coming from the center of the Glade, and asked slowly, "Who locked her up?"

"Your boyfriend and Alby. If I were you I'd get there before Thomas gets there, unless you don't mind if Newt's face gets a little bruised."

Jessica didn't have time to set Winston straight, she was running off towards the screaming in the middle of the Glade, already planning on prying Thomas off of Newt.

"Better run fast, shank!" Winston laughed after her, as Chuck glared up at him.

Jessica huffed as she ran to the slammer, managing to spot Newt and Thomas, who were stuck in a heated argument.

"Newt!" She called as she caught up to them. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Tommy here is trying to convince me to release his bloody girlfriend from the slammer."

"Because it's not her fault!" Thomas shouted.

"Look, Tommy, when this shuck girl comes in here and calls herself the trigger for the ending, and suddenly the sun's not in the sky, I'm not taking my chances, and neither is Alby. It's the safety of this entire glade versus the comfort of your shuck girlfriend and forgive me, Tommy, though i don't care if you don't, but I'm not letting her out of that slammer until we can figure out what the bloody shuck is goin' on!"

With that, Newt stormed off to go find alby and let him know that the greenie was in the slammer.

"He'll come around, give him time to calm down." Jessica said to a frustrated Thomas.

"No, Jess, this isn't fair!" Thomas shouted. "Why is she being punished for something that none of us understand?"

"I don't know Thomas, I don't but…" She trailed off, knowing she was venturing into dangerous territory, "maybe he's right. I mean we didn't have any of these problems until she showed up, and I know you don't like hearing this, but… I've always had kind of a bad feeling about her being here. Call it what you want, but I think Alby did the right thing by having Newt put her in the slammer."

Thomas looked at her like she had just slapped him in the face. "I can't believe you." He spat. "You know, I defended you to Alby when you were in the changing. He thought you were gonna go shuck crazy on us, how you were the only one to be entirely still during the changing, but I told him that he had to keep you alive. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" He shouted in her face.

"Tom-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I thought you would understand this, Jess, I really did. I guess I was wrong." He said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Tom, it's not a good idea to-"

"Shove off, Jess!" He shouted without turning around.

Jessica took a shaky breath, trying to stay calm. Splitting up was the worst idea right now, but it didn't seem like she had much of a choice in the matter.

She turned as well and took off to find Newt, when she suddenly heard a far too familiar screech from inside the maze.

"Shuck." She muttered to herself before she took off sprinting towards the homestead. She shoved her way through the other gladers, until she spotted the blonde head of hair.

"Newt!" She shouted, causing him to turn with a worried expression on his face.

"Newt, there are grivers. I just heard them." He looked at her, then up at the open maze doors and nodded.

"Alright, everyone into the homestead!" He shouted, causing the Gladers to start stuffing themselves through the doors. It was a tight fit, but they managed, and Newt, Jessica, Thomas, Alby and Minho were in Newt and Jessica's room upstairs. The window was open and Jessica found herself staring out it, mainly to avoid making eye contact with Thomas. They had yet to see a griever, but ever so often, the screech-like sounds would interrupt their attempt at conversation.

"Jessie!"

She turned her attention to the group, who were looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"What do you think about coming with us into the maze to find a way out.?" Minho asked.

"Oh yeah, you mean like being a runner? Sure! Oh wait." She said.

Minho rolled his eyes, "I mean staying out there, shank." He sounded like he was repeating himself.

"You mean like, stay out there for days?" She asked.

"Why not?" Minho said, "the doors aren't closing, so it's not like we're any safer in here." He pointed out.

"I'll tell you why not, because it's a suicide mission." Alby said.

"I'd go." Newt said.

"I'm not letting you out there alone especially now, and I can't expect to ask the Gladers to do something that I won't do myself."

"Even with that leg of yours?" Alby asked.

"Alby-"

"This is a shuck idea and you know it!" He snapped.

They all fell silent for a moment, only listening to the occasional screeches from the grievers.

"Look, I'm sorry." Alby said, "I just… I'm not fit to be the shuck leader anymore. You make the decisions and I'll do whatever."

Silence followed again, until Alby spoke once more. "How about you put me in charge of the maps? I can get some shanks studying those things so we can find a way out." He said.

"That works for me." Newt said.

"Good that." Minho said.

"Great. I'll start now." Alby said, standing.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Newt asked.

"You can't go out there, a griever is bound to find its way in here." Minho said.

"Look, you were the slint-heads telling me your crazy ideas, now it's my turn." He said.

"I'll see you later." And with that, Alby left.

The room was thick with silence again, and Minho finally broke it.

"Alright, let's get some shut eye."

"How do you expect to get any sleep?" Jessica asked.

"By laying down and closing your eyes, shank."

She rolled her eyes but newt backed him up.

"He's right, sky or no sky, we need sleep." He said.

Jessica sighed but nodded, knowing she would lose that argument. The beds went ignored from the group and they instead slept on the floor. Minho leaned against the bed while Thomas stretched out by the door. Newt just laid his head against the wall and Jessica used his leg for a pillow.

She closed her eyes, and her breathing evened out, but she wasn't asleep. She still heard the grievers somewhere in the maze, their distant screeching a constant reminder of the danger they were in. Newt's hand lay wound in hers, every now and then brushing his thumb across the surface. It felt impossible to sleep when the grey light outside remained; no sun, no moon, no light, no dark. Just grey.

Just as she thought she might be able to truly fall asleep, a screech was suddenly too close. She shot up, eyes wide, seeing Thomas, Minho and Newt in the same manner.

"Do you think-"

Newt hushed her before creeping towards a hole in the wall, peering through it.

They all heard it, the griever was getting closer, faster, like the sounds were panicked. Just when they thought it would bust down the door, it went silent. The group slowly let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding, when the door from the hallway suddenly burst open.

"You." Gally was there, staring straight at Thomas.

"Gally, what-" Jessica was shoved aside with brute force, nearly knocking her over as he made his way to Thomas.

"Gally, what the bloody hell!" Newt shouted.

His response was a blow to Thomas' jaw, sending him to the ground.

"I told you before!" He shouted, throwing Newt off of him when he tried to hold him back. "It's all your fault!" He screeched again, before stopping and standing straight again.

"There's no way out." He said, sounding robotic, before turning to the open window.

"There's no way out." He repeated, before throwing himself to the window.

"Gally, what the shuck!" Minho shouted, trying to hold Gally back. He failed, and Gally threw himself out the window, at the griever below. Newt disappeared from the room, rushing to the ground down below, why, he didn't know.

The rest of the group looked on in terror as the creature snatched Gally, and seemed to bury him in the blubbery flesh of the creature before taking off back to the maze doors. The other few grievers that were in the glade followed the one, all of them retreating back to the maze, like they'd completed a mission. Everyone was frozen until there was a figure sprinting after the grievers, and Thomas looked to his side, eyes wide before he looked back at the familiar figure chasing the Grievers into the maze. Minho was following them like his life depended on it, until he and the grievers disappeared into the dark shadows of the maze.

"Shuck. Shuck, shuck, shuck." Thomas muttered, sprinting out the door and down to where Newt stood below, looking at the maze doors out the now open door.

"Newt! Minho, just-"

"I know, I saw." Newt said.

"What do we do?" Chuck asked, as Jessica reached them,

There was a beat of silence before Thomas answered.

"I'm going after him." He said.

"No way, Thomas, now is not the time for you to be a shuck hero again." Jessica said.

"And why do you get to decide what I do, Jess? You suddenly in charge of me?"

"Get your slint-head out of the clouds, Tom, and think about this."

"What makes you think-"

"HEY!" They were cut off by Chuck, who looked between the two of them timidly.

"Quit fighting, for klunk's sake, I don't know what your problem is, but it's definitely not as important as this right now."

Jessica huffed, knowing he was right, before Chucks eye's widened.

"How in the shuck…" The older ones turned to see an exhausted Minho forcing his tired feet to run back into the glade.

"Minho!" Thomas shouted, as they all ran to him.

"What the shuck were you thinking?" Jessica asked.

"Had to check…" He huffed, out of breath.

"Check for what?" Newt asked.

"To see… where the griever went…" He managed, holding his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"And?" Thomas asked.

Minho glared at him with frustration, "You're all a bunch of impatient shanks, aren't you?"

"Minho, get to the point," Newt shouted. "We have other things to deal with!"

"The griever hole, that's where they went. Took Gally with them."

"So it is a way out." Thomas said.

"Newt, you said we had something else to deal with?" Jessica asked, almost afraid to know what it was.

"Yeah." He said, pointing to the Map Room, the others turning to look at the small building.

The door was open, smoke flowing out of it and into the sky.

"Someone burned the maps. Every single one."

* * *

 **Oh no! The maps! I know this is a little bit off the book, but we had to change it for future plot. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, reviews are my favorite! ~CCWriter123  
**


	10. Puzzle

The maps were gone. Every single piece of hope they had were gone. Burned to a crisp.

Before anyone said anything, Thomas took off, sprinting to the slammer.

"Off to see his girlfriend again." Minho said.

Jessica shook her head, frustrated. Why was that girl so much more important than the code?

"So what now?" She asked.

"I ain't got a clue." Minho said.

"Let's start getting things cleaned up as much as possible; someone find Frypan and tell him to get something thrown together for lunch." Newt said, "Jessica, go see if you can find Alby, be careful about the smoke, it looks like the fire's out but just make sure."

She nodded and took off to the map room. She carefully stepped inside, waving the remaining smoke away. She coughed harshly at the smoke invading her lungs, looking in dismay at the still smoldering boxes that once held the maps. The fire must have been bad; she couldn't even see any burned scraps of paper in them. She looked around, squinting through the smoke as she called out to Alby. She got no response, and she turned to leave before she heard a groan from somewhere in the hazy room.

"Alby?" She asked again.

Her eyes were burning, her coughing more harsh now and she had to close her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, seeing the smoke still thick in the room. She looked back to the door, seeing only a small amount of smoke leaking from it. She grabbed a nearby box and heaved it towards the window. The glass shattered, and immediately, some of the smoke began to leave through the window, like a vacuum. She repeated the process with the other two windows before she began to wave more smoke away, peering through the remaining haze.

She called out again, willing something to make a sound.

There was silence, then a weak cough from somewhere in the corner.

"Alby!" She cried, shoving burned tables aside until she spotted the dark skinned face with red on the side of his head. She couldn't tell how bad it was, but considering he seemed only half-conscious, she would say it was bad.

"Alby?" She tried, crouching down next to him.

She turned and coughed again, trying to clear the smoke from her lungs before turning back.

"Alby, can you hear me?"

She was rewarded with another groan, his eyes fluttering but not opening. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to get him out on her own. She grabbed him under his arms, pulling him back towards the door, avoiding the debris on the ground. He was heavy, and she stumbled, managing to catch her balance before standing straight again. She huffed and pulled him but she managed, suddenly grateful for the hard work she had everyday in the Glade.

She finally managed to get out the door, heaving Alby out with one final pull as she plopped down on the ground, happy to breathe in air that wasn't smoke. She took a moment to catch her breath, kneeling on the ground as she stared at the grass.

After she felt slightly better from the fresh air, she turned to Alby, she now got a closer look at his head. There was a deep gash, bleeding badly with trails that went down both sides of his head.

"Shuck." She muttered, tearing off a strip from the edge of her shirt and folding it before holding it against the wound. She looked around, trying to find someone to help. She finally spotted a Glader, and while she regretted it, she called out to him.

"Winston!" She shouted, causing him to turn, seeming annoyed at first, then concerned when he saw Alby. He ran over, crouching down next to her.

"What the shuck happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I found him in the map room like this." She said, pressing the strip of cloth down, already nearly soaked.

"Here," He said, pulling a rag out of his pocket. "Was gonna use this to help Frypan clean up the kitchen, but we have priorities." He said, as Jessica traded the small strip of cloth for the thicker rag.

"Go find Newt, he was the one who wanted to find Alby." She said. Winston didn't even respond as he took off towards the Homestead, leaving Jessica with an unconscious Alby.

"Hang in there, Alby." She said, pressing the rag down as much as she could. She turned the rag again, dreading the difficulty she was having with finding a clean spot already.

"Jessica!" She turned to see Newt, Winston, and Minho running towards her.

"What the shuck happened?" Minho asked, falling to his knees next to Alby.

"I just found him like this." She said.

Just then, Thomas came running up behind them, stopping when he saw Alby.

"What-"

"We don't know." Minho said before he could ask.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Newt asked. "Off seeing that stupid girl again?"

"Newt, you gotta understand, this isn't her fault."

"And why would I understand that Tommy? Because you said so?"

"Because she might know a way out!"

At this, everyone grew quiet.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked.

"Come with me to talk to her and I'll tell you there." Thomas said.

Minho huffed, but nodded. "Fine. Newt, Jessie, come with me."

Jessica looked at Minho, gesturing to Alby. "Winston, take Alby to the med-jacks. Have them take care of him."

Winston traded places with Jessica before she stood.

"Okay, let's go then." She said.

Thomas led them to the slammer, stopping outside the locked door.

"Let her out." He said, arms folded.

"This isn't why we came here, Tommy." Newt said.

"Newt, she isn't the reason this is happening. Stop blaming her for this." Thomas said.

"Thomas-"

"You know what? Fine." Newt growled, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"Everything else has gone to klunk, what's letting this she-bean out gonna do?" He said as he unlocked the door, letting the girl out.

"Alright, what's so important?" Minho asked.

Thomas took a breath before answering. "Teresa… she thinks that the maze isn't a way out, but a code."

"A code? You think the maze is a code?" Minho asked.

"Yeah. Well it would have been if we still had the maps, but now I'm not sure what we can do."

Minho and Newt shared a look before Minho spoke.

"Thomas, we still have the maps."

"But you said-"

"We hid them in the weapons room. Call it intuition or whatever, I had a feeling we needed to keep them safe, so they are. All nice and cozy."

Thomas nearly breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Okay, well we need to start looking at them."

"Alright, come on." Minho said, leading the group to the weapons room.

"In here." He said once they were inside, opening another door closer to the back of the room.

Behind the door sat numerous boxes of maps, stacked on top of each other.

"Well let's get cracking." Minho said, grabbing a box and passing it to Thomas.

Soon they had all the boxes laid out on the ground, looking through the maps.

"What exactly are we looking for here, Tommy?" Newt asked.

He seemed to hesitate, like he wasn't sure about his answer.

"Well… what if the maps… they spell something out, and that's the code?"

"Seriously Thomas, we've been looking at these things for nearly three years. Don't you think we would have noticed if they spelled out freaking words?"

"Well, you've been looking at the maps day by day, right? What if…" He trailed off, taking two maps, holding them next to each other.

"What if you're supposed to look at them section by section?"

"Thomas, we've done that. I thought you had-"

"We need wax paper." Thomas said.

"What?"

"Wax paper, scissors, pencils and black markers." He said.

"What-"

"Minho, go find some scissors." Newt said. "Even if this is a dead lead, it's the only one we've got so far, so we have to go with it. Jessica, go get the wax paper from frypan, and have Chuck find the pencils and markers."

Jessica took off running to Frypan's kitchen. If this was a way out, she would stop at nothing to find what it meant.

"Frypan!" She shouted as she slung the door open. He froze, holding a slice of ham in one hand, and a piece of bread in the other.

"What? Am I in trouble for making sandwiches?" He asked.

"We need wax paper." She said.

"What? Now way! I need that, and I'm limited since they stopped sending up supplies!"

Even though she had only worked in the kitchen for a few days, Jessica still remembered where everything was, and dove for the drawer that held their two rolls of wax paper.

"Hey!" Frypan shouted, as she sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Frypan!" She shouted over her shoulder as she made her way back to the map room.

She pushed the door open and put the wax paper just as Minho came in with a sharp knife.

"Couldn't find scissors, this is the best knife we got." He said.

"It'll work." Thomas said, folding some of the wax paper into smaller rectangles, about the size of the maps.

"Okay, start cutting the paper, along these lines." He said, tracing the folds of the paper.

"You'd better hope this works, Thomas." Minho muttered as he started cutting the paper.

Just then, Chuck came in holding the pencils and black markers.

"Here, Jessie." He said, handing them to her.

"Thanks, Chuck." She said before closing the door behind him as he left.

"Okay, what now, genius?" She asked as Thomas now had a few pieces of the wax paper cut out.

"Now," he said, "now we take the maps, and…" he paused in thought as he held the maps behind the wax paper, up against the light. The lines of the map shone through to the wax paper.

"Now, traces the maps from the last ten days onto the wax paper, and label them." He said, doing so himself.

Jessica didn't question it, just went ahead and started tracing. Everyone stood in concentrated silence, all of them tracing their maps till their hands cramped.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this, Thomas, what are we doing?" Minho asked.

"This," Thomas said, taking some of the wax paper from everyone's maps.

He took the papers, lining them up against each other on the table. Jessica watched, trying to figure out what he was doing. He was working quickly, like he was being timed for this. He stopped, and looked at the papers like they might explode.

He stepped back, staring in awe at what everyone else now stared at. In the middle of the papers, was the letter F.

"Woah." Jessica breathed.

"It could be a coincidence." Teresa said.

Jessica nearly rolled her eyes, did this girl really have to squash their little hope they had?

"Do more." Minho said.

Thomas did, taking the papers and flinging them across the table in the same panicky manner, doing what he could to figure out the second letter. After another five minutes, he had a second letter.

L

"It's working!" Newt said.

Encouraged by the progress, Thomas threw more wax papers next to each other, solving them like puzzle pieces until he had two words: FLOAT and CAT.

"Float cat? What the shuck does that mean?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think it's done." Thomas said. "Quick, trace more maps."

They did, passing them to Thomas as they finished them, like clockwork.

They got two more letters, finishing the second word.

CATCH

"Float and catch?" Teresa asked.

"There's definitely more." Minho said.

"So let's get going." Thomas said.

"We can't." Minho said, causing Thomas to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"We have to run. You, me and Jessie. And we're staying the night this time." He said.

"No way, Minho. Not now while we're dealing with all of this." Newt said.

"Newt, let's face it, this entire situation isn't why you want us to stay. Jessie isn't gonna die out there, okay? I'll even swear on that, shank. She's a good runner, we need her out there."

"We also need her alive." Newt said.

"Do I have a say in this?" She asked.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time.

"She has to go." Minho said, arms crossed.

"She needs to stay alive." Newt seethed.

"No, Newt. He's right." She said. "If there's any chance that something has changed out there in the maze, we have to find out."

"What makes you think something's changed?" He asked.

"Considering all the changes in here, I don't doubt that something's changed out there." She said.

Newt looked at her with dismay.

"Why do you always have to run towards death?" He asked, his eyes cast down.

"Newt, at this point, that's what we're all already doing. We have to do something." She said.

"Jessie-"

"I'm not asking." She said firmly.

He sighed, looking down. "I could come with you."

"No." Minho said, "Newt, you may be a great leader, but with that leg, if we run into anything, you're gone."

"I'll come back." Jessica promised. "Stay here and solve the maps for me."

He sighed, but nodded, "I'll grab some other kids around, we'll figure it out." He said.

"I can help too." Teresa added.

Jessica nodded, and gave Newt's hand one more squeeze before she left with Thomas and Minho.

Part of her wanted to stay with him. She knew this mission was possibly going to be her last. But at the same time, the other part of her, the stronger one, knew that they had to get out of here.

Minho gathered the other runners and gave them a rundown of the plan, while Thomas and Jessica stocked the runner's packs with more supplies than usual. The atmosphere between them was tense, and neither of them said anything.

Once they were all packed, all the runners geared up and headed towards the doors, but despite the fact that they normally ran to the doors, almost like a warm up lap, they walked. Slowly, like they might be able to delay what was coming.

"Hey Jessie!" Chuck called behind her.

"Hey Chuck." She said, giving him the best smile she could.

"Make sure you guys come back." He said timidly. "Just… promise?" He asked.

"I promise Chuck." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He shouted, laughing, the sound full of color, breaking through the dark atmosphere around them.

Jessica gave a small laugh too, before jogging to catch up with the other runners.

"Jessica!" She was called again, just as she, Minho and Thomas were getting ready at the doors.

She barely had time to turn before she was trapped tightly between two arms, with a pair of lips pressed tightly to hers. She didn't try to get away, she didn't want to. She let the arms hold her hostage as she wished she could stay in this moment forever. Eventually, she was let go of, Newt's face still inches from hers.

"You come back to me, you understand?" He said.

"I will." She said.

"Come on, Jessie." Minho said, this time no joking tone in his voice.

She forced herself to pull away from Newt's hold, and to run into the maze without looking back to see that he was watching her until she turned a corner, and was entirely out of his sight.

Running felt so different now, with the weight of possible escape now heavily on their shoulders. The run was silent, as it normally was. About halfway into the day, Thomas tripped on his own two feet, sending him to the ground. Jessica stopped for a moment, but, looked forward to see Minho running on. She started back up again, about the same Thomas managed to catch up to them.

They ran on and on until they finished the entire route of section eight, finding absolutely nothing new. The three sat discouraged on the ground, eating one of the meals they'd packed. Jessica grimaced at the warm sandwich, knowing it would have been better fresh at the glade.

"Well, I gotta say, this idea was a load of klunk." Minho huffed.

"For once, I agree with you, Minho." Jessica said, taking a gulp from her water.

"So what now?" Thomas asked.

Minho sighed, kicking a random rock across the ground.

"I guess we go back." He said.

The other two had no other ideas, so they simply nodded, gathering their packs again. They ran back to the doors, filled with dismay. They made it back to the glade around mid-morning to find the Glade running relatively normally, aside from the heavy atmosphere that seemed like it would never go away.

Newt was the first one to find them, hurrying over with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Anything?" He asked as he grabbed Jessica in a tight hug.

"Nothing. This is all ridiculous." Minho said

Newt seemed to droop, like his energy had just been drained from him.

"Did the Grievers come?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Newt seemed reluctant to talk about it. "They took Adam." He said.

Jessica sighed, a frown coming to rest on her face. She didn't know Adam too well, but he was a nice enough kid. He was on the younger side, not as young as Chuck, but still. He didn't deserve to die. One person a night, just like crazy Gaily had said.

"Come on, we figured out the other maps." Newt said, leading them to the map room.

"So you figured them out?" Thomas asked as they reached the map room.

"I guess you could say that." Newt said as they walked in.

"What does that mean?" Thomas looked at the table where the papers were all laid out to spell the words out.

FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH

"It means while we figured the words out, we can't figure out what the shuck it's supposed to mean." Newt said.

"Float, catch, bleed, death, stiff, push… " Thomas muttered. "Are you sure it's in the right order?" He asked.

"We think so; float is where the patterns start, and push is where they stop." Newt said.

"What does it mean though?" Jessica asked.

Thomas seemed to drop in his demeanor, his expression becoming depressing.

"Thomas, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a buggin' ghost." Minho said.

"I'm fine." Thomas said shortly, before leaving.

It was only about nine in the morning when they decided the best thing to do for now would be fix up the homestead, and try to prepare for the night. Jessica decided to help the builders fix the parts of the homestead that the grievers had destroyed in the night. Most of the slicers and track hoes had switched over to builders or medjacks, getting a crash course in treating wounds from Jeff. No one in particular was in charge of the builders, ever since Gaily had lost it and been taken by the grievers. The day was long but not as hot as normal, considering the sun was gone. Most of their work included hammering boards up to the holes in the walls. It didn't look pretty, but it served the purpose. Only a few hours into the job, Chuck told Jessica Newt needed her in the medjack hut.

A lump formed in her throat that filled a pit in her stomach hearing that Newt was in the medjack hut. She forced herself to be calm as she strode over to the small building, abandoning her hammer and pile of nails.

She tentatively pushed the door open, like it might fall down if she opened it too fast. She heard hushed talking, and she turned the corner to find Newt standing next to Jeff, Alby lying on the bed in front of them with his head bandaged.

She felt herself fill with relief, Newt wasn't hurt.

"Chuck said you needed me?" She said in the same hushed tone they used.

"Yeah, Alby's resigning as our leader." Newt said, feeling foreign as he use the word 'resig'. It felt like it was formal, but nothing was formal for the Gladers anymore.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't do this right now." Alby said, answering for himself.

"He said he's only stepping down for a while, until he can get back on his feet. Jeff says he doesn't know how long it might be." He said, looking to the medjack.

"Could be days, could be weeks." He said.

"So why am I here?" Jessica asked.

"Ask him." Newt said, nodding towards Alby.

Alby looked at Jessica, as though surveying her.

"You two leave the room." He said, his authoritative voice returning momentarily.

"Why-"

"Just go." He said. "I gotta talk to her alone for just a second, Newt. Trust me." He said, sounding genuine and sorrowful.

Newt frowned, nodding at his trusting friend before he and Jeff left. He waited before he spoke again.

"Make sure they left." He said.

"What?"

"Go check by the door, make sure they aren't listening."

Jessica did as he asked, looking through the small window to see Newt and Jeff waiting outside.

"They're outside." She said.

Alby nodded, motioning for her to come over to where he was laying. She hesitantly walked over to him, kneeling down close enough to see tiny red spots forming on the bandage on his head.

"Listen, call it what you want, but I know… I'm not gonna be one of the kids to get out of here." He said.

"Alby-"

"No. Shut up and listen to me." He said. He sounded like he was lying on his deathbed.

"I'm not getting out of here into the real world. I know it. I don't know how, but I do." He said, pausing.

"I need you to step up and help Newt out. Do whatever jobs he needs you to, be the second in command."

"Why me?" She whispered.

"Just trust me on this." He said, sounding strangely gentle.

"You- I know you're gonna be one of the ones to get out of here. I don't know what's outside of these walls, but you can face it. I know you can. Promise me you'll make it out there."

"I promise, Alby, why are you saying this?" She asked.

"Because I know I need to."

She sighed, feeling like she was watching someone die.

"And one more thing." He said, motioning for her to come even closer, like if anyone else heard, the world would end. She leaned in so close that his breath caused the hair by her ear to move.

"Don't trust Teresa. I don't know why, it's the same feeling in my gut about everything else. But don't trust her. Okay?" He said.

"Okay." She answered.

"And don't tell anyone about this." He said.

"Okay." She repeated.

"Don't trust Teresa." He said again, before leaning back against his pillow again.

Taking this as her cue to leave, she stood again, and left, unsure of what else she could say.

She stepped out of the runner's hut, Jeff and Newt still there.

"What did he say?" Newt asked.

She didn't answer for a moment, unsure of what to reveal to them. _Don't tell this to anyone._

"He said he wants me to be second in command for now. Until he's back and you're second in command." She said to Newt.

"Alright." Newt said. "If that's what he said, then that's what will happen.

"Okay." She mumbled. She was saying that a lot today.

"Here," He said handing her a knife she'd only seen once in her life until now.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but the grim look on his face answered for him.

She sighed, and took the knife, and painstakingly made her way to the wall. She looked straight on, eyes locked on her target. She slowed at the wall, and let her hands graze over the names scattered across the surface.

 _Hank, Jack, Tim, Siggy, Nick…._ The list went on and on, but now it was going to get even shorter. Taking a breath, Jessica reluctantly took the knife and dug it into the stone next to the name, pressing down and dragging it across the rock until it was crossed through with a bold, deep line.

One down, one to go.

She repeated the process, then stood back, too look at the difference.

Gaily and Adam.

Both names were crossed out now. The lines weren't any different from how the names had been written, but it made the biggest difference to Jessica.

She turned and stepped heavily towards the homestead to find Newt, wondering what else he would need done.

She finally found him, handing him the knife back.

"Keep it. You'll need it for tonight." He said.

 _And tomorrow morning._ She thought to herself.

He sent her to tell the builders to make the homestead top priority and see how far Frypan was on dinner.

She checked up on the builders, who were getting the homestead pathced up to the best of their abilities. She then headed off to the kitchen to find Frypan, who was still slightly angry with her for taking the wax paper. He was putting biscuits and Tomato soup together, and by the time she headed back to Newt, it was about time to eat. Everyone ate solemnly, knowing that the night would be tough again.

Once the watches clicked to six o'clock, Newt decided that was the best time to start boarding up again. It was still pretty early in the evening, but they didn't have anything else to do other than wait. So they all packed into the homestead again like a bunch of sardines, this time with Jessica, Minho, Newt, Teresa and Thomas all downstairs near the main door of the homestead. Thomas had suggested it, though he never had a good reason.

They all stood there, waiting in silence as they anticipated the grievers. Sure enough, the familiar screeches soon filled the air as the dreaded creatures began to enter the Glade. The clicking and whirring sounds grew closer and closer, until a mechanical arm shot through a window, snatching one of the Gladers. He screamed, and Jessica saw him, and recognized him as one of the builders she'd worked with when she was trying to figure out her job. He wasn't very talkative, but he helped her understand what was going on.

She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as Thomas tore the door open and sprinted out towards the grievers.

"Tom!" She shouted, running after him followed by Newt, Minho and Teresa.

He suddenly tackled the griever holding Dave, clutching onto it like a madman. Jessica watched in horror as the grievers let their needle fly everywhere, sting Thomas over and over. He let out a terrible scream as he pushed off the creature and sprinted away for about five feet before he collapsed. The grievers didn't seem interested in him anymore, instead taking Dave as their prize and disappearing once more into the glade.

"Tom, what the hell?" Jessica shouted as she fell to her knees next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Newt shotued.

"You.. you don't understand…" He tried, choking on the words.

"Shut up, Tom, save your strength." She said.

"Jess... " He managed, "I'm sorry." He said.

"No, we're not doing this, not now." She said.

"Still…. I shouldn't've…"

"Get him out of here!" Someone shouted.

Thomas was suddenly lifted off the ground, being carried away. Jessica chased after him, stopping next to the couch they put him on.

"You're so stupid." She said, as the medjacks started overlooking his stings.

"He's been stung over two dozen times." Jeff said.

"I…" He trailed off.

"Just hang in there." She said.

"Don't worry…" He said, his eyelids falling. "I did it on purpose."

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed, I loved writing this chapter. I love seeing the favorite and follows, and reviews are the best. See y'all soon!  
**


	11. Taken

**Hey guys, sorry for being MIA recently. Been busy with school and all that dumb stuff. Anyway, onto what you're waiting for.**

* * *

The morning after the Grievers took Dave was a heavy one. Not many of the Gladers were up to their normal tasks. No one could explain it, but having Dave taken the same night that Thomas was stung made the day seem worse than the others. Alby had leader for now, but Jessica was still like another second in command. He had her checking up on which seemed pointless considering it would be wrecked later that night. She reported back to Alby, letting him know that they were making progress even though it was slow. He nodded, then handed her a small stack of wood with a hammer and nails.

"What's this for?" She asked.

He sighed, like he'd hoped she would have figured it out without him having to ask,"The deadheads."

"Oh."

She left without another question, heading towards the mass of trees. Word had gotten around that she was like another leader in the Glade and, in despite of what the others thought, she hated it. Why Alby had kept this job up for so long, she didn't know, but she wished he had picked someone else for the job.

The deadheads was always a grim place, why wouldn't it be? It was full of makeshift tombstones for their dead friends. She sighed as she kneeled down at an empty spot, nailing boards together to make posts, then jamming them into the ground. She sat down, taking out the knife for the wall to dig it into the wood, carving in the name. She hammered the first board onto a post, then carved two more names into two more boards. After finishing the "graves", she stood and looked at the names there. It was shockingly quiet in the deadheads, none of the sounds from the Glade reaching this one area, letting her full focus be on the letters in front of her. She turned, willing herself to not look at them anymore, and left the names on the new graves behind.

 _Gally, Adam, Dave._

She didn't even have to ask Alby where to go next as she handed him the hammer and just kept walking straight on to the wall. She took a breath before she brought the knife to the wall, scratching through Dave's name just like the others. It was so plain, like crossing something off a grocery list. Her eyes drifted to Thomas' name and she turned away, hoping she wouldn't ever have to scratch his name off.

After the wall, she went to find Alby who sent her to the Medjack hut to take a turn watching Thomas. She put the knife back in the small sheath on her belt as she pushed the door open.

She turned the corner, stopping short when she saw Teresa sitting next to Thomas, Clint watching from the corner. Doing her best to ignore Teresa, she walked to Clint.

"Any progress?" She asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Not really." He said. "Basically we decided if he doesn't wake up soon we'll do what we did with the others and feed him some soup so he doesn't starve."

"I think that's the least of our problems." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What are we going to do tonight?" She asked, turning to him. "When the Grievers come there's no way we can keep him safe."

Clint took a breath, nodding. "I get what you're saying. I'll go find Alby and ask him what we can do. First, I gotta go help Newt look at the codes. Right now they're wondering if there's any way this could make sense. Though I'm not sure what we're gonna do with whatever we figure out without this shank out of business." He said nodding towards Thomas, his voice heavy.

"Alright." She said.

"Hey she-bean!"

Teresa snapped her head up, like she'd been focused on something else when Clint called her.

"Come with me, since we don't have Thomas for now, we're gonna need the second brainiac we've got." He said.

"Okay." She said, standing as she let go of Thomas' hand.

Jessica silently thanked Clint a thousand times for getting rid of Teresa. If she'd been forced to confront her now, with everything that's going on, she would go nuts. She knew the girl was looking at her as she passed by, but she looked straight forward as she took a seat next to Thomas. She waited until she heard the door close to get a good look at Thomas. Seeing him on the bed made her sick. His face was so pale, and his eyes were sunken. The worst were the veins on his neck. They were dark, bulging lines that ventured from under his shirt all the way to where they almost touched his jaw. The sting marks were everywhere, they'd counted twenty eight of them. Most of them were on his arms and chest, some on his legs. Jessica couldn't help but wonder if this is what she had looked like when she'd been stung. He hadn't moved yet, and remembering what Minho had said about her changing, how she hadn't budged the entire time, she wondered if that would happen to Thomas too. Maybe that would be better.

Of course, that was too much to ask. Not ten minutes after she'd arrived, Thomas groaned quietly, and Jessica nearly fell out of her chair. She stood up, leaning over Thomas, looking for any other change.

"Thomas?" She whispered, almost afraid to speak. Suddenly he shot up, eyes wide but unseeing, grabbing at anything in front of him. His shoulder hit Jessica as he thrashed, and she bit back a cry as she ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Minho! Newt! Alby!" She shouted their names as loud as she possibly could, knowing they wouldn't ask why she called.

She ran back to Thomas, doing her best to hold him down on her own until Minho ran in, the first of the three, just as Thomas started screaming.

"Shuckhead waits till we all left to do this." He muttered as he forced Thomas' shoulders back down onto the bed.

"Get his legs!" Minho shouted, and Jessica ran to the other side of the bed to do so.

The screaming was the worst part; it was like he was trying to deliberately destroy his voice for good.

The fit only lasted for about a minute, before he finally gave up fighting their holds and falling limp back onto the bed again. Both Minho and Jessica still had their death grip on Thomas, until they suddenly realized it was over.

"Holy klunk." Minho huffed, plopping down into the chair next to the bed.

"That was crazy." Jessica said.

Just then, the door flung open again, Newt and Alby rushing in.

"What happened?" Alby asked.

"You just missed it." Minho said. "Thomas finally had one of those fits."

"Shuck." Alby muttered.

"You alright?" Newt asked, seeing the red spot on Jessica's face where Thomas had hit her.

"It's fine, it's not like I don't have other bruises from the Griever attacks." She said.

"Alright, what now?" Minho asked.

"What do you suggest?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we have the issue of keeping him safe at night that you brought up." Alby said, looking to Jessica.

"What can we do then?"

"I say we put him in the slammer at night; it's the strongest building we've got." Minho said.

"It's not a bad idea." Alby pondered.

"What if he wakes up when he's in there? Or has another freak out?" Jessica pointed out.

"We could have someone stay in there with him." Newt suggested.

"Alright but who? I say that whoever it is, it's just for one night, take turns staying in there so it's not an unfair advantage to everyone else."

"What about his girlfriend? Seems like she needs all the protection she can get, being a girl and all." Minho said.

"Hello?" Jessica added.

"Well you can handle yourself. We've seen that, I'm not so sure about her." He defended. "She seems more like the kind that would cry if she got caught in the maze."

"Alright, then she'll be the first one to stay with him?" Newt asked.

"That seems to be the plan." Alby said.

"Okay then, someone oughta let the She-bean know." Minho said.

"Jessie?" Alby asked, and all heads turned to her.

She loathed him for volunteering her, especially with his recent suggestion about the girl.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Alright then, stay here for a while longer, and when it gets close to seven we'll eat, you tell Teresa a few minutes before then so when the rest of us go to the Homestead, she can go there."

Jessica nodded, as Newt kissed her briskly before exiting, Minho following.

"Oh, and here," Alby said, grabbing a key out of his pocket and tossing it to her. "Here's the key, make sure you lock them in, granted I don't know that Grievers could open a door, but at this point, we gotta do what we can."

"Alright." She said, pocketing the key before Alby left, once again leaving Jessica with Thomas.

She sighed, sitting back down. She rubbed at her temples, feeling an ache beginning to invade her head. She looked back outside to see the same, dull sky above her. She found herself checking her watch often, both willing the time to pass, and praying it would stop all together. She hated seeing Thomas like this, but she also didn't want to talk to Teresa.

Why would Alby want her to go talk to Teresa when he didn't want her to trust the girl in the first place. And why didn't he trust her? Not that Jessica would argue, she never felt like the girl was a good thing in the first place, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Either way, she found it strange that after Teresa came in, all this has happened.

Slowly but surely, the hours passed and, eventually, her watch read 6:52. She sighed, standing as she looked at Thomas one more time. She shook her head, and left the hut. Unluckily for her, it didn't take long to find Teresa looking at the wall. Alby had her carved her name in a few days ago, but Jessica had no idea why she was there again. She started her way over reluctantly, passing the gladers who were headed to the Homestead for dinner. She finally got behind her, waiting for a moment before speaking.

"Hey." She said.

Teresa spun around quickly, eyes wide as she stepped back. Jessica didn't flinch, but held back a laugh. Minho was right, this girl really didn't seem Glader-material. She had no clue what the creators were thinking sending her up here.

"Sorry, you scared me." Teresa said.

"I noticed." Jessica replied.

"So what's up?"

Jessica nearly scoffed. The phrase sounded far too casual to use in the current circumstances.

"We're putting Thomas in the slammer for the night since it's the only place we can make sure he'll be safe." She said, getting straight to the point. "And Alby wants someone to stay with him each night until he wakes up."

"And?" Teresa pressed.

"Tonight he wants it to be you." She said.

"Okay."

"Alright." With that, Jessica turned to leave before Teresa put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait."

She turned around again, trying not to glare at the girl.

"What?" She asked.

"The names," Teresa said, looking at the wall as her hand dropped."Are the ones that are crossed out really all gone?"

"Why else would they be crossed out?" Jessica replied.

"I don't know, I guess I just hoped it wasn't what I figured." She shrugged. "Who crosses them out?"

Jessica simply took the knife out of the sheath, holding it up purposefully. "Whoever's got this knife." She said before putting it back in its home.

"Oh."

Jessica turned again, managing to get a few steps in before she was stopped again.

"Jessie?"

She huffed, turning again.

"Why do you hate me?"

She sighed, somehow knowing this conversation would have to happen.

"I don't… hate you. I just…" She paused. "It's hard to know who's on what side right now. Some of the others aren't sure what we're currently doing is working." She said, feeling dumb for having to explain herself. "I just… I don't trust you yet." She said honestly.

"I can't blame you for that. Trust takes time." Teresa replied, though she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah." She said, taking a few steps back. "Find me after dinner, I'll take you to the slammer then."

Teresa nodded and with that, Jessica walked to the Homestead, relieved to have the conversation done and over with.

She found Minho with Newt and Alby already at a table. She grabbed a plate with some kind of pasta on it and plopped down.

"How's Thomas?" Minho asked.

"Still out. Told the Greenie that she would be hangin' with him in the slammer tonight." She said.

"And?" Alby pressed.

"And what? She's fine with it. Frankly, I feel like she would have offered if we hadn't already decided it for her." She said, eating her dinner.

They ate in strained silence, dreading the inevitable Griever attack. Towards the end of dinner, Gladers began to head towards their shelters.

"Here," Newt passed her a cup of soup and a water bottle.

"Frypan made this for Teresa to give Thomas tonight so he gets something into his stomach."

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Jessica said to Newt as she stood.

"I'll make sure Alby leaves the door open." He said.

With that, she left, finding Teresa waiting for her at the edge of the Homestead.

"Let's go." Jessica said, seeing Jeff and Minho carrying Thomas out on a makeshift stretcher to the slammer. They all reached the door about the same time, and she unlocked the door for them.

"We're just gonna leave him on the stretcher; it'll be a little more comfortable than the ground." Minho said.

"Okay." Jessica replied as she opened the door. The two stepped into the dark room, then came back out leaving Thomas on the ground next to the wall.

"Alright, in ya go." Jessica said.

Teresa stepped in wordlessly, and Jessica felt strange putting her in the slammer, she hadn't done anything wrong, even though she was going there to keep her safe.

"Here," She handed her the soup and water, "Alby said give him this tonight." She said.

"And take this." She held out one of the extra flashlights to her.

"Alby said to use this kind of like morse code."

"You know morse code?" Teresa asked.

"No. I said like morse code. If he wakes up out of the changing, flash it once. If he has another one of those attacks, flash it twice. If you need someone over there, three times. But don't make us come over there unless it's absolutely necessary." Jessica warned.

"Okay." Teresa said, testing the flashlight a couple of times. "Thanks."

"Yeah." She said, closing the door and locking it.

"Have a nice night, Greenie." Jessica said, turning to find Minho and Jeff still waiting on her.

"Everything good?" Minho asked as they started walking.

"Yeah."

They reached the Homestead, Alby letting them in before bolting the door and nailing a few wood planks against it.

"So what now?" One Glader asked.

"Same as every other night." Alby said, staring out towards the doors. "We wait."

Jessica sighed as she slumped against the wall, sliding down next to Newt. He wordlessly grabbed her hand, taking it to hold it against his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Minho was sitting across from him and, for once, he had no snarky comment to make.

The first hour or so had become the easier to bear, as they knew the grievers wouldn't be out yet. Some of them spoke to each other quietly, others even managed to sleep. Jessica did her best to peek out at the slammer every now and then, watching for any flashes of light.

When they finally heard the first screech for the night, no one reacted at first. It was like if they pretended it wasn't happening, they would be okay.

Sure enough, the first few Grievers finally made their way into the Glade. This time, however, they began to head in the direction of the slammer rather than the homestead.

"Oh c'mon." Alby muttered.

For a moment, it seemed they would focus on the slammer, but then in an instant, as if they'd lost interest in the smaller building, they turned to the homestead.

Jessica held her breath, as did many of the gladers as they watched the grievers make their way towards them. The attack was like every other night. The creatures slammed their mechanical arms against the walls of the buildings, screeching like always. Jessica closed her eyes when they came, waiting for it to be over. The wall across from her suddenly burst into splinters, and she opened her eyes to see a griever tearing it's arms through the torn wall, reaching around blindly for a victim. Without hesitation, she grabbed a knife from the table next to her and launched it at the griever's arms, hitting one which caused it to shrink back. Unfortunately, the others remained, and the rest still squirmed around, one snatching Zart by the leg, immediately slinging him around like a rag doll before yanking him through the wall.

"No!" Chuck shouted, running forward to help. Before he could take to strides, Jessica grabbed his arm and yanked him back, pushing him behind her.

"Chuck, you can't!" She shouted simply, holding another knife out in defense.

"Jessie, they're gonna take him!" He argued.

"But I won't let them take _you_!" She shot back.

She watched in sorrow as the griever took it's prize, pulling Zart with it, rolling back to the center of the Glade. As usual, the others followed, and they all retreated back to the maze walls.

The rest of the Gladers watched in sorrow as the Grievers took yet another victim. Jessica felt frozen, taking a deep breath before letting go of Chuck's arm. One by one, the Gladers silently began to lay back down for bed, now knowing that they were safe. Jessica made a mental note of another name she would be put in charge of taking off the wall, and making a grave for.

The rest of the night passed slowly, the disgusting gray sky above them giving no help as to the time, their watches being the only way for them to know when to start taking down the boards from the homestead, and getting ready for another day and then night. Newt was immediately given jobs by Alby, so he kissed Jessica's head before following Alby. Jessica went straight to the slammer, pulling the door open wordlessly to see Theresa with Thomas' head in his lap. She looked up to see Jessica waiting, her appearance disheveled.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Zart."

Theresa only nodded in response, and frankly Jessica couldn't blame her. There was no other way to accept what just happened.

"Come on, the guys will be here soon to take him back to the medjacks."

"Okay."

She gently lifted Thomas' head from her lap, placing it on the ground soflty before standing.

"What now?" She asked as she followed Jessica through the Glade.

" _Now_ I have jobs to do, you go find Alby and see what you can do." Jessica said shortly, walking off to the wall.

She silently took the knife, and dug it into the wall as she crossed out another name. She returned immediately to Alby, who was already waiting with wood, nails and a hammer. She took them without conversation, walking on straight to the deadheads. She felt like she was moving in slow motion, like she was walking through molasses. She'd never spoken to Zart, she had no idea what kind of person he was, and somehow, that made it all worse.

Within thirteen minutes, another grave was up, and it gave Jessica absolutely no closure. She sighed as she trudged through the Glade, her limbs feeling heavy. She walked back to Alby, who was looking over the maps again.

"Need anything?" She asked.

"No, there's nothing else to do but wait. Get some rest, eat, do whatever." He answered.

His response was emotionless, without concern, but Jessica couldn't be angry about it. It's how they all felt. She felt like a zombie, walking through the Glade with little hope in her. She didn't sleep at all the previous night, so she figured she would take Alby's advice and get some sleep.

She made her way to the room, closing the door behind her. She took her shoes off and laid down on the bed, not bothering to get a blanket. She hadn't felt tired, but as soon as she put her head down, she fell asleep, and dreamed about Grievers in mazes.

* * *

She woke up on her own time, feeling like she hadn't been asleep for more than an hour, but when she looked at her watch, it read 5:38. She sighed, and sat up, a blanket falling over her. She looked around, looking for Newt, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just as she began to tie her shoes back on, their bathroom door opened, and he walked out with a different shirt on than before.

He gave a weak attempt at a smile, "Hi love."

"Hey." She replied as he sat down next to her, kissing the side of her head.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Around four, you were out. You feel alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I only slept for about an hour, I kept thinking about tonight."

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"You, me, Minho, Teresa in here. Chuck's gonna stay with Thomas tonight."

She nodded, and stood.

"C'mon, we need to get some dinner." He said, opening the door.

She followed, and they quickly made their way to dinner, which was a small bowl of mashed potatoes and few pieces of boiled chicken. Their meals were becoming noticeably smaller, as they attempted to save what food they had. Once again, everyone in the room felt just as anxious as before, and everyone ate slowly, glancing at the doors often. Chuck was stiff in his seat next to Jessica, and she finally patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, bud. Don't worry." She said.

He nodded, and finished eating his soup quickly. When the time came to put Thomas and Chuck in the slammer, Jessica followed with the keys. She unlocked the door, and just as the night before, they laid Thomas down on the ground. Chuck followed quickly, and Jessica stayed behind longer than the others to talk to him alone for a moment.

"Here," She said, handing him a roll. "In case you get hungry in the middle of the night."

"Can we even call it night with the sky looking like this?" He asked, looking at their sorry excuse for a sky.

"I'm not sure, Chuck." She said, as he took the bread.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment, and Jessica looked back to the homestead, seeing Newt waiting for her again.

"Jessie?" She turned back to the boy, who had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"How are we going to survive?" He asked.

"Oh, Chuck." She said softly, hugging the poor kid.

"Thomas is stung, and the Grievers are coming every night."

"Chuck, I swear on my life, I will not let them take you." She said.

He sighed, and she finally pulled away with a grim smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, standing.

"Okay." He said.

She closed the door and locked it before turning to jog to the homestead.

"Everything alright?" Newt asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, come on." She said as they went upstairs to their room.

Minho was lounging on one of the beds, and Theresa was looking out the window towards the slammer.

"Chuck okay?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, he's just worried." She said, sitting on the other bed.

"We all are." Newt said.

"We all need some sleep, but someone needs to stay up to keep watch." Minho said.

"I'll take the first one, I slept pretty much all day." Jessica said.

"Fine by me." Minho plopped down on the bed and Jessica could've sworn he fell asleep right there.

She shook her head, and sat down on the ground next to the door. The first hour was unusually silent, aside from Minho's snoring. Soon enough, the screeches came, and Minho awoke, startled.

Jessica pressed a finger to her lips, watching as the creatures made their way to the Homestead at an increasing pace.

"Come on,"

Jessica turned to see Minho already leaving the room, sprinting downstairs. The others followed to find the Grievers already attacking, the remaining Homestead in complete disarray. Jessica looked around, seeing one of the Grievers holding Alby.

No.

She sprinted forward, yelling as she grabbed brick from the rubble nearby, and threw it as hard as she could. It slammed into the blubbery body, causing it to drop a shaken Alby to the ground. Jessica had about two seconds to celebrate, as the now infuriated Griever wanted another prize, and she was in the direct path. It ran straight for her, and she kicked it back, somehow managing to avoid the arms as it reared back before snatching her arm, it's mechanical arm holding an iron grip.

"Jessie!" She heard Minho shouting her name, and Newt was hollering bloody murder trying to get the Griever away from her. She pounded her free hand against the arm as she was dragged out of the homestead. She glanced back to the slammer, and remembered Chuck. She promised she'd take care of him.

With newfound energy, she twisted around, kicking the creature in the face, and it let out another screech before slinging her through the air and letting go. For a moment, she was airborne, and then she hit something incredibly solid, and the air was knocked out of her. Her head was spinning, and she felt sick. She heard hollering all around as she opened her eyes again, Newt crouching in front of her. Something was pressed against her head, and when she tried to speak, all that came out was a weak groan.

"Can you hear me, Jessie?"

She looked around, seeing Minho next to Newt.

"Yeah," She managed, before she was lifted to her feet.

She wobbled for a moment, but managed to stay standing.

"Careful, they knocked your head pretty good." Minho said as Newt held a cloth to the lightly bleeding spot on her head.

"I'm okay." She insisted.

"We'll see about that." Newt said.

A screech turned all their attention to the center of the Glade, where the dreaded Grievers were carrying off Stan with them into the maze.

"I couldn't stop them." Jessica muttered hopelessly.

"No one could've." Minho said.

Newt took her to the Medjack hut, where Jeff met them as the other gladers were trying to settle down for the rest of the night.

"Might be a mild concussion." He said, prodding at the tender spot on her head.

"The bleeding's stopped though, so that's good." He turned to some medicines they still had and put something together.

He handed her the cup of something that smelled overly sweet. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, but he shrugged.

"It'll take the swelling down, help with the pain and if we're lucky, knock you out for a few hours."

"Great." She said, eyeing the stuff in the cup. She finally relinquished, and drank the cup in one gulp.

Jeff took the cup and left, going to let Alby know that Jessica was taken care of.

"When is this gonna end?" She asked, already feeling lightheaded.

"I don't know, love." He said.

They sat in silence, and eventually, her eyes began to drop, and she let Newt push her back onto the bed and pull a blanket over her, and she drifted off.

* * *

Jessica woke what felt like only minutes later, though she knew that wasn't the case, considering the sounds of Gladers already gathering for dinner.

Hungry Gladers were loud Gladers.

Pushing herself out of bed, she waited for the Medjack hut to stop spinning before making her way out the door. The Glade was bustling with Gladers, all eating vigorously.

Apparently Frypan's slop was fairly decent today, and as if on cue Jessica's stomach growled. Shaking her head, she stood behind a few Glader's in line waiting for her fair share of grub.

"Hey Jessica! How ya feelin'?" Frypan smiled, scooping some of his stew onto her plate when she made it to the front of the line.

"Hungry." She said, swiping a few extra pieces of bread onto her plate.

"Get outta here ya shank!" Frypan laughed, swinging his ladle in her direction. Jessica ducked out of line, and couldn't help the grin spreading on her face. Holding her tray she scanned the area for her table, and when she spotted it Minho was waving her over.

She was already nibbling on a piece of bread as she sat down next to Newt, with Minho across from her.

"Where's Chuck?" She questioned, dipping her bread into her stew. She was unbelievably hungry, maybe that came with sleeping all day.

"He's probably with Thomas, kid hasn't left him alone." Minho supplied, making a grab for some of the extra bread on Jessica's plate. She swatted his hand away.

"How is Thomas doing?" Jessica directed her question to Newt, and he sighed.

"No change, still dead to the world."

Jessica cringed at the word 'dead', glancing at Minho who seemed lost in his thoughts, and they ate in silence for a while.

Until Newt reached over and took a piece of bread from Jessica's plate.

He glanced at her as he took a bite out of it and she rolled her eyes, smirking a bit.

"What the shuck was that? So he can have bread and I can't?" Minho cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"See, I like him, so he's allowed to steal my food." She snickered, causing Newt to smile.

"I think it's a little more than like." He mumbled as she threw him a piece.

"Now cool it ya slint-head. Eat your stupid bread."

Minho grumbled something about how his piece was smaller than Newts. Newt himself was still smirking and Jessica for once was feeling a little bit better than okay. In fact, she knew she hadn't felt this good in a while, and as she reached to take a swig from her drink she let herself smile.

Even though the events to come were looming over all their heads, she allowed herself for a moment to pretend that they weren't.

"Alby thought it was best since you aren't one hundred percent yet, to have you bunk in the slammer with Thomas tonight." Newt spoke up, causing Jessica to turn towards him.

"Now did Alby think of that all by himself or did he have some help?" Jessica questioned in return, raising an eyebrow.

Newt sighed.

"Come on Jessie, it's for the best." Minho piped up.

Jessica groaned, a little upset over the fact that their only reason was due to her head. Which, in her opinion, was fine now.

But on the other hand, she'd be in the slammer with Thomas. And that alone eased her anger because she never did like the fact that he was braving those attacks by himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She muttered, taking another bite of stew.

Dinner conversation seemed to die off after that, and soon they were carrying trays back to Frypan.

Newt walked Jessica to the slammer, and she waved at Minho as he jogged back to the Homestead.

As the slammer came into view, Newt took Jessica's hand in his.

"I was just worried about...this is the safest place until you're back to yourself."

Jessica sighed, stopping in front of the slammer and glancing down to see Thomas' unconscious form. Chuck was sitting next to him, silently eating his dinner.

"Chuck, hey bud. Dinner's over. You need to get to the homestead." Jessica smiled softly, opening the slammer door for him.

Chuck sighed climbing out slowly, but smirked at Newt and Jessica's joined hands. "You sure you just don't want me out of the way so y'all can have some… alone time?" He gave them a strange look.

Newt clapped Chuck on the back as he stood in front of them, "Get out of here mate." Newt tried to hide a smile, but Chuck caught sight of it, giving him one in return.

"Good that, you guys are gross anyway."

Jessica laughed as Chuck ran off, watching his retreating form.

"I know why you did it Newt, and I'm not… _that_ angry about it." She smirked, squeezing his hand.

"Good, because you're scary when you're angry." He grinned, tugging her closer.

"Oh am I?"

"Mhm." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Terrifying."

Sighing, Jessica leant into his embrace. Closing her eyes she mumbled, "I better be."

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other until Jessica all but shoved Newt away with a smirk.

"Go on, you need to get back before they get here." She insisted when he tried to pull her back.

He sighed, staring at her face. He opened the slammer door and helped her inside.

Careful not to step on Thomas, Jessica turned around as Newt closed the door.

She grabbed onto the bars and hefted herself up as Newt knelt down.

"I'll be here when you come for me in the morning." She smiled, not sure who she was trying to reassure, Newt or herself.

Newt nodded, grabbing her hand through the bar and encasing it in his own. They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment as he whispered, "You better be."

Again it was Jessica who pulled away first, "Go on. Get outta here. I've got the flashlight if Tommy boy over here decides to wake up from his snooze. I'll be fine."

Newt stared down at her for a beat longer, and Jessica hated how this felt like the last time they might ever see each other.

"Go on Newt. Don't make me drag you back up there myself."

He laughed, smiling before standing up. When she gave him a nod, he turned and limped away towards the homestead, forcing himself not to look back. Because if he did he was sure he'd crawl into that slammer with her.

Jessica gulped, her eyes willing him to walk faster as they flitted between him and the open doors nervously. Only when he disappeared into the homestead did she breathe a sigh of relief, glancing down at Thomas.

His face was pale, eyes screwed shut as he lay limply on the floor. His hair had dust in it, making it appear lighter than it really was. His face was turned slightly to the side, one arm across his chest while the other laid at his side.

"Looks like it's just you and me Tom." She whispered, sliding down to sit next to him.

"You've been asleep for awhile now y'know. Wouldn't hurt anybody if you woke up. Not saying that we miss ya or anything, because… I don't mean to state the obvious but let's face it. You have the tendency to be _so_ annoying sometimes."

Jessica wasn't sure why she was talking, maybe to calm her nerves more than anything. It was obvious the boy next to her couldn't hear her, and the fact that he wasn't even conscious made her feel like she was locked up in slammer by herself.

So she kept talking.

"Not a lot has changed since you've been out though, Chucks been in here a lot keeping you company. So has Teresa. And it's not like I'm saying the Glade's not the same without you…" She glanced down at his ashen face and sighed, passing a hand over hers.

"But it's not. Not really. So, do us all a favor and wake up wouldja?"

He didn't budge. Jessica leant back and rested her head on the slammer wall, closing her eyes. Her heart beat was in her ears, and for awhile that's all she heard. Silence descended on the Glade, no one daring to make a sound.

The steady beat of her heart was interrupted by the faint sound of whirring.

Her heart stuttered.

Slowly crawling over Thomas, she peeked up over the bars of the slammer. The North doors were right in her line of vision and she gulped. Holding her breath she waited, eyes boring into the space where the sound was emerging. She knew she'd be seeing the creatures pour into the Glade soon, leaving death and destruction in their wake.

In a blink of an eye they appeared, roaring and whirring. The slimy monsters rolled around, smashing into the garden.

Jessica winced at the sound of wood splintering, her gaze following the Griever's as they targeted the huts the builders still had under construction from their last attack.

She tried to count their numbers, her ears almost in pain from their high pitched screeching.

Jessica had counted at least six before one large Griever started rolling towards the slammer at an alarming speed. She dropped to the dirt floor, laying flat on her stomach.

Her breathing was erratic as she heard it squelch next to the cage, the smell of it filled the slammer and Jessica choked on a cough.

Hopefully the Grievers liked their food fresh, because right now all she was thinking about was playing dead.

She stopped breathing altogether when the Griever rammed itself into the slammer, making the structure shake violently. Dust fell from the rafters and this time Jessica couldn't stifle a cough, the sound was drowned out by the whirring and screeching of the Grievers outside, and Jessica held her breath.

She heard shouts from the homestead but forced herself to remain motionless even as her heart lodged itself in her throat. Newt would be alright, he knew how to handle himself. He would be alright.

That mantra kept rolling around in her head as she held her breath. It sounded like more Grievers had come to join their friend in its assault on the brig. Jessica didn't dare move, adrenaline searing her veins as it took everything in her not to scream.

She momentarily marveled at her self control, gritting her teeth as the Grievers got bored of the brig when their attack proved fruitless. Jessica strained her ears as they silently rolled away, and she breathed a sigh as relief flooded through her veins.

Which was short lived, because that's when the boy she was lying next to shot up, letting out a blood curling scream. His arms were swinging as he wailed, hitting Jessica in the shoulder.

Again.

She shouted from surprise, tackling Thomas immediately and trying to desperately to cover his mouth, "Thomas! Thomas shut up!" She hissed, pinning him to the floor as he continued his struggling.

Jessica wrestled with Thomas while she felt around frantically for the flashlight. "Thomas! You're going to get us killed!"

She heard the Griever's shriek, and the ground shook as they rolled back towards the brig.

Thomas writhed, yelling around her hand and kicking roughly at anything his feet could hit.

Jessica grabbed the flashlight and flicked it on waving it behind her in a feeble attempt to shine it towards the homestead. Nothing they could really do at this point, but she felt they should know she was keeping Thomas in a headlock while trying not to get eaten alive by Grievers.

She shoved the flashlight in her mouth, earning herself a free hand which she promptly slapped Thomas across the face with, "'Homas!"

Thomas stilled, his unseeing eyes focusing on Jessica, before squinting from the harsh beam of light shining in his face.

"Jeyie?" His voice was muffled by her hand and she slowly removed it.

"'Sop 'alking!" Her words were stifled around the end of the flashlight, which was glaring in Thomas' face.

He continued to squint, opening his mouth to question her as she removed her hand from over his mouth but a flash of silver shot in the brig from behind Jessica, and his eyes widened in the light.

"Don't move." He mouthed, his hands gripping her arms tightly. She was still on top of him, one knee pinning his chest to the ground. She slowly raised a hand to remove the flashlight but Thomas pinned her arms to his chest, eyes focused on something behind her.

Jessica wanted to turn her head, wanted to see what was behind her. But Thomas' grip only tightened, his eyes glued to the object behind her.

A beat of silence passed, and Jessica wondered if the Grievers had turned all their attention toward the homestead.

She didn't have to wonder long.

A Griever ripped the door right off the slammer, the door splintering. Chunks flew over them as Thomas shoved Jessica off him, both of them scrambling to the opposite side of the slammer.

"Shuck!" Jessica screeched, the flashlight falling out of her mouth as she shoved herself into the side of the slammer.

Thomas grabbed a piece of wood that broke off from the door, holding it in his hand like a knife. Jessica scrambled for the flashlight, brandishing it above her head like Newt did his machete.

The Griever's tail swirled around in the slammer, searching for them. Jessica gripped the flashlight tighter, the small beacon in the brig illuminating through the roof. The tail glinted menacingly from the light as it paused for a beat in the center of the slammer, then it retracted out of the hole altogether in a flash of silver.

"Look out!" Thomas cried, thrusting them forward as the tail broke through the wall they were resting on. Jessica launched herself across the slammer, Thomas at her heels. She frantically began flicking the flashlight on and off, shining it directly towards the Homestead.

"We need to get outta here!" She shouted, as the hook on the end of it's tail started snapping at their feet.

"Where'd we go?" Thomas yelled, nearly climbing on top of her as the hook snagged his foot.

Jessica glanced around desperately, knowing they couldn't run for the homestead. They'd get snatched up before they even made it past the clearing.

Another tail shot through the left wall, tangling itself with the first Griever's tail. It snatched at Jessica's leg, and Thomas kicked it away from her.

Which made it easy for the tail to hook around his foot, hauling him across the slammer.

He screamed, arms flailing in desperation to grab onto something. Jessica threw her arms around his shoulders with the flashlight still in hand, her feet digging into the dirt as the Griever continued to pull.

They slid across the slammer, Thomas kicking fiercely at the tail hooked around his foot. Jessica's feet landed on the other side of the slammer and she tightened her grip, screaming obscenities.

The Griever's tail brandished a stinger, and Jessica kicked desperately at the wall they were being pulled against.

"Thomas! Stinger!" She gasped, pointing at it with her flashlight.

Thomas reached up and yanked the flashlight out of her grip, yelling as he beat the tail with the metal handle.

"Let go of me you ball of slime!" His voice was shrill, and Jessica tugged back hard on his shoulders, refusing to let go of her friend even as they were wrenched up.

The stinger jabbed at him, and Jessica shrieked. Thomas slammed the flashlight into the side of the offending object sending it flying across slammer. The Griever howled in pain, wrenching them up a few feet before slamming them back down.

Jessica's back hit the floor of the slammer with a thud and all the air left her lungs.

Gasping for much needed oxygen, her hands scrambled for repurchase on Thomas' shoulders as she felt her grip start to slip. Felt one of her closest friends sliding out of her arms as the Griever flung them around relentlessly. She was losing her footing, feet digging uselessly into the ground.

Jessica was sure they were both about to die, killed by being flung around like a Griever chew toy.

She was so sure, as her arms began to ache painfully in their lock around Thomas. Until a painfully loud scream filled the Glade. Her heart stopped as the Griever released them, dropping them onto the ground as if they weren't worth the struggle anymore.

Thomas landed on top of her, shaking in her grasp as her arms remained fastened around his shoulders.

She craned her neck over him to see the retreating Griever's, her chest contracting painfully as she tried to catch a glimpse of the Glader they were carrying away. Shoving herself out from underneath the shaking boy, she flung herself towards the bars desperate to catch a glimpse of their latest victim.

Hoisting herself up against what was left of the slammer wall, her eyes searched fiercely through the crowd of retreating Grievers.

She was about to push her way out of the slammer altogether to get a better look when her gaze landed on a mop of dark brown hair.

Her whole body relaxed, and she slid down the wall of the brig.

Her eyes fluttered close, and she willed her heartbeat to slow.

There was a faint ringing in her ears, as if someone had shot off a gun. She honestly couldn't believe they'd survived that, "Showed those shanks didn't we Tom."

She was met with faint mumbling, and her eyes lazily opened.

"Tom?"

Her eyes scanned the shadowy brig, until they landed on his huddled figure in the corner.

Thomas was rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently. Jessica absently felt for the flashlight, and when her hands wrapped around it she shined it in his direction.

"Thomas?" She called cautiously, pushing herself onto unstable legs and hobbled over towards him.

His shoulders shook, and he never made eye contact with her. His back was towards the door, the side of his huddled figure towards her.

She was beginning to kneel in front of him with his name on her lips when he let out another anguished wail, grabbing his head in between two bloodied hands and falling to the ground in a sobbing heap.

"Holy shuck- Thomas!" Jessica dropped the flashlight, diving for his fallen figure.

Tears poured from his cheeks, wetting the dirt floor beneath them. His hands dug into his hair and he lifted his head up, eyes squeezed shut in agony.

Jessica hefted him upright, holding him up by the shoulders. "Thomas, hey listen. You're alright, it's okay."

Thomas shook his head, "No." He whispered brokenly.

"No, no, no." His voice was a wreck, and Jessica pulled him to her, rocking him in her arms.

"Whatever it is, whatever you remembered, we'll figure it out. We'll get through it okay? But shuck man, you gotta breathe. You gotta calm down."

"I- I-" He slumped in her arms, wrapping his around her waist. She felt his tears staining her shirt, and she rubbed his back soothingly.

 _I'm a real mother hen if there ever was one._ She thought.

"We'll get through it, I promise you Thomas. We'll get through it."

He forcefully pulled air into his lungs. And only when he nodded into her abdomen did she release him. Carefully helping him to his feet, she gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze before pivoting around towrds the hole where the door once was. Thomas was shakily following after her, and before she registered it her feet were pushing her towards the Homestead.

It was Chuck she saw stumble out of the wreckage first, running straight for them. She reached out to touch his shoulder as he flew past her to Thomas, wrapping him in a hug.

Gladers started crawling out of the Homestead, she saw everyone except Newt.

Jessica shoved past them as they all began gathering around Thomas.

She looked around spotting Minho as he pulled himself out of the hut, and she grabbed him. "Where's Newt?"

Her eyes were wide and Minho sighed, jerking his head back, "Making sure everyone is getting out. Stubborn shank wouldn't let me help him out, banged up his leg. Limps real bad."

Jessica barreled through the wreckage, eyes searching.

"I thought I was supposed to be coming to get you in the morning?" Newt was leaning against the wall, and Jessica whirled around, sighing in the utmost relief.

She flew towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He reacted in kind, pulling her tight against him.

"Let's get you out of here." She murmured, slinging his arm over her shoulder and helping him up.

They came to stand with the group of Gladers. Thomas in the center, Teresa on his right as he waved his arms around to signal them.

"Thomas!" Newt smiled, releasing Jessica to clap him on the back. Thomas smiled back, his eyes unreadable.

"You chose a pretty shucky time to wake up from your snooze." Newt commented, resting his hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Thomas mumbled, glancing over his shoulder at what used to be the slammer. Newt followed his gaze as Jessica came to stand behind him, staring at Thomas.

Newt tensed, taking in what remained of their "jail". His hand immediately left Thomas' shoulder and grabbed at Jessica's, when he held it he squeezed.

"Yeah, Tom and I had a great time." She tried to laugh, but her throat was hoarse from screaming, and the sentence fell flat.

Thomas grimaced, though he smiled at her a bit. She nodded, squeezing Newts hand.

Minho came up behind Thomas, Chuck in tow. Chuck ran for Jessica, hugging her around the waist. Wordlessly she let her a hand fall on his head, holding her to him. Everyone turned their attention back to Thomas, who inhaled sharply.

Teresa rested a hand on his shoulder in place of Newt's, and when Thomas glanced cautiously at Alby, their leader nodded his head.

"We've gotta talk." Thomas breathed, eyes glancing around the group of Gladers, searching their faces.

Everyone tensed.

* * *

 **End Chapter! Get ready, only a few more Chapters for this book, then onto Scorch Trials! Love y'all!  
**


	12. Taking Over

**Woot woot! Only one week later! Hope y'all are ready, this chapter's the last for book 1. Book 2 to follow!**

* * *

"Alright Thomas, this was your idea." Minho started, standing in the middle of the gathering next to Thomas, with Alby, Newt, and Jessica off to the side. "What do you need to tell us that just couldn't wait?"

"Okay," He said, looking around at the expectant faces, "well, the Maze, it- it can't be solved. It's not a puzzle, it's a test."

"What's the difference?" Jessica asked.

"It's almost a competition. The creators - the people who put us here - they want the best of us. It's like the Maze is a way of getting rid of the ones they don't think they want. They took us when we were kids, and they basically brainwashed us. Gave us new lives, new purposes… new names."

"New names?" Frypan asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"They named us after scientists: Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, you get the idea."

"What scientist was named Jessica?" Jessica asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I remember, your name… it's really specific. You and someone else were the only ones to get names that weren't from famous scientists. James. That was his name."

"James? That's all you know?" She asked.

"Sorry." Thomas shrugged.

"Look, sorry to sound like I don't care, but who cares?" Alby asked. "What's the point of the buggin' Maze?"

"I already told you, the Maze was like a test. The creators want the best of us for whatever they have planned, and that's what the code's for… and I know why…"

Thomas felt every eye beading down on him.

"I worked with WICKED."

The room fell silent.

"What?" Newt asked.

"WICKED made me work for them, and Teresa. They made us build the Maze, they thought we were some sort of geniuses, and because of that, they gave us a um… a- I guess you could call it a gift? We can speak… in our heads."

"What did you just say?" Jessica asked.

"You heard me, Teresa and I can talk telepathically."

Once again, the room went dead silent, and everyone looked at Thomas like he was a traitor.

"Ya mean tele-pathetic-ally?" Minho spat from across the room.

"Look," All heads turned to Newt. "Thomas and Teresa, they were just doing what they were told. They were used just like all of us have been, and now he's doing everything he can to get us out of here, so none of that working for WICKED klunk matters anymore."

The others muttered, most of them in agreement.

"So, Tommy, what's the plan? How do we get out of here?" Newt asked.

Thomas took a breath, "The way out, is… well it's dangerous. Deadly even. But it's the only way."

"Spill." Minho said.

"There's only one way out of the Maze... " Thomas tried.

"It's the griever hole." Jessica answered. "That's the way out."

Thomas nodded grimly.

Alby suddenly stood, grabbing Thomas by the shirt, pinning him to the wall.

"What the shuck are you saying, huh? You expect us to believe you after all the klunk you just spilled?"

"Alby calm down!" Newt shouted, trying to pull him off of Thomas.

"I bet the creators are still helping you, aren't they? You shuck!"

"Alby, stop!" Newt yelled, finally pulling him from Thomas.

"Are you kidding me? You think he's still working with them? He got stung more than anyone else the other night just to get memories to help us!" Jessica seethed.

"It was an act." Alby accused. "We are not going back."

"Alby do you hear yourself?" Minho asked.

Alby sat back down in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

"I've been trying… so hard to keep us here."

"What?"

"Why do you think the maps were gone?" He yelled. "I did it, I burned them! I thought maybe then we could give up this crazy suicide mission and go on with our lives here!"

"Alby-"

"You all do what you want, but I'm not going back. The flare will kill us first. I'm staying home."

With that, he plopped back down in his seat, putting his head in his hands.

"Well that was… eventful." Jessica noted as Minho walked to her.

"Doesn't matter. What's the rest of the plan?" He disregarded Alby, turning to Thomas.

"Well, we would need someone to distract the Grievers long enough to let the rest of us get through the hole and from there we get out of here."

"And who do you think should be the 'distraction'?" Newt asked.

"Me."

"Bloody-" Newt cut off, grabbed Thomas and pulled him to the door.

"Wait for me by the box." Newt said, ripping the door open and shoving Thomas outside.

"Newt, we have to do this." Thomas pressed.

"I know, now go." With that, Newt closed the door and turned back to the gathering.

"What are you planning?" Jessica asked.

"Something insane." He replied. "Alright, you bloody shanks, listen up!"

"I know we're all processing what just happened." He started, "But Thomas is right. We can't stay here forever. I don't care what's out there beyond the Maze. Anything is better than this. What we're doing isn't living. It's just surviving and I don't know about you all, but I want more than that."

He turned to their sniveling leader.

"Alby, we gotta do something, man. We have to _live._ "

Alby shook his head. "I don't know."

"We can make it. If we stick together we can make it out of here, start a new life."

"But-"

"No buts." Minho intervened.

"Newt's right. And so is Thomas. It's about time to take control. Do something for ourselves." The others mumbled their agreement.

"Show these shuck creators that they don't own us!" He said, voice rising.

The other keepers grew louder as well, their courage building.

"It's now or never!" He shouted.

The Gladers whooped and hollered, some jumping up in agreement.

Minho backed up next to Jessica.

"Sure are the speech-giver, aren't ya?" She asked. "You really believe all of that?"

"Most of it. Mainly said it to convince myself, but hey, if it helps them too, even better."

"So what'dya say, Alby?" Newt asked, as the room fell silent.

There was a pause, everyone anticipating.

"Shuck, let's do it."

The room burst into an uproar, and this time Alby turned to Jessica.

"Alright, shank, you've been our coordinator for a while, you wanna get this all squared away?" He asked.

She nodded, and looked around to the others.

"Alright!" She shouted, bringing them quiet again.

"We need to leave tonight before anyone else is taken. Frypan, get together any food you can save, put it in all the packs we have. We don't know what we'll be walking into. Get water too. Minho, all the weapons we have, get them and start passing them out. We're gonna need defense out there, especially when facing the Grievers. We'll eat one last dinner here and then," she paused, "It's into the maze. So get ready."

With that, she turned back to her original spot, leaving the keepers muttering to each other.

"Well, you heard it, get going!" Alby said, sending them off.

"Nice work, mother hen."

"Shut up, Minho."

"So what now?" He asked.

"We need to go check that Griever hole, make sure it still works." She said.

"Alright." Minho said. "Let's head out now then, no sense getting any packs. We'll be back in an hour." He told Alby.

"As for anyone else," Jessica said to Alby. "Tell them to enjoy their last day in the Glade."

With that, she turned and walked out into the Glade, immediately spotting Thomas and Teresa talking at the box.

"You wanna tell him?" Newt asked.

"No, you can." She said. "Minho and I have to go."

"Alright," He said, squeezing her hand as he left.

"You ready?" Minho asked dryly.

"Sure." She replied, and with that, they jogged into the maze.

They ran through slower than normal, no longer afraid of what was out here. She let Minho lead, knowing he had the better memory of the two. They shortly made it to the hole, and she looked around for a few rocks.

She picked some up, and Minho followed suit, and they chucked a few rocks into the air, watching them disappear yet again.

"Looks like it still works." Jessica said.

"Yep." Minho replied, launching one more for good measure.

"So what now?" She asked as they turned back.

"I dunno, whatever you want I guess. It's our last day in the Glade. Do whatever makes ya happy."

They ran through the maze and back home in silence, making it back in under forty five minutes.

"You two were fast." Teresa said as they passed her and Thomas.

"That's the idea." Jessica answered, walking on.

"I think I'll go help Frypan with dinner, get it done so we can get out of here faster." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Minho replied. "I think I'll take a nap."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen, where Frypan was busily working.

"Mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and chicken." He said without looking up.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Turn those over." He said, nodding to the chicken in the pain.

She grabbed the tongs, turning each piece, enjoying having something to do rather than having to sit around and think.

"You ready to leave?" She asked.

"Are you? You only been here for a month. Most people don't get sick of this place till they've been here for at least three."

"I'm not most people." She said.

He chuckled, "No, you're not."

They were quiet for a moment, until she huffed as she turned what had to be the twentieth piece of chicken.

"Are you scared?" He asked bluntly.

"Of dying out there?" She asked. "Not any more than dying in here."

He nodded, "I guess that's the best way to put it."

"Yeah."

They cooked the rest of the food in silence, and when people started showing, the dished out the food, then went to eat as well.

They sat with Thomas, Alby, Minho, Teresa, and Newt, Jessica sitting as close to him as possible, the fear of never seeing him again settling in. Her eyes passed over her friends, memorizing the way they sat. It dawned on her that this very well could be their _last_ _meal_ together, and her heart ached painfully.

No one spoke, they just stayed in each others company. Teresa and Thomas glanced at each other every now and then, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

 _Probably chatting in their heads._ She thought.

Subconsciously she conducted a headcount, and noticed Chuck was missing.

Turning in her seat, she scanned the glade. Her eyes following paths they'd all traveled in their time here.

"Y'all seen Chuck?" She muttered, turning back to the silent group of Gladers.

Newt shook his head, continuing to eat his food, lost in thought.

The others glanced up at her, and Thomas scanned their surroundings. But when Teresa looked at him pointedly he stopped, and stared back at her.

It confused Jessica how absorbed he could be in their little… conversations. Sure, she got that they were into each other and whatnot. But it worried her how easily Teresa could hold Thomas' attention captive.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me. Don't mean to interrupt your little telepathic session but have you seen Chuck?"

Minho snorted, and Teresa's gaze lazily found it's way up to Jessica's, and she raised an eyebrow.

Thomas didn't answer her, and so she turned to the others at her table in a disbelieving huff. "Anybody seen Chuck?"

Alby pointed off somewhere behind him, not even sparing her a glance. It seemed everyone was determined to eat in silence, nobody even looking at each other.

"Fine, y'all were a big help. Thanks." Jessica grumbled, pushing herself away from their table and storming off in the direction Alby pointed.

Alby had directed her to the dead heads, so she trudged forward with her plate in hand.

"Chuck?"

She pushed her way through the brush, until she came into the small clearing they'd made into a graveyard. Chuck was sitting in front of the graves, head bent over a small project in his hands.

"Chuck?" Jessica approached him, and his head snapped up. His eyes were red and puffy and he sniffled as he regarded her.

"Sorry Jessie, didn't notice ya." He turned back to his work, and Jessica sat down next to him.

"Have you eaten?" She questioned, glancing down at the block of wood in his hands.

"Uh, I don't… know. I mean, no." He sighed, scratching his head.

Jessica dutifully handed him her plate, "Eat. You're gonna need your strength when we leave."

He gave her a sad smile, and set down the objects that were occupying his hands. A block of wood, that upon closer inspection Jessica could see it wasn't a block at all. There was a small figure taking shape due to the whittler he sat down next to it.

"I didn't know you whittled." She smiled softly, reaching to pick up the small object.

Chuck shrugged, munching on some chicken.

Jessica picked up the wooden boy, holding it in her palm. "You're good Chuck!" She marvelled, letting her fingers run over the detailed lines of the figurines shoelaces.

"Ah, 's nothing to it really." He insisted, taking a sip of water.

"Easy for you to say, I can't cut butter." Jessica smirked, nudging his shoulder. Chuck laughed, before his face fell.

She watched him as they descended into silence. He ate his meal quickly, obviously hungry. It worried her that he hadn't even thought about eating, and she rolled her eyes fondly at how she was mother-henning again.

As he polished off the last of the chicken, Chuck handed her the plate back.

"You alright, buddy?" She asked, setting the plate beside them.

"It's a bunch a klunk that these guys don't get to leave with us." He whispered bitterly, gesturing to the graves jerkily.

Jessica's gaze fell on the graves, their names forever seared in her brain.

"It is." She agreed, tucking her legs into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I'm just so mad, what was the point of all this? Why did all those stupid slint-heads put us in here to die?" Chuck looked on the verge of tears, voice cracking.

Jessica reached over without hesitation, holding her arms out in an invitation.

Chuck sniffled, crawling into her arms and she wrapped him in a hug.

"I don't know why we were put in here, shuck but let me tell you. When we get out of here, you can be the first to ask those shanks." She breathed, holding him as he let out a small laugh.

"I'm scared Jessie." He whispered, gripping her tighter.

"Me too." She ran a hand through his hair, "But hey, you're with us. We'll be fine. We're all walking out of this alive okay? Like one big cheesy happy family."

"Promise?" His chocolate brown tear stained eyes bored into hers, and she let all the false bravado she could muster leak into her voice.

"I promise."

It was worth it to see the goofy little smile that made it's way onto his face.

"Okay." He finally nodded, leaning his head against her shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, until Chuck's frame started shaking from a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She smiled down at him, and he giggled.

Jessica snorted, remembering how it looked like he was sporting a light blue crop top.

"Remember when Frypan switched Gally's drink with leftover grease, and he didn't notice until he'd drunken half of it?" She grinned as Chuck sat up.

They both beamed at each other, reminiscing about their lives even while surrounded by the dead.

She was still holding his figurine, and when she handed it back to him he placed it in his pocket.

"It's for my mom." He admitted, staring down at the ground.

"I'm sure she'll love it Chuck. But hey, we better get going." Jessica stood, reaching for her discarded plate. Chuck nodded, and together they made their way out of the deadheads.

Everyone was right where Jessica had left them, and upon her and Chuck's arrival they stirred in their seats.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get the non-perishables put in the packs." Frypan said, leaving his plate on the ground.

Any other time, Jessica would have scolded him, telling him to pick it up, but now, who cared? They were leaving this place behind, who said they had to leave it nice and pretty for the creators?

She glanced at the plate in her hands, and without a second thought tossed it on the ground by her feet.

Thomas and Teresa left shortly after, followed by Minho who went to see if there were any extra weapons he'd missed.

Jessica walked back next to Newt, lacing their hands together as she sat back down. Chuck waved at Jessica as he trotted off in the direction Thomas had went. And Jessica waved back.

Now, no one taunted them as they sat there with joined hands. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, and he put his chin on top of her head. She breathed in and closed her eyes, memorizing everything. The sound of their breathing and the Glade, the feel of the grass beneath them, even the smell of Newt's shirt that always seemed ever-present.

"Newt!"

She snapped her eyes open, fearing something had gone wrong as Minho bound up to them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Need your help gathering the rest of the weapons." He said.

"Alright."

He looked to Jessica, "I'll come find you when I'm done."

Standing, she nodded in his direction as she began heading to their room.

She walked in quietly, looking around. Sighing, she decided to change since they didn't know the next time they would have the opportunity.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, she reached for a black tank top as she laid out a black and red button up shirt.

She grabbed her runners shoes, pulling them on before glancing in the mirror. Jessica regarded the girl who gazed back at her and noted how different she looked from her first day. Her hair was lighter, probably due to the sun. It still held the same brown tint as before, but now it had more of a caramel look. She was tanner too, and her muscles were much more defined. Absentmindedly she attempted pulling her short hair into a ponytail, huffing when a few strands fell down to frame the sides of her small face. Plopping down on the edge of the bed, she bent down to her shoes.

Her eyes gazed off in the distance as she knotted and double knotted her laces for good measure. Methodically she grabbed her button up, pulling it on. Deciding against buttoning it over her tank top yet, she looked out the window with dread, knowing one way or another this would be the last time she would see the Glade. The door opened behind her, and she turned to see Newt come in.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said, her head down.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No." She mumbled.

"Me neither."

She looked up, tears in her eyes as she mumbled, "Why'd they do this to us?"

He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, "I don't know love, I don't know."

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill every last one of them."

He closed his eyes, and pressed a kiss onto her head.

She pulled away, and grabbed her knife off the bed, slipping it into its sheath on her leg.

"Why did you come up here? I thought you said you had everything you need."

"Almost." He said.

"What did you forget?" She asked.

"I have to do one more thing. In case I don't get to do it again."

He walked over to her again, pulling her close to him again, but this time, he tilted her head to him, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, willing the world to pause in this one moment and stay there forever. She pulled her arms to wrap around his neck, holding him tightly as he brought his other hand up, holding her head as he held the kiss. She finally broke away, but kept her head right next to his.

"I love you." She muttered.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her again.

"Promise me that won't be the last time that happens? That we'll both walk out of here."

"Bloody hell, I'm never letting you go, love."

She clutched him tighter, taking a shaky breath in attempt to calm her breathing.

"Come on, it's time." He said, squeezing her one last time.

She nodded and let him take her hand and lead her down the stairs. She felt detached from herself as he put his hand other back, gently pushing her along with him as they met the others at the the doors.

A watch beeped, and Minho looked at his wrist.

"Seven O'clock. It's time."

On cue, a griever screeched from deep within the maze.

"Alright then," Jessica said, "I guess that's our cue."

"Wait." Minho said.

"What?" She asked

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Newt nodded.

Minho cleared his throat, turning to address the multitude.

"Be careful. Don't die." He quipped.

"Great we're all bloody inspired." Newt rolled his eyes.

Someone shouted in excitement, holding their spear in the air. Then someone else. Then another, then another, and soon the Glade was filled with whoops and cheers of excitement, anxiousness, and God knows what else.

"Anything to add, shank?" Minho asked Jessica.

The others watched, waiting to see if their first she-bean would have any "inspiration" for them as well.

"Let's show those creators who's really in charge. Tell them to take their dumb flare and shuck it all!"

The roaring started up again, and it was time now.

"Alright," She said, all traces of fear gone and replaced with a stone hard stare.

"Into the maze then."


	13. Are We Out of the Woods Yet?

Running in the maze never felt so strange.

There was a distinct difference, a totally foreign aura with running to escape rather than running to _find_ the way to escape.

To the creators, they must've looked like a blob of teens maneuvering through the vast labyrinth. They huddled together, bumping into each other every now and then, but no one cared. Their breaths intermingled as they rounded corner after corner, adrenaline churning as their limbs burned from the exertion.

Glancing to her left, Jessica spotted Chuck as he fell behind, and in turn she slowed too.

"Come on, Chuck, you can run faster." She encouraged breathlessly, nudging him forward with earnest, ignoring how the arches of her own feet were aching from the strain.

Chuck's cheeks were flushed, he nodded desperately as he pushed himself harder, and she gave him a pat of encouragement on his back in turn. She would've stayed with him, hung back if not for the shouting that erupted from the head of the group.

"Jess, come on!" Thomas called as they ran through a frighteningly narrow pathway, the sounds of boots scuffing as backs had to be turned and shoulders pressed against each other for all the Glader's to file through.

Jessica forced herself to surge forward, pressing her back against the cold concrete wall behind her and squeezing herself through the pathway, exhaling softly when she was finally able to straighten out again just before stopping as they neared another corner.

"Okay, this is where the Griever hole was." Thomas breathed, gulping in air, rolling his shoulders from the awkward angle they were just in previously, "This is it, now or never. They'll probably be waiting for us too, so we've gotta move fast."

Jessica nodded, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes scanned through their numbers, conducting a subconscious headcount.

Newt stood with Alby, the leader looking like he'd seen better days, if the bags under his eyes and the way his face looked as if it had sunken in over his cheekbones were anything to go by.

Chuck was behind them, wiping sweat from his brow, his round cheeks rosy from the endeavor.

Winston, Frypan and Teresa were pulling up the rear, the rest of the Gladers eagerly shifting in front of them. The crowd parted as a disgruntled Minho pushed his way forward, wiping at small abrasions up his arms, coming to stand next to the other two runners.

"What're we waitin' on shanks? Let's shuck this place."

Jessica licked her lips, gripping her knife tightly in her hand. Standing side by side the two she'd ran with every day, the boys who trained her for this moment, she felt excitement and adrenaline bubbling in her gut.

This was it.

This was really, _really_ it.

Thomas took a deep breath, and Jessica never saw him exhale. He threw his hand up, three fingers in the air. A hushed silence fell through the group as he peered over his shoulder, as if confused by the sudden silence before lowering his ring finger.

She left Minho stiffen and she guessed despite his bold words he was just as scared as the rest of them. Thomas lowered his middle finger, and she risked a glance at Newt. He made eye contact and nodded, except Jessica didn't know what they were agreeing on.

Maybe to survive. Maybe that no matter what, they wouldn't forget this place even if it was their hell. They built a life here, and now that promise of a new life was right in front of them… she didn't know. She finally settled on the fact that they were agreeing that no matter what, no matter what the outside held for them, they would be together.

She turned, glancing up at Thomas' hand. His index finger being the only thing keeping the group of ragged teens from meeting their makers. Quite literally at this point.

Jessica squared her feet, knuckles white around the handle of her weapon as she held her breath and waited.

Thomas yanked his hand down abruptly with a shout. All at once, as if moved by this invisible force, the Gladers surged forward, feet propelling them around a corner, where giant slimy monsters waited.

Grievers immediately jerked into motion, flying straight for them, moved by the same invisible force.

The scene became a battleground between Gladers and Grievers. Jessica slammed her knife into the side of one as it rolled past her, ripping the blade out of it's flesh as Minho stabbed the monster with his spear. She pivoted, dashing towards the unguarded hole when a blunt force knocked her off her feet.

The air rushed out of her lungs as she came in contact with the ground, her side slamming into the concrete floor. She immediately squirmed onto her back, coming face to face with her worst nightmare. The Griever's razor sharp teeth snapped at her neck, and she yelped, shoving her blade in front of her and into it's flesh. Blood pooled around her hands, dripping onto her stomach as she dug the blade into it's neck, holding it inches away from her exposed throat.

Suddenly, the creature let out a deafening screech as it stiffened. Jessica's breath caught in her throat as the creature promptly fell limp and she hurriedly shoved it off so it wouldn't crush her to reveal her knight in shining armor.

Newt immediately snatched her up, giving her a concerned once over.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, lifting her by her arm. He'd seen the way she fell, and was relieved when he found nothing broken.

"I'm fine." She choked, swatting his hand away. When she did so Newt saw a flash of red, and reached for her hand.

"Your hand…"

In her squabble with the Griever her knife had slipped, slicing a clean cut across the palm of her hand.

Jessica tugged her hand out of his grip, shaking it as if it that would relieve her from the stinging pain. "It's fine, come on, we need to hurry."

"Come on! The hole's right here!" Thomas shouted from somewhere ahead of them, and by the time Jessica's eyes landed on him he was kicking a roaring Griever off the cliff.

Jessica and Newt trailed after the group, skidding to a stop on the edge of the cliff, watching the Griever disappear into the darkness.

"Go." Newt put his hand on her shoulders, nudging her towards the edge as more Glader's spread out along it's edge, following after one another as they one by one began to leap up and over.

"Newt-" She dug her feet into the edge, ready to object. Because the thought of leaping off of the cliff, over an abyss and into a barely there hole wasn't very appealing in the first place, but not making sure Newt was safely in front of her was going to make the exhibition worse.

"Now. I'll be right behind you." He pressed, continuing to nudge her closer to the edge.

Jessica sighed but relented, albeit very hesitantly.

Eyeing the abyss below, she took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders. In a fluid motion she was hurling herself off the edge, over the darkness below and into the hole. Her arms flailed in the short moments she was airborne, before her body unceremoniously landed on the lip of the hole. She grappled to get her footing, to push herself up and inside, before finally propelling herself spent the tube.

The ride was short and freezing. She hadn't even realized she'd been squeezing her eyes shut until they snapped open when her feet hit the floor. Nearly slipping from the momentum, her arms windmilled until Minho caught her and helped her stand.

"Thanks." Jessica mumbled before twisting back to the face the hole, waiting for Newt. Teresa's lonely flashlight illuminated the large room, and Jessica could hardly see when Newt flew into the icy quarters. He slipped when he landed, and Minho reached out and caught him too, steadying him before clapping him on the back.

"What the shuck do we do now?" Someone asked, their voice echoing in the dark room. The sound of water dripping punctuated their words, and Jessica shivered from the cold.

Thomas turned in the small stone room, searching for a way out.

"There's a computer over here. Do we type those words in?" Teresa questioned, motioning towards the computer with her flashlight.

"Yeah," Thomas nodded, eyes wide in the darkness, "Yeah go ahead and do-"

A horrible screech filled the room, followed by the sound of clanking metal as they all spun to see long legs hook through the hole. They held their breaths in disbelief as the body of a Griever came into view, hoisting itself into the small room, clambering towards them with a snarl on it's ugly face.

"Do it now!" Thomas finally finished his former sentence, yelling above the shouting Gladers as they brandished their weapons once more.

Teresa rushed over to the computer, slipping on the slick floor as her hands landed on the screen, typing the words out as fast as her fingers would allow. Jessica wiped her knife against her pant leg as she threw a glance over her shoulder at the girl, willing her to type faster as the Griever paced.

It hissed at them, tail held high above its body, in a way that told them it was all too ready to strike.

Inching backwards, the Glader's bounced back and forth, their feet kicking up water as they waited for the thing to pounce. Instead, a flash of silver, as it's tail shot out, grabbing a Glader by his middle and slamming him to the ground in such a fluid motion it made Jessica's head spin.

Minho yelled, throwing his spear at the monster. The Griever spun, disregarding the unconscious boy in front of it as it screeched, tail plucking the spear out of it's side like a thorn.

"Get back!" Newt called, gesturing behind him wildly.

The line of teens slowly inched backwards, until the body of the broken boy moaned in pain.

Jessica gasped when she saw the Glader twitch, astonished that he'd survived the way the Griever slammed him to the ground like that, and how the Griever stepped over him in its advance towards Minho, completely disregarding the boy.

She saw a Glader bobbing forwards and backwards out of the corner of her eyes, as if deciding if he should run or stay.

Not a beat later, Frypan cried, "Guys! Cover me!" as he surged past the retreating Glader's. He flew right behind the unsuspecting Griever, grabbing at the semiconscious boys arm's.

"Frypan are you crazy?" Chuck cried, waving his arms above his head as he watched on from his spot by Teresa.

The Griever pivoted, hissing at the intruder. Frypan cursed, throwing the boy's arm over his shoulder and began scrambling back towards the line of shocked Gladers.

"What part of 'cover me' missed ya, slint heads?" He yelped as he dodged a swipe from the Griever's tail.

On cue a knife was hurled through the air, sinking into the left side of the monster's neck, a sickening _thwack_ echoing off the walls.

Howling, the Griever pawed at the side of it's neck, giving Frypan enough time to drag the boy back across the room.

Winston and Minho rushed forward, grabbing the slightly lucid boy off of their beloved cook and towing them both to the back of the room.

"Any day now Teresa!" Jessica bit, pushing a Glader to the ground when the Griever's tail swung over them, angry about the knife still stuck in it's neck.

"I'm trying!" Teresa shot back, her angry taps punctuating the Griever's snarls as her eyes never left the screen in front of her.

They scrambled up, weapons held out in front of them. The Griever lunged and another spear was flung, landing in it's side.

It howled, and proceeded to rip the spear out of it's flesh. Pacing, it lunged before drawing back, pushing them further and further towards the wall. It was crowding them, taunting them by beginning an assault before promptly retreating a few paces.

More spears were launched, and each time they were deflected like toothpicks being swatted out of thin air.

"It's baiting us! Don't throw anymore spears!" Thomas exclaimed after his own was snapped in half, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "They aren't doing anything, it just wants us to use up our weapons!"

A Glader cursed, off to Jessica's right, "Then what are we supposed to do, let it eat us?"

"Do what he says! Can't you shanks see it's taunting us?" Winston yelled, flailing his arms in the air.

Jessica risked a glance at Newt, wondering if a Griever was even smart enough to bait them, before realizing he and Alby in a hushed conversation. Alby pointed in the direction of the Griever and Newt shook his head forcefully. Her brows furrowed as she glanced between the pacing Griever and the two. Noting how when Alby continued to point insistently Newt shoved him back. Their conversation now turning into an argument they all could hear.

"No Alby! Teresa bloody hurry up!" Newt barked over his shoulder, positioning himself between Alby and the Griever.

Alby argued back heatedly, "Newt if it worked before it'll work now!" And in turn Newt grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back towards the computers.

"I said no!"

At the sound of their yelling, the Griever surged forward, pinning a Glader against the wall.

"Teresa seriously how long does it take to-" Jessica cried, but was cut off by the blood curling scream of their leader.

Everyone whirled around, watching in confusion and shock as Alby wrenched himself from Newt's grip and barreled straight towards the Griever.

"Alby stop!" Newt lunged for Alby's shirttail but missed, and he fell forward from the sudden movement.

"Alby- what are you doing?" Thomas cried from his spot in front of Chuck and Teresa, jumping forward as if he had any power to stop him.

To their horror Alby pushed past all of them, sprinting straight towards the Griever, dodging their sudden attempts at stopping him. He was inches away from the Griever before he jumped, latching onto it's tail.

The Griever flung itself back in surprise, and Alby stabbed at it purposefully with his knife.

The tail fell away from the poor boy pinned against the wall and in turn he tumbled to floor in a gasping heap, staring up at Alby in disbelief.

"Go!" Alby bellowed, holding on as the tail swung him high above the Griever's head. "Get out of here!"

Jessica watched on speechless, mouth gaping open in horror. The Griever flung Alby against the ground, before jumping on top of him.

"Alby no!" Her voice returned in a shrill scream as the Griever snatched up his broken form and flung him out the entrance.

The Griever made to follow it's prey into the exit, as the boy scrambled back towards the group, stumbling into Winston.

Their cries of shock and outrage were silenced by a loud buzzer, as it buzzed over and over again. Tears were stinging Jessica's eyes but she blinked them away, turning towards the computers with a look of anguish on her face.

"I can't type the last word!" Teresa shouted back at all of them, hitting a letter on the keypad only to have it buzz irritably.

At the sound of her voice the Griever sidetracked, turning its attention back towards them.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jessica demanded fiercely; they really couldn't afford to have a typing lesson for Teresa for crying out loud.

Teresa growled in anger, slapping the computer before crying, "I mean it won't let me!"

"Why don't you try to push the button?" Chuck suggested loudly, pointing to the small circle on the ground.

Without another question, Teresa rushed over to the button, Thomas hot at her heels.

"It says kill the maze!" Thomas shouted, squatting to read the small black script.

"Great, you can read, congratulations shank, now press the button so we can get out of here!" Jessica cried watching as the Griever swung its tail towards another Glader, narrowly missing his head.

She heard a small click and then everything went quiet. The Griever stilled, as if an invisible force flipped a switch. All the Gladers were reeling, weapons still in hand as they watched the monster crumple limply to the floor. Like a puppet with it's strings suddenly cut.

They were left gasping for breath, blinking at each other when the sound of a door sliding open drew their attention behind them.

Everyone froze, no one making a sound.

Newt slowly stood, not having moved from his spot on the floor. The Gladers gaped at each other, the shock still tangible from the event that just unfolded before them.

Alby was… gone.

"What the shuck happened?" Winston yelled from across the room, breaking the silence as he stormed over to Newt.

"Hey!" Jessica immediately skidded in front of Newt, blocking Winston from reaching him.

"Alby was talking to you before he went and shucked himself, what did you do?" Winston demanded, reaching over Jessica to try and grab Newt, but she shoved his arm away forcefully. He glared down at her before directing that glare at the boy behind her, as it took Newt a moment to process the accusation.

"Bloody hell, you think I didn't try to stop him Winston?" Newt shouted furiously, pushing past Jessica to get right up in Winston's face.

She reached for him, "Newt-"

"No! This shank is mental thinking I had anything to do with that!" He spat, poking a finger into Winston's chest.

"All I'm saying is Alby was fine before he started talking to you!" Winston growled, before he was wrenched back by Minho.

"Shank, you're talking a big game for someone with a rep like yours." Minho bristled, pushing him away from the scuffle. "Back off."

Winston shoved Minho backwards, "Don't touch me you slinthead!"

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Minho seethed, grabbing Winston by the scruff of his shirt.

"Guys, guys!"

Thomas inserted himself in between the scuffle, "That's enough! We don't have time for this."

Jessica was pushing a seething Newt away from Winston as the rest of the Gladers watched on, shifting uncomfortably.

"Newt, c'mon calm down." She put her hands on his chest when he moved to head back over and give Winston a piece of his mind.

He glowered, pointing over her at Winston accusingly. "I swear, if he thinks I had anything to do with that-"

"He's a slinthead! Agreed, but just ignore him Newt." Jessica reasoned, glaring at Winston over her shoulder.

When Winston met her glare he opened his mouth before Thomas put himself right in front of him, motioning for him to shut up.

Newt's chest was heaving, drinking in angry gulps of air.

"Hey." She mumbled, grabbing his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

He shook his head before tugging his hand away.

She reached for him but he avoided her gaze, "C'mon- Newt."

He turned, limping towards the others.

Jessica passed a hand over her face before rounding on Winston.

"Winston you're one stupid shank, you got that?" She hissed over at him, shoving her knife back in its sheath angrily.

Frypan had to drag a cursing Winston back away from them. And Minho gave her a 'shuck-this' look, which she dutifully returned.

"What do we do from here, shank?" Minho finally turned to Thomas, who had walked away from the spat and now stood peering through the open doors.

Thomas shook his head before nodding toward the empty stretch of hallway, "Go through here I guess."

Chuck walked forward from his spot next to Teresa, sticking his head through the door.

"It looks like a slide, Thomas. Do we go down?"

All heads turned to Thomas as they waited for an answer.

"Uh, yeah…" He mumbled, peering down the slide before turning to regard everyone staring at him, "I mean sure. Yes." He reiterated, trying to gain confidence

Although he had answered, no one moved, everyone unsure of whether they should go or not.

"Well, not like we've got anything to wait on," Frypan began, although he paused and threw a pained expression at the other entrance Alby had just been thrown out of. "Let's go shanks." He finished, giving Winston a clap on the back before jumping into the shoot.

The other gladers snapped out of their haze and shuffled forward, Winston glaring at the group behind him before following after Frypan.

One by one they all hopped into the slide. And when it was Jessica's turn she shot Newt a look.

He raised his eyebrows at her and scoffed when she returned the gesture.

"What?" He questioned and she crossed her arms.

"You first, I went first last time."

He shook his head, "You need to go first so I make sure you're safe."

"And I don't need to make sure you're safe?" Jessica exclaimed, arms uncrossing as her hands made their way to her hips

Newt sighed, "Jessie, we don't have time for this."

"Exactly, so go." She gestured behind her with finality.

Newt huffed, and in one swift movement he reached down and swept Jesica off the ground.

"Newt!"

Before she could argue he sent her down the shoot, then turned to Thomas after.

"Was that everyone?"

Thomas snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you going to sweep me off my feet too?"

Newt punched him in the shoulder before climbing into the shoot. Risking a glance behind him at the entrance Alby was just thrown from, he squeezed his eyes shut before angrily shoving himself down the shoot.

He held his breath as he slid down the slimy surface, trying to ignore the awful stench that surrounded them. He heard Thomas enter behind him, and he pushed some hair out of his eyes. The tunnel seemed endless, the sounds of the Gladers' shouting surrounding him. The tunnel turned sharply, coiling around itself as they slowed down just before the surface beneath him disappeared.

Newt flew out of the shoot, landing on top of a pile of groaning and cursing Gladers. He scrambled to get out of the pile, helping Jessica stand before they both took in their surroundings. They were in a tiled room, plain and simple.

"The shuck is this place?" Minho breathed, rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

"I dunno." Thomas answered, taking in the room. "But it seems... familiar."

The Gladers paused before fanning out, exploring the new space. Jessica wandered as well as the other Gladers, finding a door left ajar.

She slowly made her way inside, feeling an incredibly strong sense of deja vu. She looked around, Frypan following behind her.

"What is this place?" He asked, staring at the bunks that lined the walls. Each one had some small sense of personalization.

One bed had a small journal laying on it, another held a tennis ball. The walls next to the beds seemed… off. She leaned closer to look at one, before promptly reeling back.

 _Gally_

She shook her head, sure her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked to the empty space next to another bunk bed and sure enough:

 _Ben_

"Frypan, look at this." She called, pointing to it as more Gladers started to wander in. He walked over, squinting at the wall until his jaw dropped.

He turned, "They're next to all the beds. Like nametags."

Jessica followed the aisle of bunk beds, eyes reading every name she passed:

 _George_

 _Alby_

 _Chuck_

 _Minho_

 _Newt_

 _..._

 _Jessica_

Her breath hitched and she all but ran to the bed, hovering over it. There was only a camera resting haphazardly on it's surface, the kind that prints out the pictures. Turning, she looked to her wall, noting the way she wrote her name. So similar to how she had in the Glade.

She hesitantly laid down on the bed, wondering if she could recall ever feeling how it felt like to be safe in a real building, if she'd ever felt safe here. She didn't even realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them, and gasped at what flooded her vision.

Pictures.

Covering the bottom of the bunk above her were printed out photos. All of them were taken inside, featuring some of the Gladers all together, others with Chuck, a few with funny little pictures she assumed the guys took when she wasn't looking. But more than any, there were pictures of her and Newt.

Hugging, holding hands, Gladers making fun of them, for said affections. She glanced down at the camera in her hands, reading the glassy thirty-six number on the picture count. Her gaze lifted, counting the pictures, but only finding thirty two. She reached up, and pulled one off ever so gently, afraid of tearing it.

"What's this, Jessie?" Minho questioned as he walked in, resting a hand on the bunk above her as he leaned down.

She stared up at him with a smile she didn't know she could muster until now.

She handed him a picture of all of the Gladers, pre-maze she assumed, in the very room they were standing in now. Everyone in the picture was gathered for what looked like storytime.

"This is us…" Chuck began having shuffled over to the duo, wide eyed in awe.

"Before the Maze." She finished in a whisper, tracing the edge of one of the photo's looming above her.

Jessica pushed herself off the bed as Newt walked in, staring at him with her own set of wide eyes.

"This is it then?" He asked her, glancing across the room.

She nodded as he walked over to his bunk, the one directly above Jessica's.

He climbed up the metal ladder and gave a pleasant laugh at the wall, leaning forwards, grabbing at something before clambering down with four pictures in his hand.

"I guess I know who took the missing ones then." She grinned, pushing herself out of bed, shuffling next to him to peer at the four missing photos.

Three of the pictures were of her, all seemingly taken when she wasn't looking. The last was one of the both of them together, him squeezing her tightly against his side, both of them with uncontrollable smiles on their faces. Her gaze flickered back to her bed, and then to the small pack slung over her shoulder. Wordlessly, she grabbed her camera shoving it into the barely big enough bag, before reaching up and snatching the pictures off of the bed one by one, as though WICKED might come and try to steal those too.

Carefully, she plucked every picture off of the bed, until the bare surface underneath was revealed. She squinted up as scratch marks began to appear from underneath the pictures, and as the last of the photos were removed, she gasped. There, etched under all the pictures in big, bold letters:

 _Kill WICKED_

"At least we know you had your head on straight." Newt grunted, sticking the four pictures he had into his pocket.

When she finished gaping up at the message she shook her head. "Why doesn't Thomas have a bed?" She muttered, rereading through the names and realizing his and Teresa's were missing.

"May have given him some special room. Him being a big helper with the maze and all." He suggested, hands absentmindedly reaching up and tracing the hidden message

"Guys! Come quick!" Winston called from across the room, his voice shrill.

The group in the bunk room shoved whatever trinket from their bed into their packs before running out into the main area.

"What is it Winston?" Jessica asked annoyed before she saw what everyone was gawking at.

Sitting behind a glass barrier, staring at the Gladers with blank expressions, sat a group of adults in some sort of official uniforms. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was face to face with _the_ _Creators_.

Newt immediately stepped in front of Jessica as Minho shouted at the people behind the glass.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you shanks! Do you get that? I will kill you!"

His voice sounded like something Jessica had never heard before. Angry- furious actually, but also desperate. Like he was about to cry.

"How did we miss this? Were they here when we walked in?" She demanded, peering over Newts shoulder.

Just before Minho voiced another threat, a door slid open and Jessica turned to see a man and a woman strolling in, the man following after the woman like a shadow as her lab coat bustled around her feet, a curious but detached look upon her face.

Jessica eyed the blonde haired woman, noticing the dark letters spelling out WICKED on the top of her coat pocket.

"Welcome back." She smiled, clasping her hands in front of her, eyes traveling over the group of disheveled teens, "Over two years, and so few dead. Amazing."

"Excuse me?" Newt hissed, fists clenching at his sides in anger as he glared at the older woman.

Jessica's gaze shifted as the lady spoke to Newt, observing the figure next to her, who up until now hadn't moved, only clad in a black hooded jacket, hunched over as if in pain. Just before Jessica was about to question who it was, the boy lifted his hood, silencing the entire group.

The boy was Gally.

His face was pale, his entire body shook with trembles, and his eyes were red and wet with tears.

"Gally?" Winston whispered tentatively, stutter stepping forwards, hands out in a placating way as if he were soothing a spooked animal.

Gally opened his mouth, but shut it suddenly as he reached behind him, unsheathing a dagger and brandishing it before him, his grip unsteady while his stance was menacing.

The Gladers simultaneously took a step back, as Gally continued to shake, his eyes narrowing in concentration, brows furrowing in confusion. His body looked like it was at war with itself, his hands on a different mission than his mind.

"They can't control me-" He suddenly blurred, snapping the Galder's attention away from the knife back to his face. "They- I can't-" He gasped, as if he was being strangled, until he regained his composure and stood stock still, the knife gripped tightly in his hand.

Then, in one swift movement, he launched the knife directly at Thomas.

A sudden blurr of movement caught Jessia off guard as the knife slammed into Chuck's chest with a horrid thump. She could barely bring herself to cry out as she reached for him, trying to catch him as he fell. She missed, Chuck hitting the ground unceremoniously while crimson pooled around the knife. Jessica fell to her knees next to him in the next breath, grabbing Chuck by the shirt in tight fists.

"Chuck!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face in rivers. "Chuck! Chuck, you can't- you're gonna be okay." She rambled, trying to stop the sobs that collected in her throat as he gave her a sad smile which looked more like a painful grimace, "You'll be fine!"

Her hands flew to the knife, not knowing whether to yank it out or leave it lodged in his chest. Her fingers scrambled to stop the bleeding, pressing around the wound and choking back ragged breaths as her hands touched the cold bloody blade. Warm red liquid oozed around her fingers as the boy on the ground coughed, and her palms twitched as they tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Chuck, hey, you're not goin' anywhere, alright?" Thomas slid down next to him, reassuring him desperately as his hands hovered over the boy, unsure of what to do.

"Thom- Thomas…" Chuck stuttered, reaching out in vain towards Thomas in a weak attempt to make contact, chest rising and falling in shallow movements.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay Chuck." Thomas choked, hands shaking as they followed Jessica's lead and desperately tried to stop the bleeding, "It's gonna be okay."

"Jess.." Chuck tried to finish, but couldn't find the strength, his eyelids fluttering dangerously as his eyes flicked between the two at his side, focusing and unfocusing.

"It's okay. It's okay, oh god, please don't die!" Jessica begged even as the last two words broke apart.

Chuck pushed something into Thomas' hands, mumbling something that the older boy had to duck his head to hear. Jessica began rubbing her wounded hand roughly on her pant leg before threading her throbbing hand through his hair, promising him that he was fine.

"Oh God Chuck, you're going to be okay." She whispered again, as if saying it over and over like a broken record, on some sort of naive loop would bring truth to her words, even as she couldn't stop the constant sobs wracking her body.

Because the truth was setting in, the cold harsh reality of not only losing one friend but two in no less than the span of an hour. She couldn't do anything. Nothing would stop this.

"Find my mom-" Chuck coughed out, wrenching her back to the here and now, watching the blood oozing out of the side of his mouth as his head lolled to the side.

"Tell her," He wheezed, squeezing Thomas' hand harshly, struggling to find the energy to finish his sentence, "Tell her I…"

Chuck's eyes seemed to brighten for a split moment, and Jessica's heart sank as she saw the light slowly drain out of them.

"Chuck?" Horror crept into her voice as she shook him.

"Chuck!" She sobbed, her shoulders lurching forward, her body contorting over his fallen form as his lifeless eyes stared straight through her, unseeing.

"Somebody do something!" Thomas cried, only to be met with no answer, still clutching the younger boys hand in his own.

"Chuck- Chuck please!" Jessica begged, one hand clutching his hair desperately while the other was stained with his blood.

"No!" She screamed, feeling complete emptiness inside of her. It felt odd, feeling emptiness, but there it was. She felt Newt holding her, and she saw him crying his own tears as well, but none of it offered any comfort.

She wailed as the pain she felt tearing at her ripped her apart. She felt Thomas leave her side, and saw him throw Gally to the ground, hitting him over and over, but she could only worry about Chuck.

"I promised him!" She cried, shaking in Newt's arms. He rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her but she was oblivious to it. She felt numb aside from the incredible torture in her heart. She looked up to see Thomas standing on shaky legs, tears still falling from his eyes.

Then her gaze shifted to the woman, still standing there with a false solemn expression etched into her features. With renewed force, Jessica shot off the ground, standing and launching herself at the woman, her fists ready to make contact, but she was held back.

Minho snatched her arms out of the air, restraining her from the woman, and despite her extreme hatred, she still cried.

"All things must happen for a reason." The woman stated calmly, and it only fueled Jessica's fury. She still stood there shaking with rage and misery, until a sudden shout from behind her caused her to turn.

A group of people were storming the room, guns in hand and soaking wet. One aimed their gun directly at the woman, and without hesitation, they shot. The woman fell in a crimson heap.

Dead.

"No time to explain! Follow us. Run!" A man shouted, motioning them to follow. Jessica was still shaking, still numb, but she followed the others anyway. Forcing herself to move forward. Not sparing a glance behind her, refusing to see Chuck's dead body again. Newt ran alongside her, letting himself fall slightly behind her pace to be sure she didn't fall back.

They sprinted out into the open, into the rain where there was a bus waiting for them, and the Gladers took no time in filling the seats, the shock of the day's events barely leaving them able to register their surroundings. Their very much scorched, charred surroundings.

Jessica slumped into a seat as soon as she was on the bus, Newt staying close to her as he plopped down next to her. She was still shaking, and now she held onto Newt like a lifeline, with his arm around her shoulders.

The bus jolted forward as it started down the street, if one could even call it a street. Maybe it once was, before whatever happened out here, outside the Maze….

Jessica hadn't realized she was staring out the window, zoning out until one of the women sitting in front of Thomas turning to face her, snapping her out of her revierie.

"Give me your hands." She instructed to Jessica, reaching for them she leant over her seat.

"What?" Jessica asked hoarsely, eyes glazed.

"Your hands are cut." The woman reiterated, motioning to Jessica's hand.

Jessica blinked at her hands, realizing that she'd completely forgotten about the gash now weeping blood along her palm. But was confused why the woman thought both her hands were sliced.

She choked when she saw her other hand was stained and still dripping from Chuck's blood, and it began to tremble as she gulped down air.

She glanced up at the woman through blurry eyes, before whispering brokenly, "This hand isn't cut."

Realization dawned on the woman's face before she took her hand and gently began wiping away the blood on both with a wet towel as Newt turned to the woman.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?"

Other Gladers turned, hurling their own questions at the gunmen as if their own confusions were silenced in the moment of greater danger, and now that they were safe, their questions flowed like water from a broken dam.

The lady tending to Jessica's hand held her own up in a sign of compliance, effectively calming the group. "My name is Naomi. We are here to get you away from WICKED. Hopefully you'll remember some things about what happened, but it's not likely. We don't know exactly what they did to you, they are scientists and we're just a small group."

"What happened? What did they do to us?" Newt asked immediately, his hand tightening around Jessica's now clean hand.

"WICKED took your memories before they put you in the Maze." She said, stating the obvious. "They used tests and other things of the sort to figure out if you would be valid candidates."

"Candidates for what?" Minho asked bluntly from the seats behind them.

"To solve the Flare. It's a sickness, a terrible one. It lives in your brain and makes you go crazy. Starts off with subtle things, then turns into insanity, and eventually you lose all your humanity." She paused, staring at the group before concluding with an air of finality, as if her next words were gospel, "It's better to die than get the flare."

Jessica stared through the front windshield of the bus, watching the rain fall, processing what Naomi had said. Naomi gently placed Jessica's hand on her leg where it had been, and smiled grimly.

"You two should rest. We'll be there in a few hours." With that, Naomi stood and left the pair alone.

They said nothing and Jessica laid her head on Newt's shoulder. She stared at her hand for a while, seeing the perfectly pristine white gauze against her skin. It looked odd, the area around the cut clean from the towel but the rest of her hand covered in dirt, grime and… blood.

Chuck's blood. She closed her eyes, refusing to think anymore about the boy's lifeless body crumpled and broken on that plain tile floor, and just listened to Newt's heartbeat.

Soon he felt her breathing slow and felt her body jostle with the movement of the bus and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He pulled his arm around her to keep her from swaying across the seat with the sharp turns.

Hours did pass before the bus finally pulled to a stop, but Jessica didn't shift. Newt sighed, hating to wake her, knowing the rest and oblivion was no doubt peaceful, but he gently shook her shoulder anyway. He watched with sadness as her blank face slowly shifted into one of misery, grief, and anger.

"Come on love, we're here." He murmured gently, glancing around him as others began to stir, taking in their surroundings as they began filing off the bus in an almost robotic manner. As if in some sort of haze.

Jessica said nothing, but stood as Newt put his arm behind her back, leading her off the bus.

The adults shuffled the nineteen boys and two girls into a large building, and Jessica glanced around her in wonder as they were pushed through open doors. Brightly colored objects surrounded them, with real bunk beds lining the walls across from dressers and tables. It all looked so different from the black and white room they had found before.

"I've been shucked and gone to heaven." Minho muttered, letting his hands trail across the colored wall paper in awe.

A man in black pants and a white shirt across from them, smiling as they took in the bright new environment.

"Welcome home." He called, spreading his arms out to showcase the room around him.

 _Home_ , Jessica thought, letting her eyes wander.

A few other people wearing the same clothes came in, handing out luxuries. A clean, pressed, pair of pajamas, a set per Glader. Along with other toiletries, such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, things that most of them had forgotten were even common items.

Then it was time for dinner.

Not some watery soup with stale bread, or tasteless vegetables, but pizza. Plates full of cheesy, greasy pizza.

Jessica didn't think she could remember something as amazing as pizza. She practically inhaled her first four slices without so much as a breath in between, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Stuffing their faces as fast as they possibly could, all the Glader's weren't exactly the perfect dinner guests, but none of them cared.

Jessica had started on her sixth piece when some cruel cosmic force sent Chuck's face into the forefront of her vision, reminding her that he was gone. And he was never coming back, that she should feel guilty about enjoying such a luxury in his absence. She swallowed an extra cheesy bite, feeling it barely pass by the lump in her throat and looked down at her plate. If the man in charge hadn't told her it was time for bed, she would have spent hours mourning Chuck again.

"Wait." The man stopped them as they were beginning to shuffle off to bed, bellies comfortably full.

"The girl needs to come with us."

Jessica froze, like a deer in headlights as one of the staff passed her and strolled over to Teresa, and kindly guided her away. She let out her breath, relieved that they hadn't meant her.

"I guess they don't need you?" Minho asked quietly, having fallen in step beside her as they made their ways to their separate beds.

"I don't care. If they get mad in the morning, what are they gonna do?" She asked as they all began to settle in.

It quickly became clear that they hadn't made a mistake in leaving Jessica with the boys; when everyone took showers, Naomi reappeared. Jessica allowed herself to feel a sense of motherly care as she lead Jessica to a separate room to shower in, promising she would take her back to the room after.

The shower room was fairly large, and impeccably clean. At least thirty showers were there, so she had her pick. She took off her pack, laid it down on a counter top along with her button shirt.

Slowly, mechanically, she peeled off her grimy clothes, doing her best to avoid seeing the blood on them. She laid them in a bundle next to her pack and pajamas, before stepping into one of the showers, shutting the glass door behind her.

She pulled a curtain shut in front of the door, and turned the water on. Jessica closed her eyes as the water rinsed away the dirt, and knew without having to open them that the water was tainted a murky brown as it rolled off her and pooled at her feet. She refused to watch the as the brown began turning pink as it flowed down the drain below, so she grabbed the shampoo and started to run it through her hair. For once, she didn't have the worry of one of the boys walking in, so she took her sweet time.

She let the water clean her long after she'd washed her hair, leaving it smooth and soft. She thought back to Chuck again and this time, she didn't cry. She let it build inside her, and burn into a searing anger towards WICKED.

' _Kill WICKED_ '

Those were the words she'd left to herself. So those were the words she would abide by.

Jessica finally stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy, thick white towel. She changed into the pajamas, simple light blue pants with a cotton button down shirt.

She dried her hair with her towel, and combed through it. She brushed her teeth and finally went to grab her things, but found them gone. Her heart stuttered for a moment. Where was her pack?

She hurried out of the room, finding Naomi waiting for her.

"Where are my clothes?" She questioned tentatively, the shower having drained most of her energy, even as panic wormed its way in her gut.

"Oh, they took to wash what was salvageable. Threw out the rest."

Jessica felt her heart drop to her stomach, but Naomi grinned reassuringly.

"But I managed to snag these." She slipped Jessica's camera out of her pocket, followed by a small stack of pictures clipped together by a shiny new paperclip, one she hadn't had before.

"Thank you." She breathed, taking her possessions gratefully, clutching them to her chest.

"Now let's get you back with the others." Naomi ushered her out of the room, hand on the small of her back.

They walked silently back to the same room as before, all the boys on beds, hair damp as they chatted.

"Long enough shower, Jessie?" Minho teased from his spot on his bed, flat on his stomach with a pillow tucked underneath his chin.

"I took my time knowing I didn't have to worry about seeing your ugly face for a while." She retorted, shooting a lazy smirk his way when he gave her an exaggerated eye roll in return.

A few of the boys snickered as she sat on a bunk next to Newt.

He immediately grabbed her hand, and kissed her head.

"Geez, wish they'd given y'all a separate room too." Frypan mumbled, rolling over and smashing a pillow over his face.

Everybody laughed, the youthful sound echoing around the walls until it fell silent. Jessica was smiling, even though she knew they all missed the voices who would once be laughing with them. A few more jokes and insults were half heartedly thrown around in attempt to normalize the situation they were in, but Jessica wondered if anything could ever feel normal as she clutched Newt's hand. A Glader was mid joke when the lot of them were interrupted by one of the staff coming in to announce it time to go to sleep.

"Seriously?" Minho complained after the man left. "We just spent all our lives roughing it in a shuck forsaken Maze, and now we have a bedtime?"

"Not all our lives, Minho." Thomas pointed out.

"All that matters anyway." The other retorted with finality, glaring at the ceiling as the lights suddenly went out.

Although she wanted more time to talk, Jessica couldn't very well argue with the man. She was exhausted, in more ways than one. Newt stood, kissed her briefly before climbing up to his top bunk in the dark.

She sighed, closed her eyes and almost immediately was swept away into a dreamless slumber.

Until Jessica woke slowly, groggily not even sure if she was awake. There was a figure hovering over her bed, someone who wasn't a Glader. She closed her eyes, sure she was dreaming, but then snapped them open again with a start.

For something had been pressed against her face, a rubber ring around her nose and mouth. She tried to say something, bolt upright, but she couldn't speak, couldn't _move_. More figures joined the first, whispering in hushed voices, and two of them came to lift her off her bed.

She felt surreal, like this wasn't really happening, even as she was placed on a soft surface and said surface to move. The sound of wheels squeaking was Jessica's only indication that she was in fact being wheeled out of the room, and her mind began shouting, screaming at any of the boys to wake up, to help her. How she wished she had telepathy like Teresa right now.

The ceiling above her changed to a white, brightly lit room, an operating room? She hoped not, she wasn't about to be shucked right here after she just escaped the Maze.

"She's still awake." A voice exclaimed from off to her right, and Jessica stiffened.

"Well knock her out then, we need to hurry, they'll be waking up in a few hours and she needs to be back by then."

Her head was spinning, and she felt a hot sting in her arm.

 _Stay awake, stay awake,_ her mind chanted, trying to stop her eyelids from getting heavy.

Even so, she felt like she was beginning to rock back and forth on the edge of consciousness, teetering closer and closer...

 _Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake._

"Ten more seconds." Someone spoke.

Ten.

 _I'm sorry Chuck._

Nine.

 _I couldn't kill WICKED_.

Eight.

 _I couldn't save you_.

Seven.

 _I tried_.

Six.

 _I really tried._

Five.

 _Goodbye Minho._

Four.

 _Goodbye Thomas_.

Three.

 _Goodbye World_.

Two.

 _Goodbye Newt_.

One.

* * *

 **End Book 1.**


	14. Start Over

**Whoops here's Book 2. Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her head felt as there were drums lined along her temples and they were competing to see which would cause her head to explode first when Jessica finally began to pull awake from a restless sleep. Everything felt heavy, and she knew her mind was foggy. Her eyes were still closed, and she was lying on some sort of bed.

" 'ssie…"

Muffled words began to float around her, getting less and less distorted as her mind began to stir. She pulled her eyes open slowly, blinking a few times when she saw half of the Gladers crowded around her.

"What you want?" She mumbled groggily, sleep still lacing her voice before she waved at them with uncoordinated limbs, "Back up."

They seemed to sigh in relief, their shoulders sagging though she didn't know why.

"What're you all so worried about anyway?" She asked as she sat up, holding her aching head.

"Everything's gone crazy, Jessie. You were missing when we woke up."

"What?" She asked, fully awake now. So she hadn't been dreaming…

"We woke up about an hour ago" Frypan explained, scratching his forehead in an exhausted manner. "You missed it, crazy buggers everywhere."

"And those people who saved us?" Another Glader piped up from the back of the group, "Dead. All of them. Strung up in the next room over."

Jessica sat there for a moment, trying to take all this in.

"Ay, somebody better go get lover boy before he tears up this whole place." A boy near the door supplied with a smirk, "Since she's up and at em now."

Jessica blinked before rolling her eyes, "Where is Newt? And what do you mean those people are dead?"

"Dead, deceased, no longer breathing," Minho made a flippant motion with his hand around his throat, as if he were slicing it, "Passed on to the other side."

"Why?" She finally settled upon asking.

"Great question, Shank." Thomas quipped, leaning nonchalantly against the bedpost.

"Why're you in such a grouchy mood?" She eyed him, rubbing her temples.

"They took his girlfriend and switched her out with some," Minho gestured around him from beside her bed before settling on an endearment, "kid."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, scanning the boys before her and searching for any new faces.

Thomas pointed behind him, "That's Aris."

The boy waved, and Jessica felt guilty about wishing Teresa away. She wouldn't have been so tough if she'd known how upset it would have made Thomas…

"So what now?" She drew her gaze away from the tall tanner boy and directed her question to Minho.

"If you're okay, you should probably get up and get into some real clothes." Minho pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jessica's brow furrowed at that, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked, confused.

"I mean you were missing for like an hour." Thomas reminded her in the same tone of voice you use to explain why the sky is blue to a five year old.

Jessica opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door being flung open. There, standing in the doorway and breathing heavily was Newt, who had a wild look in his eye.

"Where? Where is she?" He limped into the room, looking around wildly, "You said she was in here! Where-"

He stopped short when his eyes landed on Jessica, who sat frozen on the edge of the bed, "Hey," she waved lamely, blinking at him with owlish eyes.

Wordlessly he was next to her bedside and yanking her into his arms in an instant, mumbling angrily underneath his breath.

"Hello to you too Mr. Grouch, I take it you slept well?"

Newt pulled back, holding her at arm's length to give her a once over.

"Are you alright?" He finally gruffed out, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but I'm fine." She bobbed her head, as if trying to convince herself, "If you hadn't told me I'd been missing I would never have known anything was wrong." She directed at Minho as she was pulled back into a crushing hug, having to stand on her tiptoes and peer over Newts shoulder to see her other friend.

"Good enough for me." Minho concluded, shaking his head at Newt's antics before standing from the bed, motioning for the others to leave.

"Wiat where did you all find your clothes?" She asked their retreating forms, noting their new attire.

"Right there." Thomas nodded to the edge of her bed, where there were two sets of clothes waiting for her.

She wiggled her arms out from beneath Newts grip, giving the group a thumbs up as they closed the door behind them.

"Alright caveman, you gonna talk to me?"

"I'm sick of worrying about losing you." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I want to wake up one day and know without a shadow of a bloody doubt you'll always be there."

Jessica was speechless, the weight behind his words was almost tangible, and all she knew was to wrap her arms around him and hug him close.

They stood there for a few moments, basking in the others embrace before Jessica gently pulled back, looking into his eyes, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Promise me you aren't going anywhere." His voice was strained, he sounded desperate, as if her words alone were enough to keep him from breaking.

"Newt…" Jessica didn't want to make promises, not when their future was so uncertain.

His expression hardened, "Promise me." He gripped her hands tightly, as if he lost any physical contact with her she'd vanish into thin air.

"I promise." She whispered, "No matter what happens, no matter who tries to split us apart, you and I will always find our way back to each other."

Newt closed his eyes, bringing her hands to his lips and cradling them, relishing the feeling of knowing she was here.

Laughing softly, Jessica tugged her hands away after a moment, "Alright my big softie. Scram so I can get changed."

Newt let a small smile pull at his lips, pulling her close and planting a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'll be in the other room." He told her, walking backwards slowly.

She smirked, "Thank you. I'll be sure to find you."

He held her gaze for a moment longer before really smiling, "Don't make fun of me." He teased back, before sliding out of the room altogether.

Sighing, rubbing her hands where he'd been holding them, she shook her head with a smile of her own.

Before anything else, she dropped to her knees and looked under the bed, sighing contentedly when she saw her bag there, safe where she'd hidden it the night before. She reached for it, flipping it open to find her camera with the pictures snugly inside.

Sliding it back under she then stood and turned to her clothes. They'd given her a seemingly random set of attire, not outfits per se, but different items she could mix and match.

Subconsciously she began inventorying the items, taking note of light brown shorts with a grey tank top accompanied by a green vest, black leggings with a matching black tank top, and jean shorts. Next to those were a multicolored red, black, and white plaid button down shirt with a belt, a pair of socks lay next to them and lastly she noted the boots, pleased that they looked like they would last for years.

She decided on the tan shorts, grey tank top, and denim jacket as shoved the boots on after buckling her belt through the loops of her new shorts. Luckily for her, they'd also left a ponytail holder for her, and she quickly pulled her short hair up, once again frustrated at the hairs that immediately fell to sway next to her face.

Satisfied, she opened the door and joined the others in the room over, where they were all talking anxiously.

"What's going on?" She asked, shuffling next to Newt who was standing next to the door. The other Gladers were huddled in a misshapen circle, talking over each other.

Newt opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Minho.

"What's Jessie's say?" He blurted over the group, and the conversation died as heads turned to her.

Jessica side eyed the group as she turned to face Newt, "What?"

"Here," Newt took her shoulders and turned her back towards him. She stumbled as she was now in the center of the Glader group circle, watching as they all crowded around her.

"What are you doin?" She questioned, turning when she felt Newt brush aside hair off of her shoulder.

He tugged her denim jacket away from her neck, instructing her to hold still as she wiggled around so he could look.

She rolled her eyes, but did so, waiting for… something.

"Group A, subject A… 0?" He read in question, pushing her hair back as he regarded Minho.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, turning and pulling her jacket back in place.

"Thomas," Newt spoke over her, "It says she's the target." And when she glanced at Thomas he seemed as lost as Newt sounded.

"What says I'm the target?" She demanded, grabbing his shoulder to gain his attention, "The target for what?"

"Look." Newt pivoted so his back was facing her, and made a show of pointing to the back of his neck.

There, tatooed on his skin, in inky block letters:

 _Property of WICKED._

 _Group A, Subject A5._

 _The Glue._

"The Glue?" She read, rubbing the spot on her own neck where she assumed a similar tattoo was imprinted. "What's that supposed to be?"

"There's a lot of things we're having trouble figuring out." Minho answered her, and the group mumbled affirmatives.

"Such as?" She motioned for an elaboration, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Such as what my shuck 'title' means." Thomas huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Jessica tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He shifted, showing his tattooed neck just like the others.

 _Property of WICKED._

 _Group A, Subject A2._

 _To be killed by Group B._

"To be killed?" She read astonished, glancing at everyone to make sure she wasn't imagining the six letter word on the back of her friends neck.

Thomas opened his mouth to reply, no doubt a snarky remark because lately that's all the boy seemed to be able to manage with the disappearance of his telepathic girlfriend, but as he did a shrill alarm screeched throughout the entire building out of nowhere, the sound slicing through all forms of conversation and for a moment Jessica thought the sound had come from Thomas.

The siren caught everyone off guard and the Gladers all faltered, gripping their heads and ducking as if from an invisible force instead of the offending noise.

"Klunk!" Frypan finally shouted in agony, pushing past the stunned others as he fell over his bunk by the door in an attempt to escape the now echo chamber of a room the area had became, with the blaring siren bouncing off the walls of the bunker and directly into their eardrums.

"Is that the-" Minho began before staggering backwards in retaliation from the sound, gripping his head tightly as his sentence was reduced to a groan.

"Greenie alarm?" Jessica finished for him over the screeching, looking from him to Newt and then finally to Thomas.

"I dunno, but let's get out of here!" Frypan exclaimed when the latter failed to reply, shoving himself off the bed in a flailing heap, cringing as he stumbled into the hallway.

The others followed without hesitation, the group circle breaking as they cursed at the noise. Flashing lights accompanied the alarm as they scrambled into the hallway, as if beckoning the Gladers to follow them.

"Does that mean there's a Greenie?" Winston demanded over the siren, the last to stumble out of the room.

"What's a Greenie?" Aris questioned abruptly, confusedly glancing between the teens of Group A. Minho gave him a once over as they sprinted down the hallway, a kind of you're-a-smart-one-aren't-you once over.

They passed multiple rooms, and Jessica didn't know if they were running to find a control room to shut off the horrid noise or running to find the cause of it. She was about to question their motives when Newt pushed himself forward, painfully meeting the three seasoned runner's pace in the front of the group and asking the question on everyone's mind.

"You think this has anything to do with the bodies?"

They rounded a corner and Thomas shrugged as they ran, shouting over the noise. "I guess, not exactly like they could send a Greenie to a safe house!"

Jessica met Newts pace, allowing him to slow a bit and he gave her a grateful nod. They fell behind Thomas and Minho as Jessica called, "So where are the bodies?"

"You said they were dead right?" A glader piped up from behind the pair.

"And how do we shuck that alarm?" Frypan added, staggering up to the group.

Thomas threw his hands in the air, a frustrated noise escaping his throat, "How should I know? Just follow the shucking lights and see where it leads ya!"

Jessica stared at the back of his head as they rounded another corner, and shook her own.

"Light stops up there guys, and I'm pretty sure those doors say 'control room'!" She risked removing her hand from her ear to point ahead of them, wincing as her eardrum was exposed to the onslaught of squealing.

They all barreled through the open doors, eyes flitting around the room. Winston pushed ahead of them, staring down at the long illuminated control panel in front of them.

The others ran about the room, searching for a power box or breaker, anything that could possibly be the cause of the alarm.

"See anything that says 'shuck this dinkin alarm'?" He yelled across the room, scanning the controls in front of him.

Aris skidded to a stop next to him, "There!" He pointed towards a metal switch that was blinking the same yellow as the lights had in the hallway.

"Now, that don't say-" Frypan started from his spot across the room, but Winston ignored him as he quickly flipped the switch.

The alarm ceased mid-squeal, and their ears rang from the sudden silence that filled the bunker.

The Gladers relaxed, sucking in air and groaning from their sore eardrums before one of them straightened, peering around the room.

"Thought y'all said there'd be bodies?" He shouted before blinking in surprise. Jessica laughed as he shook his head, and restated his question in a quieter voice.

The other's straightened as well, and Newt mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Minho asked, staring at the boy.

"I said, 'How the bloody hell did the bodies disappear?'" Newt repeated loudly, rubbing his temples.

Thomas was the first to inspect the room in a flourish, he pushed himself off his perch on the wall and stormed around the room, scattering files and pencils.

Minho groaned, resting his hands behind his head, "Thomas, calm down. The bodies aren't hiding up under a filing cabinet."

"I don't get it!" He cried as he shoved a stack of papers off a desk, scattering them across the floor, "They were shucked in here!"

"Are you sure?" Jessica questioned, looking to the floor beneath their feet, "I mean I don't see any blood or anything in here."

"I guess they cleaned up before they left." He growled, spinning around and storming out of the room.

"Well it's obvious they didn't just waltz out of here. Someone must've taken them." Aris supplied as Thomas pushed through the doors, and Minho turned to give him a look.

Minho glared at the boy, "Thanks Einstein, you're a huge help." He deadpanned.

No one really knew what to do after that, and as Jessica watched everyone slowly follow after Thomas she shuffled over to Newt.

He glanced up at her before letting his head drop back into his hands, "They were in here." He mumbled.

"I believe you." She assured, lacing her fingers through his hand.

Newt lifted his head up to meet her eyes, "Everything's just so…" He trailed off, passing his free hand through his hair as the last of the teens filed out of the control room.

"I know."

And Jessica did know, everything since the Griever hole had been a blur of confusion. She still didn't fully comprehend that some of them were… _gone_. And that they were out of the Maze?

She knew if she closed her eyes the memories of the Glade would dance behind her eyelids. If she thought about it just enough, she could see them all around their table. Could smell the burnt wood from their late night bonfires, could hear the wind rustle through the deadheads…

"Shanks!"

They both snapped out of their stupor, the pair oblivious that they had been lost in thought.

Minho was hanging in the doorway, shaking his head in amusement, "C'mon you two, we're forming a plan out here."

The couple glanced at each other, blinking in confusion.

"Klunk you two are lovesick." Minho huffed, shuffling in and ushering the pair out. "C'mon, let's go."

Newt snorted and Jessica playfully smacked Minho on the shoulder, "Bite us. And hey, what are you talkin' about, 'forming a plan'?"

"Get your lovey-dovey butts outside and see for yourself."

Jessica hit him again.

And again, the Gladers had formed a circle, this time in the hallway. Thomas was in the middle, looking like he was just about done with everybody's klunk.

"You call that a plan? Just dinkin' around and waitin' for something to shuck us?" Winston snivelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Thomas shot him a hateful glare, "Listen, it's not exactly like we got anything else to do. The bodies are gone, and there's no way to figure out who took them." He gestured heatedly to the control room where they'd all realized the lack of security cameras, "So if you have any better suggestions on what we should be doing, feel free to share you slint-head!"

Winston's mouth snapped shut, and he clenched his fists at his side while sending Thomas an equally loathing glare. The other Gladers shifted uncomfortably, and when Aris opened his mouth with no doubt a suggestion on what they should be doing, Minho's arm shot out and he gave him a disapproving nod.

Taking away Teresa really must've flipped Thomas' switch, Jessica noted. His temper was short, and as she took in his appearance with his disheveled hair and the purplish bags under his eyes, she realized this Thomas seemed so different from the Thomas she knew in the Maze.

She shook her head when Frypan finally mumbled, "If that's all we're doing then, I'm going to get started." He nudged Winston off in front of him as the pair shuffled off back in the direction they came. "See y'all back at our bunks."

Jessica glanced from Minho to Newt, and the pair sighed. Jessica opened her mouth to comment but Minho shook his head, gesturing for the couple to follow him. As they departed from the group she risked a glance over her shoulder, seeing Thomas talking heatedly to Aris and she winced.

"Poor shank, doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

Minho snorted, "Ain't that the truth, can't he tell that him breathing is enough to set Thomas off?"

"I don't think that boy has a bloody lick of sense." Newt scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Can we talk about Thomas though? He's…" Jessica trailed off, stopping in front of the two boys when they reached the end of the hallway. "Is Teresa leaving really upsetting him that much?" She asked.

Minho shrugged, and Newt sighed.

"I mean, I understand where the shank is coming from. If they took you away from me…" Newt reached for her hand, and she gladly let their fingers intertwine.

Jessica gave him a small smile, letting it grow as Minho gave a huff at the open display, before it turned into a frown. "He's starting to worry me though, you think he'll be okay? Never seen him snap at us like that before."

Minho rolled his eyes, "He'll be fine, just give him his space or whatever." He said offhandedly, shoving his hands in his pockets, the air of nonchalance.

"It's his plan that should have you worried, he just wants us to sit around and wait for something to bloody happen." Newt shook his head, exhaling softly and giving her hand a squeeze.

"I mean, it's not ideal. But maybe he has a point?" Jessica scratched her head, shrugging, "We should rest up, and what if the people who took the bodies come back? I certainly have a few questions for them."

Minho nodded, rocking back on his heels, "Whatever the poor shanks motives, I'm with Jessie on this one." He tugged his hand free from his pocket and pointed at her before continuing,"Relaxing for a couple days can't be that bad of an idea."

Newt gave him a disapproving look, "Sounds like we'll be sitting ducks. Those shanks that took the bodies? I bet they're the reason they were strung up in that room in the first place." He spoke matter of factly, glaring off around the corner as if the people they were talking about were just a breath away, "I don't want to be bloody having a tea party if they decide to show back up."

Minho gave an amused snort, shaking his head, "Whatever you say shank, I'm going to turn in. I'm exhausted." He waved a goodbye before pivoting and strolling down the hallway, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Jessica turned to Newt, "It can't be that bad of a plan, I mean what could go wrong?"

Newt stared at her, giving her a look that seemed to say, 'Haven't you learned by now? Everything, everything could go wrong.'

...

Plenty of things did go wrong. Or at least one thing going wrong was plenty enough to leave the Gladers' hating their new life outside of the Maze.

That one thing?

No one could find any food, anywhere.

They searched around dinner time, when Frypan offered to cook up some grub. The Gladers' had walked every inch of that safe house, searched every room, every cabinet, anyplace they thought food could be stored.

Nothing, there simply was just no food. There wasn't even a kitchen for kluck's sake, so it was really no wonder how there was no food. But then that brought about slews of questions, "Where'd the pizza come from then?" "They would've had to have stored more food if they were gonna keep us here right?" "What the shuck are we going to do now?"

All of these questions were met with Thomas' short tempered responses, and with everyone getting hungry, Jessica thought some of the boys would start a brawl with the boy just for a sour look sent in their general direction.

So after the first night they decided to wait, the people who killed their saviours were bound to come back. Maybe they'd bring lunch?

The first full day was a joke. They waited expectantly for food to somehow spontaneously appear, someone to show up with extra pizza, anything, but nothing happened. They just waited. Sat there with empty stomachs, bad attitudes, short tempers and waited. It was when the sun started to go down that Jessica's stomach truly began to gnaw at her mind, a constant reminder that they were really being denied food by some outside force.

As if someone had planned this, because surely she thought their saviours would have at least rations stored somewhere, leftover pizza from the first night.

To keep her mind off the nagging of her empty stomach, Jessica had decided to look through her pictures again, gazing fondly at the smiles in the photos. Other than that, she didn't have much to do. She laid back on her bunk, imagining the same words on the surface above her.

 _Kill WICKED_

She sighed, tossing and turning, finding nothing was relieving the ache in her gut.

The second day began slowly, with those who were lucky enough to sleep, waking. Newt had no such luck, she realized, as he instead spent the night staring at the ceiling above him. He poked his head over the side to see Jessie, making sure she was at least breathing. He didn't climb down, and frankly, she couldn't blame him. They were all unbelievably exhausted. Bodies fully drained both physically and mentally.

Thomas was on the bunk on the other side of the room, and he had opted for curling up into a ball, resting his head on the wall. They caught each other's gaze, and they only stared at each other before she looked away.

Newt's stomach suddenly rumbled painfully, and he pressed his hand to it, willing the emptiness to vanish. He sighed, and stuck his hand in his pocket, reassuring his photos were still there.

Stupid WICKED.

All he could think about was how much he hated them, and the ways he would make them pay. His thoughts were cut off by another growl of his stomach. He sighed, and weakly sat up, managing to clamber down his ladder.

If he was going to starve to death, he was going to die next to someone he loved. Jessica hardly moved when he laid down next to her, but he felt the slightest response when he took her hand in his. He glanced to her, as she stared off at nothing and his heart ached.

This was misery. And as the day dragged on their bodies began to shut down, limbs weighing like lead and heads pounding.

Thomas hadn't thought the fifth day could be any worse. Oh how wrong he was. His stomach felt like it was eating away at itself. He whined and rolled weakly onto his side before spotting Jessica. She was lying on her bed, like most of the others, staring at the ceiling. She didn't blink, didn't twitch, didn't _move_. Sudden fear struck him, and he forced his mouth to work at least for a moment.

"J- jess" He rasped.

For a moment, she didn't moved, and he froze. Then she blinked, once, then twice before she slowly turned her head to him. He sighed, not bothering to reply as he closed his eyes again.

The door opening woke Jessica. Not with a start, her body didn't have enough energy for that, but just enough to open her eyes. She rolled her head sideways to see a small group of boys huddled in the next room over, and she rubbed her eyes, watching them.

They kept grabbing at something, and she blinked again before deciding it was worth investigating. She shakily grabbed the side of the bunk, her hand slipping from Newt's as she stood. She nearly gasped as the room spun, and she clasped the furniture tightly to keep from falling. Stumbling into the room next door, Jessica swore she was hallucinating.

There, in the center of all the gladers was a huge pile of _food_. From fruits, vegetables, to packets of dried jerky, crackers and sweets.

"Is that real?"

Minho turned to her, an apple in his mouth as he ripped it apart.

He didn't answer, but threw something at her that she caught right in front of her face. An orange. She stared at it, almost afraid that it would vanish if she tried to eat it.

"Go on, shank, you need to eat. We all do." Minho said, grabbing a small package and ripping it open, tossing the apple core behind him.

She slumped to the ground, Minho barely catching her to keep her upright so she was still sitting.

"Here," He abandoned his bag of cashews and instead grabbed the orange out of her hand and peeled it in record time. He shoved it back in her hands, and grabbed a handful of almonds, cramming them into his mouth as fast as he could.

She numbly pulled a slice off of the fruit, the citrus smell enveloping her. She felt like she was dreaming as she put the first slice into her mouth, until the juices were gushing all over her tongue, her taste buds alight with the flavor, then she woke up. The fruit snapped her out of her haze, and suddenly she devoured the orange with a newfound hunger. Her stomach, now having one taste of food after so long, demanded more. The orange was gone in seconds, and she snatched the nearest thing out of the pile, crunching into a pear.

She ate, and ate, and ate. She didn't slow until Minho grabbed her wrist as she reached for her third carrot.

"Slow down. Don't eat too fast." He warned, eyes amusedly glancing between the carrot inches from her mouth to her face.

She huffed, but nodded, knowing he was right. It wouldn't do them any good if they lost everything they ate. She looked back to the room at the boys who were still sleeping, and stood. She grabbed a bag of almonds, and two clusters of grapes before turning to the room, and gently kneeling down next to Newt.

He was sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. His hair was messy, though she was sure he wouldn't care. His eyes looked hollow, and she wondered if she looked similar. They all probably did after not eating for five days. She gently took his hand, squeezing it in an attempt to wake him.

"Newt." She muttered, gently shaking his arm.

He mumbled something incoherent, before slowly opening his eyes. She held the grapes in front of him, and for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together as though trying to put together a puzzle.

"Take it." She said gently, placing them in front of him. He propped up on an elbow, grabbing one and hesitantly rolling it in his fingers.

"Eat." She pressed as she tore into a bag of almonds, her mouth watering at the idea of them being covered in _salt._

He finally put the grape in his mouth, and she could almost see the life flood back into his eyes.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he grabbed a fistfull of them and shoved them into his mouth.

She chuckled, watching Minho and a few others following suit, helping the other gladers wake up and eat.

For ten minutes, there was a pure bliss. Eating, draining down water, talking now that they had the energy, it was perfect.

And then Minho had to get curious and go back to the pile of food.

"Guys," He called, drawing out the syllables, staring off at something before gesturing wildly behind him, "you'll want to come see this."

Jessica sighed and stood, trudging to the other room and stopping short when she saw a man sitting in a chair, reading a book as though she wasn't there.

"Who's he?" She whispered to Minho, keeping her eyes locked on the man.

Minho cautiously inched forward, "Dunno. He won't say anything."

"What's goin' on?" Newt came up behind her, hand on her shoulder as he peered over her.

"Not entirely sure." She mumbled as she grabbed an apple slowly from the pile, not letting her gaze leave the man before squinting.

"Hey, ratface!" She shouted, chucking the apple towards him.

To her bewilderment, the fruit bounced back to her before it even reached him, landing on the ground in front of her.

Minho jumped back, whirling around to face the others, "The shuck?"

Jessica stalked forward, putting a hand out and was shocked again as her hand collided with a surface. Smooth, and seemingly invisible. It wasn't glass; it was too clear for that. No matter which angle she looked from, she couldn't seem to find a beginning or end it.

The Gladers pushed passed the pile of food and all gathered around the man, inspecting the invisible shield separating them and the man.

The man in the chair set aside his book, turning towards the group of bewildered teens as if he'd just realized their presence, although his expression remained calm, as if he wasn't shocked to see a bunch of half starved kids tearing apart a giant pile of food in front of him.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize this," He finally spoke, watching on in bemusement as the kids began to tap at the field, watching it ripple from the impact, "It _was_ used to ensure you stayed inside the Maze."

His voice snapped them out of their reverie, and they stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean it was 'used to ensure we stayed inside the Maze?'" Thomas demanded, pushing forwards,"Who are you?" He marched past the group of confused teens who didn't let the appearance of a strange man keep them from stuffing their faces, although it did draw their attention towards him.

"This field," The man gestured around him, from one end of the room to another, and Jessica's eyes followed the motion as he continued to speak, "It was constructed to prevent you from climbing out of the Maze. At least, high enough to find a way out, or do any real damage." The man drawled, glancing lazily over at Newt.

He stiffened, and Jessica glanced between the pair before stepping in front of him, obscuring him from the ratman's view.

"Well they did a shuck job, seeing as now we're here." She snarked, before glaring, "But that didn't answer Tom's question." She raised a brow at him, hands crossing in front of her.

The man chuckled, uncrossing his legs, "My name is Janson."

Minho stepped forward, glancing at his fellow Gladers as they waited for the man to continue. When Janson just sat there, staring at them expectantly Minho finally scoffed, "And?"

"And?" Janson echoed, staring at them innocently.

"And you show up here unannounced bearing food like buggin' Santa Claus," Winston sneered from the back of the group, "Quit dinkin' around with us, who are you here for and what do you want?"

Jessica watched as the mirth in Janson's expression melted away as the group began to mumble, narrowing her eyes as it was replaced with frustration.

Everyone shifted, observing the sudden change in the mystery man's behaviour.

"I believe we asked you a question." Thomas bit, standing at the front of the group.

"Thomas, Thomas." The man tsked as if Thomas was missing something, before he leant back in his chair, taking on the air of nonchalance, "I'm here to make sure you live."

The whole group spluttered, before Frypan burst out laughing. Jessica snickered, watching confusion flash across the man's face as the whole group began chuckling.

"I'm here to make sure you live." A kid from the back mocked in a pinched voice, making the whole group dissolve into laughter, "That's rich!"

"What kind of klunk is that?" Minho snorted, picking up a banana and peeling it lazily, "Newt, you think we need to make sure we're living?"

Newt smirked, wrapping his arm around Jessica as she leant into him, "I feel pretty bloody alive right now."

The man glowered at them through the glass, or the force field, whatever the rippling thing was, before he stood. The group continued chuckling even as he stomped out of his chair.

Suddenly, a fake smile stretched across his face before he spoke again, "Everyone here is alive yes, because of your will to survive. Remarkable, actually, the survival instincts you've all acquired despite the wipe of your memories." He sniffed, picking at his nails before continuing, "Especially seeing as you're the only survivors out of sixty candidates."

The group quieted, but before they had a chance to question anything he was saying he spoke again, "Candidates, whom as it seems, lacked the drive to survive. To escape, hm? Failures, presumably." He shrugged, letting his gaze drag to each member of the group, "Simply tragic." He smiled.

"You watch your mouth." Someone spoke up from the back, and Jessica glared hard at the mans stupid face, daring him to mock their dead.

"You shouldn't be offended," Ratman mockingly soothed, "They simply didn't possess the drive you do. Weren't worth the efforts and rations wasted upon them."

" _Wasted_?" Jessica sneered, feeling anger sing in her blood at the insinuation her friends that hadn't made it were merely failures.

"Sixty of you were sent to live in your Glade." Ratman ignored her to continue with his informative monologue. "You are the ones who walked out."

"What do you mean in _our_ Glade?" Minho demanded, throwing the banana peel on the ground.

"If you would allow me to speak, you would understand that time is precious right now, the important questions will be answered as I go on." Ratman huffed, staring down his nose at the brooding teens. "The Maze was the first phase, you have another trial to complete now, your duty to the world, and to yourselves. By stimulating the killzone, we've been able to examine what you are capable of, and how to cure you."

"Cure us?" Newt asked, disregarding Ratman's request that they not interrupt.

"Yes," Ratman drew out the syllables exasperatedly, "save you from the flare."

That caused a hush to fall over the Gladers.

"We have the flare?" Thomas repeated alarmed, his hands flailing for a moment.

"If you follow our instructions, you won't for long." Ratman replied with an annoyed sniff. "We have another step to our plan to save everyone from the Flare, not just you, but the world as well."

"Oh really? You're here to save the world?" Newt inquired disbelievingly, "Like some bloody superhero?"

"Yes, after all, we are WICKED." Ratman said the company name solemnly, spreading his arms as if to showcase, "World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. Despite what you might believe, we are here not to harm the world, but to save it."

"Oh this guy's buggin nuts." Winston mumbled to Frypan before turning to regard the group, "Guys, he's nuts!"

Jessica raised her eyebrows in the no-shucking-doubt kind of way.

"You'll soon learn, you have to learn what to believe." Ratman seemed to muse as he regarded them before lavishing, "Don't trust your eyes, let alone your mind. They can be easily deceived, which is what we demonstrated with the dead bodies and brick walls you saw."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Frypan grumbled, "We know you mess with our heads. Our lack of memories sorta testifies to that ya shank." He waved his hands in dismissal.

"Exactly." Minho glared, "So what? You just here to mess with our minds till we figure out what's going on with the flare?" He questioned hotly.

"No, we're here to complete the phases to finding a cure." Ratman stated obviously, as if they were supposed to have caught onto that by now, "and you have finished phase one, but now it's time for phase two. It's time for things to get difficult."

"Oh yeah, cause everything's been a breeze so far." Jessica spat at him, resentment dripping from every word.

"Tomorrow, at exactly Six O'Clock in the morning, phase two will begin. There will be a flat trans in this room, it will appear to be a gray wall made of mist. You are to enter into that wall where you will be underground, and you are to find your way to open air." Ratman smiled easily, staring at each and everyone of them before continuing, "From there, you will have two weeks to travel north 100 miles, where the safe haven will be. If you do so within the allotted time, you will all be cured of the flare. If you chose to stay here, and not go through with phase two, you will be eliminated in an…" he pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side as if trying to find the correct words, "unpleasant manner."

Jessica scoffed as Ratman stood, and walked towards the invisible barrier.

"You will have five minutes to go through the Flat Trans tomorrow." He checked his watch as if he were the one catching the trans before his gaze snapped back up to the group, "Don't miss it."

Before he could run into the wall, the entire area fogged up, like a cloud suddenly appeared there, until they couldn't see anything. Then the fog disappeared, along with Ratman, and his chair, and any sign he had ever been there.

"Well," Minho threw his hands in the air, "Shuck me." He glowered.

Jessica stomped forward, right up to where the wall had been, and put her hand up to it, and when she reached forward, her hand fell right through where it should have stopped.

She walked past that, and stood where Ratman was just moments ago, shaking her head.

"I don't get it." She huffed as the Gladers started questioning what had just happened. She whirled around, intending to find Thomas and ask if he knew anything, but instead, all she saw was Newt's shirt.

"Shuck!" She stumbled back, before he caught her. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry love," He chuckled half heartedly, "didn't mean to."

"Where's Thomas?" She questioned, peering around him and into the very angry group of Gladers for Thomas' messy mop of hair.

"I dunno, as soon as Shuckface there disappeared, he ran off, Minho not far behind." Newt admitted, scratching his head and following her gaze around the room.

She huffed, kicking the ground beneath her feet where Ratface had been standing not a few moments prior, "So what? We sit around until tomorrow?"

Newt shrugged, "I guess so, it's not like there's any card games or such lying about for us to mess around with."

Jessica snorted, strolling back over to the food pile and up to Frypan, "After we ration this stuff for our not so consensual trip we're headin' out on in the morning," She started, reaching down and scooping up a packet of dried fruit, eyeing it with awe, "We should have a bit left over…" She trailed off, glancing up at him.

"Is that a not so subtle way of telling me you want me to see if I can't whip some of this up into some kinduva feast or somethin." Frypan snarked, picking up a can of protein and examining the label.

"You took the words right outta my mouth Frypan!" Jessica smirked, patting him on the shoulder when he shot her a teasing glare in return.

She shuffled around to the other Gladers, making sure they had things packed up right around the time Thomas and Minho strolled back in, barking orders about rationing the rest of the food to last them for the journey ahead. Jessica mumbled something under her breath about, 'already handling that' before turning on her heel and with help of some of the boys began rationing packets of non perishables to the group for the journey ahead.

"Thanks mom." A boy snickered when Jessica passed him a handful of cashews in the circle that had formed around the pile of food, Minho, Newt and Jessica passing out food while Frypan, Thomas Winston and a few others whose bags were packed began pulling out things to for a meal.

"Shuck it and pack the fruit ya shank," She retorted, rolling her eyes when the boy continued to laugh. The group continued this process until the last of the food was gone, except for the pile Frypan was starting to separate and open for a "meal".

"Alright you buggers," He waved, "I ain't doing all the work, start opening the packages will ya?"

And that's how they all ended up with an armful of items each on their cots, laughing and joking like they were in some sort of summer camp while they opened up different packages.

"So what about that slint-head?" A boy piped up around a mouthful of jerky, "Who does he think he is, marching in here all," he straightened, taking on a serious expression as he folded his hands neatly in his lap before mocking in an extravagant voice, "I'm here to make sure you all live."

The group burst out in laughter, and another spoke saying, "Yeah, I bet a skinny twit like that wouldn't last a day in the Glade."

Affirmatives were thrown about, and Winston chugged the rest of his water before croaking, "A Griever would see him and not even spare him the trouble of eating him."

Jessica smirked beside herself, splitting a peanut and waving Newt over to sit next to her as he strode over with a handful of grapes. "Like those do you?" She teased, snagging one as he sat down. He gasped, lunging to retrieve his stolen food when Jessica popped it in her mouth, grinning like an idiot.

"Oops, did you want that?" She asked cheekily as she chewed the delicious fruit, "Sorry."

He gave her a devilish smirk before leaning in and stealing a kiss, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ew you too, get a dinkin room for klunks sake." Minho jeered when he passed their bunk to plop down on his own across from them, throwing a few pistachios at them until the broke apart.

"Get over yourself Minho." Newt smirked, lacing an arm around Jessica's shoulders and she leant into it gratefully, barely containing her grin.

Minho rolled his eyes when Thomas joined him on his bunk, stealing some of his pistachios.

"You alright Thomas?" Jessica questioned, snagging another grape.

He nodded, although there was a far off look in his eyes, as if he was somewhere else. He seemed to snap out of it however, before turning to the group and adding to the slew of insults being thrown at the man who was just in their presence.

"Shanks got a lot of nerve for a rat face."

Ooh's went up around the group, and Newt rolled his eyes. "That the best you got Tommy? That the man looks like a rat?" Thomas scoffed before Newt continued, "We all could have determined that for our bloody selves. Although he acts more like a weasel if you ask me."

A few boys grumbled that that wasn't much better, while others agreed.

"We can all safely say the guy hasn't got anything going for him in the looks department."

Jessica rolled her eyes, looking at her watch, reading 10:48.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep before tomorrow."

The boys groaned, "Really, Jessie? Maybe the last day of our lives and you want to give us a bedtime?"

"No, she's right." Thomas said. "We need to get ready for tomorrow. We don't stand a chance if we're moping around all tired."

Exasperated sighs were drawn out from around the room, followed by a bit of grumbling, but one by one they shuffled into their beds, like instructed. Minho pushing himself off his bed and leant on the wall where the light switch was. He eyed everyone until they were all settled in, before muttering the last encouraging words of night.

"Welp. See you shanks tomorrow."

He flipped the light switch, and everyone was surrounded by darkness.

Jessica blinked at the bunk above her, staring at it, imagining that it was the same one back at the maze. She imagine the words _kill WICKED_ etched into it, a message to herself that she would never forget. She'd been awake for almost an hour now, but she wasn't in a hurry yet. None of the other gladers were up and it was only a little before five. She glanced at her watch, being careful not to wake Newt, reading 4:47. She decided she would wait till five before she woke the boys up. Wow, they were right. She really was a mother hen.

She sighed, burrowing further into Newt's side and looking up. He was still sleeping, his eyebrows scrunched together with his arms wrapped around her. She frowned, knowing there was no way WICKED would let something as good and pure as this last for long. Her stomach turned, reminding her that in almost an hour, they would be in another life or death situation. This small group of _kids_ would be forced once again to do someone else's job and try to fix a mess someone else made.

Her watched beeped, along with several others in the room, signaling they had an hour. Newt stirred next to her, taking a breath as he glanced at his watch, shutting it off. All of the boys in the room started to complain as they woke up, groaning at the early rise.

"Welcome to the last first day of your lives." Minho piped up with a frown.

"What's that supposed to even mean?" Aris grumbled, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes before regarding the other boy, who hadn't even bothered to sit up.

"I dunno, Greenie."

No one spoke much more after that as they all gathered what few belongings they had into their makeshift bags. A few of them ate a couple of fruits for breakfast, attempting to get some kind of wake up call before they left.

They all slowly gathered in the main room, staring at what they assumed was the flat trans. The mist billowing, beckoning them in with grey tendrils of doom.

"Well that just looks like some klunk to me." One of them admitted, running a hand through his hair and shifting his weight. As if he expected the vessel of their death to be more intimidating.

"How does it work?"

"He said just walk through it."

They all grew quiet, hesitating. They were all thinking the same thing: were they really going to do this?

"Well you heard him," Jessica said, nodding to the silver wall. "Through there or lights out."

"How do we know it's not 'lights out' if we go through there?" Frypan demanded, "We know the bugger was crazy, what if he was just spewing a bunch of Klunk ay us?"

"Look, we've got one option right now, and it's through there." Thomas shifted the weight of his pack before pointing to the gray wall.

"Well," Winston clapped his hands together, smiling without joy, "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone's shoes were suddenly interesting, or their fingernails, because for everyone's big talk last night, no one wanted to be the first to go through the wall of mist.

Minho glanced around the group before giving an eye roll and a sigh, "I guess I will, ya buggers." He trudged forward, stopping just before the wall.

He glanced over his shoulder, "See yall in a minute I guess." And with that, Minho disappeared into the gray mist.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are my favorite! Love y'all!**


End file.
